Deranged and Wrong
by MikhaelK
Summary: When Bellatrix is saved from a life in Azkaban thanks to Sirius and his will, the Ministry decides to have her live with none other than Harry Potter. Time passes and feelings slowly change. Can this lead to more problems than Harry had ever imagined?
1. Sirius's Will

Almost a month after the Battle of Hogwarts, life seemed to be turning somewhat back to normal, or atleast as normal as it could get to a certain wizard. The seventeen-year old, almost eighteen, was practically a man now and had decided to fully inherit 12 Grimmauld Place from his godfather, Sirius Black. At first, he just kept the house as a meeting room for the Order of the Phoenix, but the Order had dissolved so the manor would remain desolate and empty. Harry finally decided that he should just go along with what his loving and last family member had left as a parting gift. He would do anything for the man who had risked his life for him. Sirius hadn't even asked too much of him, he wanted nothing more than his godson to take his previous home. So why not?

It wasn't entirely lonely staying in the large estate alone as his friends, Ron and Hermione, and girlfriend, Ginny, often visited. But he had to admit that they were getting rather distant since he wasn't always at the Weasleys. The previous flare of affection and love was slowly dimming down.

He brushed aside these worrisome thoughts and took a deep calming breath, staring out the windows of the room with the Black Family tree. Turning back to it, the familiar, horrific, yet stunningly beautiful face of Bellatrix Lestrange caught his eye the most. Harry walked towards it and stared at the image long and hard, then released a soft laugh.

"Sure glad you're done with, Mrs. Lestrange. You were just as bad if not worse than Voldemort himself." He said to himself with a small smile and walked up the stairs, took a shower, and changed into black jeans and a fitted white t-shirt, noticing just how much he had grown and matured in such a short time. The pants which were previously slightly large on him, borrowed from Sirius's closet, now fitted perfectly and the shirt used to be loose as well. Looks like training and fighting a horde of evil witches and wizards pays off.

Strolling into the kitchen he prepared himself a serving of bacon and eggs, as well as a plate for Kreacher who was surprisingly not in sight. Harry sat down at the table flipping through the pages of the pages of the _Daily Prophet _with little interest. There was a slight creak heard from the direction of Kreacher's bedroom in the back of the kitchen. Harry turned around to see the house-elf slowly walking over to him with a nervous look on his face.

"Good morning Kreacher, I made you breakfast if you'd like to eat. Why do you appear so worried? No more death eaters or evil lord to worry about anymore." He received no answer and shrugged it off, taking a sip of tea and turning another page of the newspaper. "Can you believe the rubbish that's in these things recently? All lies about the Second Wizarding War. I am most certainly not a soft idiot for saving Draco's life."

"Kreacher thinks that Mr. Potter shouldn't read today's _Daily Prophet_… there is news that Mr. Potter would not like." Kreacher grumbled in his scratchy voice. Harry looked at him curiously.

"And why shouldn't I? If it's something important, I should know it don't you think Kreacher?" A slight nod was all he got in return. Kreacher slowly came over to Harry's side and closed the newspaper with shaky hands, folded it in half to where the main headline is, and handed it back. Taking another sip of tea, Harry looked over the bolded words:

**BELLATRIX LESTRANGE, ALIVE AND ON THE RUN**

Harry was in so much shock that he spit out the tea and grabbed the paper and read the first line over and over again, hoping that it wasn't true and wishing that he was dyslexic and the words just formed into this horrid sentence because of his imagination. He looked down at the picture of Bellatrix, running through the woods, chased by Aurors, her trademark maniacal grin on her face as she disappeared into a black smoke. The now troubled wizard held his face in his hands, trying to remember the sight of Molly 'killing' Bellatrix. He had seen her fall… but not burst into ashes, or disappear… The chance of her living was very likely. Harry scrolled hurriedly through the rest of the article:

_Bellatrix Lestrange, the fiercest of the death eaters, and most trusted ally of the Dark Lord was rumoured to be killed by Molly Weasley. But as we can now see, the curse she had sent didn't kill but injured. She was first sighted while coming from the direction of Malfoy Manor. The Aurors that quickly followed her in pursuit and expected her to be injured or atleast a bit weak from the Battle of Hogwarts, making her an easier catch. But it is inferred that she retreated to the home of her sister, Narcissa Malfoy and recuperated. As of now, nothing is known of her whereabouts or plans, but the Ministry is searching high and low for the witch. Their first stop will be the Weasley home, where she is most likely to appear for revenge._

Running a hand through his shaggy, short, black hair, Harry shot up from his seat and grabbed his wand as well as a handful of floo powder. Stepping inside the fireplace, he dropped the powder and said, "The Burrow!" immediately ending up stepping out of the fireplace of the Weasley residence.

"Oh Harry! It's been a while!" The hospitable, sweet, and kind mum of the family exclaimed, squishing him in a tight embrace.

"Pleasure to see you as well, Mrs. Weasley." Harry choked out as the rest of the family and Hermione hurried down to greet him.

"Hey mate, good thing you made it! I guess you read the _Daily Prophet_?" Harry gave Ron a nod after kissing Ginny softly on the top of the head, kind of awkwardly.

"Well, you along with everyone else believe that this is going to be Bellatrix's first stop. She is, after all, one to hold a grudge and want to destroy anyone who gets the better of her." George stated in his now less lively voice. The death of his twin brother, Fred, has had its toll on the joker and he probably won't become his normal self for a while.

"If I don't kill her this time my name isn't Molly Weasley!" Everyone stared at her. It was completely out of the ordinary for her to be in a crabby mood.

"Harry!" Hermione chirped running into his arms and giving him the same, warm-hearted hug she always gave him. Harry held out his other arm to Ron and they joined in a group hug that filled their hearts with happiness.

"Bloody hell Harry, you're a bit taller than me now. Was Voldemort stopping your growth?" Ron said amazed with a teasing tone, earning a punch in the arm from Harry.

"Probably was, stress doesn't really help hormones, or the pressure of being the only one able to save a whole Wizarding World" Hermione said, answering a question like she always does.

"Alright everyone, the Ministry officials will be here as soon as they can- Oh Harry! Good to see you again, you've become a rather strapping young lad in a month's time!" complimented Arthur, father of the Weasley family, while giving Harry a firm pat on the back. After a lot more conversation the Burrow was as loud and joyous as it always is until they heard a short knock on the door, causing all talking to cease. Mr Weasley went to the door and cautiously opened it to reveal Percy Weasley, third eldest child and now a high-ranking official under the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt who was also present. With a short hug to his son, Arthur ushered them inside. They talked a bit more until Kingsley and Percy decided to scan the perimeter. Just as they walked outside and closed the door, a large crash was heard assisted by an all too familiar cackle.

Everyone rushed outside and stared at the black leather-cloaked yet stunning witch before them, slowly rising as black smoke faded away from her body. "Oh look I get a welcoming party!" She chuckled in her husky and enchanting voice. Everyone stood in front of the house in a line, wands outstretched. Bellatrix's vicious dark eyes scanned over everyone and stopped at Molly. "Why hello there... Sorry that my death didn't go as planned... you bitch."

"Incendio!" screamed Mrs. Weasley, a burst of fire casting out of her wand.

"Aguamenti!" responded the evil witch, water putting out the fire attack. "Surely you can do better!"

"Stupefy!" Calls Percy, a jet of red light escaping his wand, but the target merely used Protego, reflecting the spell and causing him to fall to ground, unconscious. Everyone rushed into action against the strong witch, one by one being defeated by her. Normally, she was an amazing duellist but she couldn't possibly stand against so many people for so long. Although, no one knew the anger, hatred, and desire for revenge that was coursing through her veins which only made her stronger. Even though she had avoided most of the curses sent onto her, a few had injured her greatly but she wouldn't back down. Apparently, the death of her leader created a new, fiery determination within.

"You can all surely do better than that! Come on now! Kill me why don't you, you weaklings! How you all managed to defeat Lord Voldemort, I'll never understand!" She teased while walking forward to her fallen enemies. The only one that had managed to remain standing and only slightly injured was Harry. He had actually attacked Bellatrix the most with memories of the death of Tonks and Sirius fuelling him with a dedication to win.

She cocked her head up in that arrogant way only she can do and smirked at Harry, seeing the fire behind his eyes. "Come now Potter, you haven't even come close to killing me yet. Do you not recall how I killed your dear sweet Sirius? The last family you had left, aw how sad." She cooed mockingly, only causing his anger to smoulder. "Not that he's someone to care about, the blood traitor." That final sentence caused Harry to snap and charge at her, wand outstretched, and the intent to kill written clearly on his face. "Impedimenta!" Instantly Harry was blown backwards away from her. She was strutting towards him, and upon reaching him, pressed her wand into his throat. "Cru-!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry had deflected the Crucio she was about to put upon him by the famous disarming spell. "Incarcerous!" He retaliated with another spell before she could retrieve her wand and watched as she was tied up in ropes. She struggled against the restraint, screaming to the skies as they just bound tighter around her. "I'd like to see you escape those." Harry said to her as he rose, brushed himself off, and grabbed her wand from the thick grass.

* * *

><p>All the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Kingsley were sitting at the family dining table or standing in the kitchen after resting or regaining consciousness. Bellatrix was currently stupefied; her mouth gagged, and was locked in Ron's bedroom.<p>

"If she destroys my room, I blame you for recommending putting her there, Harry."

"Well if she was in front of us right now, Ron, we'd probably stab her with a kitchen knife."

"I don't understand why we can't just kill her right now, Kingsley. She escaped Azkaban once and I believe she can do it again." Mrs Weasley said grudgingly at the dark skinned Minister of Magic. He simply took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his bald head.

"Look, it's complicated. The reason I don't think we should do it yet is because, well... how to put this, um if Harry wishes to keep her?" Harry's mouth dropped and he stared at the Minister with wide eyes. George let out a small snicker.

"Never knew you liked the sadistic type mate." Ginny slapped his arm but couldn't help feeling a bit happy inside that her brother was somewhat back to normal.

"What do you mean I might want to keep her? If anything I want her just as dead as everyone else here." Harry retaliated as Kingsley gave him a harsh stare, warning him to keep his tone even.

"It has to do with Sirius and his will. It's rather hard to understand and the Ministry had decided to keep this certain clause of it hidden because it didn't seem to matter. Everyone assumed Bellatrix would be dead as well as Voldemort but you were only informed that he wished for you to take his home." Looking around, Kingsley noticed everyone else looking on in keen interest. "Do you wish to speak about this privately?" Harry didn't say a word. Instead, he just stood, rubbing the back of his neck in thought, and walked into the living room with Kingsley following him. Knowing that they would want to be alone, Mr Weasley ushered everyone else to go either upstairs or help with the small damages made to the Burrow which they hesitantly did.

Harry seated himself on the couch where he, Ron, and Hermione had been when the will of Albus Dumbledore was being read to them. The Minister sat beside him, took out wrinkled piece of caramel parchment, and unfolded it. It was the will written by Sirius Black while he was in Azkaban, fearing that he would die there which he didn't. Handing it to Harry, he pointed at one long paragraph at the end of the note.

'_And lastly, I leave with Harry Potter, my beloved godson, the Black family residence of 12 Grimmauld Place. Whether he wishes to put it to use or not is his decision but I would prefer that he does and takes good care of it as I trust a man like him would. Now, this part I am writing last because I know it's probably going to be the hardest for you to agree with. I have a cousin, Bellatrix Black, now known as Bellatrix Lestrange. You probably haven't had the... pleasure of meeting her yet but I am sure that the time will come eventually. After all, she is the most loyal follower of the dark lord. If I did not know any better, I could swear she was in love with the man. Anyhow, I know this is an idiotic wish to ask of you of all people, but I still care for her in some part of my heart. She is family and no matter how much I wish she wasn't, she always will be and I actually want the best for her. And to my knowledge, you would be the best. In the case that you decide to inherit 12 Grimmauld place, and my psychotic cousin isn't dead but her leader is, I propose that instead of letting her rot in Azkaban or be killed by order of the Ministry, let her stay with you. If you think that she'll say no when you offer to take her in, don't fret because I know Bella would rather live in the muggle world than be killed or live in this hell hole of a prison. I understand that I'm asking for a miracle here, and even if you don't want to do this don't think that I will love you any less. But if a woman that's already that insane spends more time in Azkaban, she'll make even the dementors go mad. Wish you the best of luck in life Harry. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Sirius Black the Third_

"Oh my god, what was he thinking? If he knew just how much of a lunatic she is, why would he want me to suffer and _live with her?"_

"Well you know Harry, when people are in Azkaban they are given a lot of time to think. The smart and wiser ones, such as Sirius, realise things that are for the best of people they care about that no one else would ever think of. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't let a criminal like her roam free but considering how much you in particular have done for the Wizarding world, I grant the right to keep her as a reward. I will inform the Aurors that all charges are dropped against her if she manages to stay clean. Even though many won't agree with this action, I'll take the blame and let bygones be bygones." Harry just chuckled dryly.

"Out of all the rewards I could get, I receive Bellatrix Lestrange and the right to let her live with me... ironic. I think I would much rather go unrewarded." Kingsley smiled at the boy's joke and watched as he held his face in his hands. He stood and patted him on the back.

"Take all the time you need to think over this, but for the time being she will be kept at Azkaban."

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe he was doing this. The very idea was bizarre. Harry Potter, the previous mortal enemy of Voldemort, was walking to the cell of Bellatrix Lestrange, the most trusted ally of that enemy, and was about to take her into his home. The decision had taken two weeks of Harry pacing around in his room, although he asked no one for advice after informing them of what Sirius had wanted him to do. All his friends were against it, and honestly so was he until he thought harder about it. As of now, the most challenging part would be explaining all this to the subject of the matter.<p>

"Bellatrix, you have a visitor." Stated Kingsley sternly, who had apparated Harry and himself inside Azkaban near her cell.

"Oh, really?" she drawled. "I didn't think I would have a visitor so soon; wish I could tidy up a bit." Her last time in Azkaban Harry could recall an image of her in the _Daily Prophet_ of being shackled in chains attached to the wall of a dirty, stone-walled room. This was comparably much nicer. It had a steel sink, toilet, and a bed with a thin mattress on which she was now lying in, facing the other direction. "If it's Narcissa I hope she bought some appetising food."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Harry said stepping into the cell and leaning against the wall, looking at her. "Just me, sorry I didn't bring any sweets. If you had asked me before you left I wouldn't hesitate to bring some." She narrowed her eyes at him, sensing slight sarcasm then turned back to facing the back wall.

"Is there a reason you're here Potter? Come to kill me yourself have you?" Kingsley shut the door behind him and gave Harry a stiff nod and disappeared.

"Trust me, if I wanted to kill you I could have by now. The reason I'm here is a bit more complicated than that." She looked at him sceptically.

"Alright, out with it then." Instead of wanting to go through all the details with her, he took out the parchment he was shown two weeks ago and handed it to her, pointing to the last paragraph. She read over it quickly, mouthing a few words aloud, a giddy tune slowly growing in her voice as she continued. "My my, this makes me feel a bit guilty that I ended the man's life. If only I knew that he cared about me enough to get me out of here, I wouldn't have killed him." She looked back down at the paper with a frown on her face. "Psychotic and insane... now since he used those words to describe me, the guilt is slowly fading away."

"Not like he wasn't telling the truth." Harry snickered under his breath, earning a dangerous glare from Bellatrix.

"You really are like him though, I must admit... forgiving and merciful, ready to accept an apology if it's meant from the heart." There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "So, I suppose you're here to pick me up. Sirius was right when he said I won't refuse to leave, even if I have to live with you. But I must ask... why are you doing this? He said you didn't have to. Have a soft spot for me eh Potter?" She winked at him making his eye to twitch a little.

"Not to sound too cruel, but I could care less what happens to you. Whether you died, are ordered to be killed, or have to spend the rest of your days in Azkaban makes no difference to me. Your existence honestly means nothing to me."

"Humph, well that wasn't offensive at all. Why are you doing it then?"

"It took me a while to think it over. First off, I couldn't let something Sirius asked of me go undone. Second, even if I didn't do it, I would eventually feel guilty about it. But by the time the guilt kicks in, it would be too late and you would be dead. The Ministry has decided that if you can stay under control for a while, all charges against you will be dropped." Bella tapped a long fingernail on her chin for a bit and with a shrug, turned, and stood up off the bed, stretching.

"Well I'm all for it, anything to get out of here. How did you get them to agree to the charges deal?" This was the question he didn't want to answer but sighed and did anyway.

"Apparently, as a _reward_ for saving everyone, I'm allowed to let you live with me and eventually your criminal record will be erased." Bellatrix chuckled in a way that could only be hers.

"Ha! How ironic! You're reward is more of a present for me!"

"That's what I said..." Harry grumbled. "Anyhow, let's just be on our way."

"Wait, we need to stop at Malfoy Manor for a short time so I can get my belongings. I don't plan to stay in this." She said ushering to the dull, gray and white prison uniform she was wearing.

"Alright, alright but make it quick and don't try anything funny."

"I wouldn't dare." The witch replied with a sly, crooked smile. Harry rolled his eyes and took her hand in his. Oddly and disgustingly enough… the feeling sent a sort of warm tingle through him. Ignoring such feelings, he focused on the destination and apparated them to the mansion of the Malfoys.

* * *

><p>"Hello there, Cissy! Didn't expect to see me again did you?" Bellatrix exclaimed pulling her sister into a hug as she opened the door. Narcissa Malfoy just stared at her in stunned silence and wide eyes.<p>

"You managed to escape _again_?"

"No, much better, I've been released by Harry Potter and the Aurors won't be on my tail." This earned her a confused look. "Don't think to hard about it, I'll explain everything once we get inside. I'm only here to retrieve my things. Potter can't get in through. The wrought-iron gates outside only permit certain people to make it through them."

"Very well, do come in." Narcissa moved out of the way and stared past her sister at the boy-who-lived, leaning against the gates, wind billowing through his hair. She noticed how much taller and built he had become and turned around to call Draco to go and greet Harry. The previous animosity the two had with eachother was all but gone now. They weren't exactly friends but could have small talk when needed. The blond headed boy arrived to his mother's side, nodded at Bellatrix who smiled back at him, and walked down the stone pathway, surrounded by elaborate gardens. He passed through the gate as though he were smoke and walked over to Harry, shaking his hand.

"Hello Draco, been a while." Harry said, starting off one of their small conversations.

"Indeed it has. What are you doing here with Bellatrix?"

"It's a long story, but to cut it short she'll be living with me." Draco tried to hold in a snicker but failed. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing... just that... I feel bad for you. Not that I have anything against my aunt but she can be troublesome."

"Really now, how so?" Harry asked, turning to him with a raised eyebrow. It was best to get as much information about her as possible.

"Where do I begin...? Well, one very important thing to know is that she's very temperamental so be careful what you say."

"Already noted, but she won't be having her wand so I don't think she'll be much of a threat."

"Don't be so sure about that. She could use anything as a weapon, even a simple feather. I've never met anyone more frightening yet attractive at the same time." Harry couldn't help but give him a 'what the hell' look.

"Get your mind out of the gutter... she's your _aunt_."

"You think I don't know that? I mean, I'm not saying that I like her in that sense. That would be revolting. Honestly though, you can't tell me that you haven't thought atleast once that she's beautiful and has an enchanting aura about her? Even as evil and cruel as she can be, she's quite a sight." It was true, Harry had to admit. His new housemate was very stunning, her age is barely even noticeable but he wouldn't think things like that about her.

"Can't argue with you but I'm sure her personality cancels out her looks and makes her an overall terrifying person."

"True. Oh, and last thing that you must know she'll most likely get her way with you."

"Ha, I doubt it. There can be no way in hell that I would let her ever get to me."

"Tsk, tsk. Potter, you don't understand yet. She basically uses her feminine charm to make you do her bidding. She's manipulative and quite honestly, a seductress. Soon enough, you'll be wrapped around her finger.

"I always thought of her as another's' word, sadistic."

"That's no lie." said Draco laughing.

Bellatrix was currently throwing her mainly all black robes into her trunk as Narcissa watched her, taking in the information that her older sister had just informed her about.

"Well then, that's splendid news Bella. You get a fresh start and this is all because of someone who we both least expected, Harry Potter."

"Shocks me as well to see how he's actually willing to do this. I was planning on running away once we arrive at his place, but the chance to clear my record? That's too much to pass up."

"Indeed." Narcissa thought pausing for a bit and remembering the sight of the much more mature Harry. "You know what I've noticed? That Potter boy has grown remarkably well." Bellatrix looked up at her from sorting her trunk, raising an elegant brow. "Oh come now, Bella. You have to admit the puberty fairy was most gracious in his case."

"I suppose so, never really looked at him in that light." Bellatrix replied dryly even though she knew in her heart that she noted the first time she saw Harry upon arriving at the Burrow that he was quite handsome. If she wasn't mistaken, he was even taller than her now. Burying the thoughts away, Bella locked her trunk and briskly walked out the door of the manor, giving her sister a quick hug. "I don't know how I'm going to survive without my wand for so long though."

"Ah, that won't be a problem for you. You lived for a while without magic before and you can do it again." The fact was true and gave the witch some comfort as she passed through the gate in a smoke-like state, appearing next to Potter.

"Ready to leave when you are." Harry and Draco had become silent once they heard the clicking of her black leather boots. Their previous conversation had consisted of cracking jokes about her love to Voldemort; if she had heard, they would both be as dead as the evil lord.

"Alright then, let's go. Bye Malfoy."

"Bye Harry and good luck. You'll need it." Harry gave him a smirk, thinking how fortunate he was that Bellatrix hadn't heard the second part. Harry took her hand and swallowing down the warm, annoying feeling again, he teleported them to their new home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first Harry Potter fanfiction, don't own anything. I'm sad to say that I haven't actually read the books, pathetic I know, so if I get any details wrong, my apologies.**


	2. The Strongest Witch

As soon as they arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place, the atmosphere was unmistakably one of extreme awkwardness. Bellatrix just wandered around the house like a ghost inspecting every little thing as Harry just leaned against the railway of the stairs that led down to the entrance hall/ ground floor. Kreacher curiously looked up the stairs at Harry, a question in his eyes as to who was here.

"Bellatrix." Harry muttered quietly. Kreacher couldn't hide the shock and fear on his face and whispered in a barely audible tone.

"Why did Mr Potter bring Mrs Lestrange here? She is very dangerous."

"I know Kreacher, but blame Sirius for it. I'm just listening to his last requests." Letting it go as he could see Harry clearly didn't want to speak of it, the house-elf descended down the stairs to the basement kitchen again to prepare lunch. Running a hand through his hair, Harry thought about taking a trip to the ministry tomorrow to see if everyone had agreed to this absurd decision of letting her roam free.

Bellatrix had finished touring the rest of the three floors above and stopped to look into the drawing room "Oh, now what's this?" She wandered inside like a curious child and stared at the tapestry of the Black Family Tree. Harry followed her inside and watched as her finger trailed down the roots to her own portrait.

"You know first time Sirius showed that to me, he described each family member."

"Ah, so what did he say about me?"

"Deranged." Harry smirked when he saw her expression grow into one of agitation soon replaced by a dawning of realization.

"Hey Potter, what exactly happened after my 'death'?" She asked making air quotes with her slender fingers. He had expected this question.

"Well, some details may make you pleased, and others not so much. I'll tell you after lunch I guess." He walked out and down the stairs then through the slim hallway leading to the basement, followed by Bellatrix. But once they reached the staircase there was only enough space for one person to go down and their bodies were forcibly squished against each other. Harry tried his best not to notice how her large breasts were pressed on his chest but failed miserably.

"This is an interesting position." She said in a way that caused the boy's body to betray him and feel aroused by her words. He bit his lip and quickly slid down the rest of the way, into the cavernous kitchen. "Oh you're no fun Potter. You could have at least played along." He stared at her and ignored her teasing, grabbing the two plates of spaghetti from the wooden table in the centre of the kitchen.

The dinner went silently, not a word spoken between them but Harry noticed only after finishing his food that his leg and Bellatrix's had been resting upon one another in a strangely comfortable way. He hoped she wasn't aware of it but she was and didn't point it out because even she found it nice. Hurriedly standing up, Harry cleaned the dishes and led Bella up to the ground floor and into the study.

There, they sat upon two gray couches facing one another, a fireplace in between, and a piano across from them, not too far off. There was a light drizzle outside as could be seen from the two, large, curtained, windows behind the seat Harry was sitting on. The elaborate chandelier and two wall-lamps on either side of the fireplace dimly lighted the room.

"Alright, where do I begin?" Harry wondered, leaning back and throwing his arms around the end of the couch. "Well last time I saw you, you were battling Ginny. I was about to step in because you were obviously going to kill her but Molly thankfully got there before me and stopped you. Now this part will send an exciting jolt through your body." There was a sense of mocking in his tone. "When Voldemort saw you topple to the ground, he was outraged and ready to kill Mrs Weasley. Try not to murder me for this, but that's when I showed up and only a few moments later ended his life. Sorry you weren't able to see it."

"You killed him… YOU KILLED HIM YOU FILTHY BASTARD!" He knew Bella would release such an outburst. She ran at him, ready to attack with her bare hands but he was prepared.

"Locomotor Mortis." Her legs were locked together instantly and she fell to the floor, face first. Harry laughed a little and watched as she squirmed around on the floor trying to crawl to him. "Alright hold on a second, before you try to kill me you should know something." Eventually, she took a deep breath and stayed calmly on the floor. Normally, no one was able to tame her unstoppable temper so quickly but the way he said it, sweet but with authority, caused the anger to flood out of her. "I won't say that I'm sorry for killing the man who wanted me dead because I'm not. But I will say sorry for killing the monster you had somehow fallen in love with. It was bloody obvious you cared a lot about him and always wanted him happy but he never returned your feelings although he was capable of loving."

"You're lying… he had feelings for me I know it! I was his most loyal and faithful follower! There would be no way he couldn't love me!"

"Trust me, he didn't. If he had to choose between you and power, he would choose the second option because that was all he ever really cared about. As for his anger at the sight of you falling it wasn't because he loved you. It was because you were the last Death Eater standing, the last one who could aid him in killing me, therefore his only hope. He just needed you to fulfil his desire then you would most likely be nothing to him."

"You're lying Potter, you're a liar!"

"You know what I'm saying is true. Think back, did he ever show an ounce of gratefulness for all you had done for him? Did he ever hug you or even touch you? Well, there was that one time in the forest when you were all waiting to see if I had died… but that wasn't a loving touch was it?" She became silent remembering the harsh push he had given her when she was only helping him up. Harry saw the deep thought process running through her mind and stood up to go. "I'll leave you here to give you time to think this over."

After about two hours Harry walked back into the room to find her asleep on the floor. He had to admit, she looked breathtakingly beautiful in her sleep. Her normally smug face was relaxed and gentle, the complete opposite of her personality. He lightly nudged her with his foot but all she did was stir a little. Taking out his wand, he broke the leg-locking curse and leaned down, easily lifting her into his arms. She snuggled against his chest, holding tight onto his blue t-shirt. The small touch sent a warm, happy feeling through his body that Ginny had never once brought out but Harry didn't let that bother him as he carried her up the stairs, into the bedroom on the first floor, and tucked her in. He brushed a strand of her black ringlet hair out of her face and quietly went to the master bedroom on the third floor.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix's eyes shot open and she was confused as to where she was but everything slowly started to sink in. She was still alive. Her master was dead. Sirius' will asked Harry to protect her. And here she was. It was all like a dream too good to be true. Looking at the clock on the antique bedside dresser, the number flipped to show 11: 25. She scanned the room, a grand black-wood door, queen-sized bed with green sheets, the walls were a light chestnut colour, and there was a sliding door, leading onto a balcony, overlooking the streets.<p>

She couldn't remember falling asleep here. Last thing she knew was that she had closed her eyes and was out on the floor. Harry probably carried her up. The idea for some reason brought a smile to her face. Looking again to the bedside table she noticed a letter and opened it.

_Good Morning Bellatrix, sorry I'm not going to be there until at least 2 o'clock, went to the Ministry to meet a few people. Kreacher will have breakfast set out for you, don't be rude to him as I know it's a habit of yours. _That bought out a laugh from her. _You're probably going to be hungry since you didn't have dinner Oh, and don't even think about trying to escape. The house has a strict "No-Lestrange-Past-This-Point" charm around it, apparition won't work either, and the floo powder is hidden somewhere you can't find it. Make yourself at home, it technically is yours anyways._

_ -Harry_

Harry was now standing in the middle of courtroom ten. All the members of the Aurors were there as well as any other important member of the M.o.M seated upon the many benches round the centre. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood in place of the judge. It wasn't really a court hearing but a meeting that Harry had wanted to happen just for the sake of understanding the Ministry's intentions.

"You didn't bring Bellatrix with you for this?" Kingsley questioned.

"No, she was asleep and I wanted to be here alone just to see how everyone had taken the news concerning her."

"Not well at first, Harry but Kingsley made one very interesting point in the matter." Percy spoke up. Everyone turned their attention to the man at the front.

"The first time the will of Sirius Black was read, the previous members of the Ministry of Magic found it absurd to let a Death Eater who has been part of many crimes go free. Not to mention, a witch as mad and powerful as she is but that's exactly the thing. Everyone knew that Bellatrix was capable of being an amazing witch, perhaps the most powerful there has ever been. She was trained by Lord Voldemort himself therefore has a lot of experience in the Dark Arts."

"Minister I agree with you that she has a lot of skill but if she were really so powerful would she have been defeated by Molly Weasley?" interjected Harry.

"There is another thing Mr Potter. She was only defeated because she underestimated Mrs Weasley who was empowered by grief over her son's death, leading to Bellatrix's own downfall. Otherwise, she is a capable witch. She managed to defeat us all in a heartbeat."

"Alright, I understand where you are going with this. But even if she is a strong witch, isn't that all the more reason to have her locked up?"

"Yes, it is. But that would be a waste of magical talent, we ourselves don't want her to be released. But remember what I told you that day about people who spend time in Azkaban, Harry?" Harry nodded his head. "Sirius knew that _you_ are the best thing for Mrs Lestrange. He was most likely aware that you have the potential to change her. If Bellatrix were to change her ways, she would be a great ally to us. We're all counting on you Harry. If you fail though, we will have to lock her up."

"B-but... she can't live with me! She's already tried to kill me once."

"Only once? Well that's actually quite a surprise. Honestly, everyone here expected her to atleast take a shot at you three times." Percy joked forcing a stiff laugh out of the Minister.

"Indeed we did. Just see what you can do Harry. Oh, and one more thing before I forget, you and anyone else who was present at the final battle is eligible to become an Auror without the need of your N.E.W.T.s. Whether you want to take the job or not is your choice." Harry nodded; thrilled by the chance to become an Auror, something that would be a great privilege to him.

"I'll take the job without hesitation once I get my... roommate under control. I probably won't be able to change her personality, but as far as turning her good, that might be possible." Kingsley smiled down at him.

"Very well then Potter, dismissed."

* * *

><p>Harry had arrived just before the time he had said he would be back on the letter. The whole time on his way back he kept thinking of ways to help change the woman living with him onto the light side. It couldn't be too hard considering she was separated from all her previous companions, now only surrounded by good people. But as far as an overall plan went, his mind was blank.<p>

"Welcome back Potter, how did it go at the Ministry?" Asked Bellatrix, sitting on the dining table, her feet propped up casually, as she drank a can of soda. Harry picked up the _Daily Prophet _that had led to this day, rolled it up and smacked her feet down as he took the seat beside her.

"It went... well enough."

"You can't get rid of me can you?" She mocked with a smirk.

"Nope, but I guess you can say that I don't mind you being here as long as you stay within your limits." A mischievous grin graced her features. There was a strong temptation in her mind to tease the living hell out of the boy. He was undeniably handsome and would most certainly make a nice toy. Standing up, she stood behind Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned down. Her chest was squished against his back as she slid her lips over his neck and softly bit on his ear.

"Is this... in my limits?" She whispered seductively. Inside, Harry's heart was beating fast and his hormones were kicking in but he planned to swallow down these emotions and resist what his body begged him to do.

"Not at all." He stood up and searched the fridge for a snack to get his mind off how smooth her skin was, how soft her lips are and how much he would like to kiss them. She followed him with a merry step, and shut the fridge door to get his attention back on her. Teasing him was turning into quite a fun pleasure and she didn't plan on stopping it now.

"Come now little baby Potter, have some fun. We might as well try to get along." She walked towards him until he was stuck against the kitchen counter, her hand slowly sliding down his body until it stopped on the place where his jewels were. She gave it a light squeeze and her eyes widened in surprise and lust. "Wow, little Potter isn't so... little." She looked up at him with a playful, suggestive smile.

"I-I need to go take a shower." He escaped her grasp and hurried up the stairs.

"Mind having a partner in there, love?" She called up after him, trying to hold down a laugh.

"Stay out of the bathroom! I'm locking the door..." He grumbled. Bellatrix's wicked smile spread over her face. She couldn't understand why this gave her so much delight but it did. In fact, she was thinking about doing this much more in their upcoming future. Harry's innocence was just too hard not to play with but she needed to be careful and not become too close to him. Otherwise, it could lead to a problem between both of them.


	3. Resisting Temptation

The event yesterday had left a startled yet very confused Harry but he had tried the whole morning to forget it, unsuccessfully of course. He was lounging in the study, a book about Aurors opened so he could get as much information as possible but focusing was impossible. His mind was elsewhere, on a certain black-haired beauty accompanied by an inner conflict of right and wrong.

'_Damn Harry! You can't think about her so much!' _he thought, _'She's insane and killed both Sirius and Tonks! Don't forget that you have a girlfriend too, what about Ginny? If she found out where Bellatrix had touched you she would be disgusted. Then what if Ron and Hermione leave you too?' _The last sentence was enough to finalize his decision not to think about her in that sense anymore. It worked until the witch managed to finally get out of bed and barge into the study, her voice flooding the house with an uproar.

"My god, that's quite the comfortable bed you have me sleeping in. It's hard to get out of." Although the main reason she slept so late was because of the small paralysing nightmares she was having about her old master but she had no intention of telling Harry about them and seeming weak.

"Funny how right as you wake up all the silence and peacefulness just escapes out the door. Maybe that's why I made sure your bed was hard to escape."

"Ha-ha very funny Potter. You know, I wouldn't mind having a sleeping partner." A victorious grin graced her lips when Harry's face became visibly flushed. He managed to hide his shyness though.

"The pillows are your only partners. And you know you can just call me Harry." That was the first step to earning her trust Harry had thought of. They had to be comfortable with eachother, but not too comfortable. Eventually, he even planned on finding out everything there was to know about her. Good start.

"That will take some getting used to, but I'll manage soon enough." She plopped down next to him and looked curiously at the book he was reading. "Aurors? Why would you be reading about those uptight arse people?"

"Because one day I plan on being one of those 'uptight arse people'." She looked disgusted by the thought and grabbed the book from him and threw it to the side. "Hey, I was reading-" He stopped when he took a look at what Bellatrix was wearing; a tight, fitted, black, corset leather jacket, with black knitted gloves reaching up to her elbow, and a black dress underneath. Never before had he noticed how stunning the colour looked on her. She caught him staring and couldn't help but take it as an advantage.

"Like what you see... Harry?" her tone only slightly suggestive.

"Oh please Bellatrix, I'm no pervert." A lascivious grin spread across her face.

"Is that so?" She slowly leaned over him, her arms on either side of his body. "You could honestly say then, that you haven't thought a single nasty thing about me... ever?"

"I promise you I've never once thought something as disgusting as that about you in my life."

"I may not be as strong of a Legilimens as I am an Occlumens, but I know when I'm being lied to." Her hand slowly travelled down his body and stopped on his abs. "Harry," she purred, "I know what's going through your mind... something we would perhaps... both enjoy... like how much you'd like... to kiss me?" She whispered huskily. Slowly the seductress leaned in closer and closer to his lips. Harry didn't move though, quite honestly, he didn't want to. In fact, he was working on closing the distance until a doorbell awoke his senses to exactly what was going on.

"I- I better get that." He slide out from under her and hurried outside, Bella's high-pitched, mocking laugh following him as he shut the study door behind him. Harry took a deep breath and opened the door, surprised to see Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

"Hello there Harry sorry we didn't tell you we were coming but we just wanted to make sure you were still alive," Ron half-joked. "You do look a bit shaken up though."

"Oh, uh do I? Sorry, I've been reading all day." Hermione looked at him incredulously but dropped that matter for now.

"She hasn't been bothering you too much has she?" questioned Ginny after giving him a soft but meaningless kiss on the lips. _Where Bellatrix's lips almost were..._ Harry thought.

"No, no not at all she's surprisingly interesting to live with." He answered honestly. "The house is never quiet when she's awake, her laugh and voice never make it so."

"That's expected considering how her cackling rings through your ears like someone scratching a chalkboard. Where is she anyway?" Hermione asked.

"She's in the study down the hall, yet I have no idea what she's up to right now."

"I would lock her up in the basement or something if I were you."

"Wouldn't that be a bit harsh, Ron? She isn't all together bad. Now that Voldemort isn't an influence on her anymore Bellatrix hasn't done anything even remotely evil. Her crazy personality is still there though."

"My god Harry... it sounds like you're _attached _to her!"Harry gave Hermione a confused stare.

"What are you talking about? I'm not in the least bit attached to someone like _her_. I'm just saying that she's not that bad of a living mate. Besides, it's only been three days."

"Three days too many, obviously." mumbled Ginny.

"She's right, how about this Harry. Drop her off at Malfoy Manor and stay with us for atleast a week or two. Too much of being with her and _you_ might end up the one that's changed." Ron suggested.

"I think you're all overreacting just a bit. Sounds more like you just want me back."

"Alright, you caught us but come on, just stay for a while. Everyone misses you." The pleading look in the ginger boy's eyes was just too much to resist.

"God fine Ron. Just stop looking at me like that!"

"Brilliant, we'll be waiting outside." Harry went back to the study and opened it to find Bellatrix scrolling through the Auror book with a bored expression.

"Just like I thought, they're a bunch of talentless snobs." She threw the book again to the floor. "Oh, and don't worry, I heard the conversation I'll just pack my trunk."

"Oh... you heard everything?"

"You'd be surprised how much self-control it took me not to murder the ginger head for the basement comment." She stood up and lightly kissed his cheek as she passed, sliding her hand across the item between his thighs. He couldn't help but shiver as she did so and touch the cheek she had kissed. Once she came back downstairs with her trunk floating behind her, he gave her a handful of Floo powder.

"Try not to miss me too much Harry."

"Oh, it's going to be hard but I'll try my best." He said sarcastically as she disappeared in the green flames with a wicked smile.

* * *

><p>The Weasleys were just as heart-warming as last time Harry visited, all giving him loving hugs and asking him how he's been doing living with Bellatrix. They were surprised when he said that she wasn't much of a problem but came to the conclusion that he probably just didn't want them to worry. The first few days weren't too eventful. Harry even worked in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes with George and Ron, not able to keep a smile off his face at the joy the shop brought to everyone who walked in.<p>

Seeing everyone else's smiles brought a bit more of George's old self out which was a pleasure to see. As Harry looked around he thought, _I should bring Bellatrix here sometime she would-_ but he cut the thought short. First of all, she wouldn't even be allowed in Diagon Alley considering how many people want her dead. Second, someone might actually take a shot at trying to kill her and that for some reason didn't sit well with Harry. And third, why was she even crossing his mind in the first place?

Although, he had to admit that ever since he left, she was always there in his subconscious mind, running around with that sneaky grin of hers and cackling, a sound that was actually pleasant to him now. Hermione was the only one to notice his newly distraught personality though. She could tell that when he smiled, something was bothering him and eating away at his brain. So, on the fourth day of his arrival she confronted him. "Hey Harry."

"Oh, hey Hermione what are you doing up so late?" He was sitting on the windowsill of Ron's bedroom while his best friend snored softly, knocked out, on the bed next to his.

"I could ask you the same question." She whispered sitting next to him as he laughed a little.

"Good point."

"Harry… something's wrong. You don't seem yourself."

"What are you talking about Hermione? I can assure you that I'm perfectly fine." Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Is it about Bellatrix?"

"W-what? That's absurd, why would I be thinking about her of all people?"

"I don't know, you tell me." He sighed and stared out the window at the black night, shining stars, and long grass that surrounded the Burrow.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Obviously it must be something. You barley eat, whenever I see you, you look like you're daydreaming, and you don't even talk or crack jokes as much as you used to. Something is pestering you, and you're perfectly aware that I won't rest until I know what." Hermione was a persistent girl, that much Harry knew but he just couldn't tell her about his complicated relationship he had with that woman.

"It's nothing Hermione." He muttered in a final attempt to get her to let the subject go.

"I'm not buying it. Say its nothing one more time and I'll have to tell everyone and force us all to get it out of you. Might as well tell me now, no one else would know." It was no use, so he sighed and tried to tell her in the best way he could.

"It's just… Bellatrix and I are… I don't know. Getting along better than we should be?"

"Harry!" She screamed in a whisper that caused Ron to stir a little. "Are you telling me that you're developing _feelings_ for that woman? She's horrid! She's wretched and just plain evil and nasty in every way possible! Have you already forgotten that she killed Tonks and Sirius?"

"Hermione you're over thinking things! I just… I care for her a bit is all and I can't get her damn face out of my mind. She's always there no matter how hard I try to get her out, prancing around with that crooked grin of hers."

"It has barley been three days, how could you have started liking her so much in such little time?"

"I don't know! That's the part that bothers me! I'm supposed to despise her but I can't and I hate it!" Ron shot up in his sleep when Harry's voice rose at the last part.

"Eh…what are you all doin' here? Am I in candy land yet?" He muttered sleepily.

"Go back to sleep Ron." Ron followed his girlfriend's orders and dropped back onto the bed, dead as before. "You're really having a battle within yourself about this aren't you?" He nodded and looked away in shame. "Well, as long as you don't somehow fall in love with her it's alright. But if anything happens between you two Harry, just think about Ginny, or the things Bellatrix has done for that matter." Harry just rubbed the back of his neck and sat on his bed, lying under the covers.

"I'm going to sleep, thanks for caring so much though, Hermione."

"Anything for you Harry, just know that I'm always here to help."He nodded and closed his eyes, dreaming about the woman who confused him with a conflict of emotions.

At the moment, the topic of his dreams was in bed as well at the Malfoys, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't stop thinking about that moment she had with her cousin's godson just before leaving that day. The kiss was so close but never happened. Why was it bothering her that she didn't get to finish it? Had she actually grown a bit of affection for the boy? '_That's impossible.'_ she told herself. _He was the dark lord's worst enemy and here I am, willing to kiss him. Ha, I sure am a pathetic case. But hey, why not just go along with what my hormones want me to do?_' It was of course a joke but why she found the suggestion appealing was beyond her.

The beautiful woman was having the same distraction problem as Harry though. Her thoughts were always elsewhere the past few days and only her sister Narcissa had taken the time to realise it. Just then, Bellatrix heard a soft knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Cissy."

"Come in." Narcissa walked in wearing a long, white sleeping dress and closed the door gently behind her.

"What do you want at this hour Cissy?"

"Answers. You're acting… strange. Is something on your mind?" Bella simply sighed dismissively and curled a finger through her hair.

"What the bloody hell are you getting at?"

"Well, it could either have something to do with Voldemort's death… or something about the Potter boy."Her heart paced a bit faster at the sound of his name but she didn't show it.

"Ugh, must you really bother me with such idiotic and trivial things at this time?"

"So that must mean it has something to do with Potter." Bellatrix stared at her, baffled.

"How can you infer that he of all people would be crossing my mind for even a second?"

"Because if it had something to do with Lord Voldemort, you wouldn't mind speaking of it, so I can easily guess it's not him."

"Fine, believe what you will."

"Come now, Bella. Tell me, is there anything going on between you and Potter?"

"No Cissy, there isn't and why would there be in the first place?"

"Well… you've been known to be quite a tease."

"I can't argue with that." she snickered.

"Alright, in that case Bella if you do plan on teasing him for your own pleasure, try not to get too close to him. Out of all the people I know, Harry is perhaps the most loveable. Even though you've never fallen for any of your past targets that you've harassed, he's different so be careful."

"Are you saying that _you_ love Harry? Uh oh, Lucius won't be happy to hear this news."

"Bellatrix don't think such things! I'm just saying that he's hard not to admire. I owe a lot to him. After all the fights him and Draco have had, he still risked his life to save him. It's thanks to him that my son is still alive."

"Fine, whatever you say Narcissa. I'm going to sleep now." Narcissa opened the door but stopped before leaving.

"Oh, and one more thing Bella, try to get rid of your habit of sleeping naked." She said looking at her sister's body covered only by the sheets.

"Now you're just asking too much."

"What if Harry happens to walk in on you sleeping?"

"Then all the better for me." She drawled with a small chuckle as she drifted to sleep, the young wizard in her thoughts.

* * *

><p>The rest of the two weeks passed by slowly and monotonously for Harry but once it was over he found himself unnaturally elated to see Bellatrix walking briskly down the stone pathway in a black velvet dress, lacy black arm warmers, and black leather boots. Upon seeing him, her step sped up a little; however she managed to keep her stern, arrogant expression in check. The change in pace didn't go unnoticed by her sister though who curiously watched by the door. Harry tried to keep down a smile which only halfway worked.<p>

"Hope you had fun." He said casually.

"Not so much. As much as I love Cissy, her family's a bore." Harry laughed as he took her hand and waved a goodbye to Mrs Malfoy who returned it and closed the door behind her. Instantaneously they apparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place. "Home sweet home." smiled Bellatrix, walking inside.

"Right on time too, it just started raining outside." Harry stated looking outside as he closed the door. "I'm going to take a quick bath. You can go after me if you want."

"Why not just go together and save water?"

"Because that, dear Bellatrix, would be naughty and we don't do naughty things." He said it as though he were scolding a child, resulting in a playful smirk from Bellatrix.

"If I get punished for doing it afterwards, I wouldn't mind." Harry shook his head and walked up the stairs not wanting to discuss it any further and risk getting an erection.

When he was done, Harry wrapped himself in a white bathrobe while drying his hair with a red towel. Closing the door to the master bedroom behind him, he opened the sash of the robe and tossed it on the bed. The room was voluminous and had an arch-like window at the right side of the wall. His bed was just as large with fluffy pillows and a soft beige comforter set with two modern-styled black tables on either side, each with a gray lamp on it. The rest of the room consisted of an antique dresser, pictures of his friends and family on the wall, and two white chairs overlooking the window, the rain pattering against it.

"Hey Harry where is my-" said Bellatrix, inviting herself into Harry's room and finding a very delightful sight. The bliss was obvious by the amused smile and hungry look in her eyes.

"AHH WHY ARE YOU HERE? There's a brilliant new thing called KNOCKING Bellatrix! I think you should try it sometime!" Harry hollered as he reached for the red towel around his neck, as red as his face was at the moment, and tied it on his waist.

"Oh come now Harry, it's not like you have anything to be ashamed of. That much should be obvious." She drawled looking mesmerised and licking her lips at the sight of his toned, pale body. The comment only turned his cheeks a brighter shade of red.

"What did you need to know about anyway?"

"It seems I've forgotten…" she closed the door slowly behind her and strutted toward Harry, twirling her hair. Her other hand found its way around his neck, the space between them slowly vanishing. "But I do remember what we were about to do the other day… I'm sure you want to go for it again." What she said was true and they both knew Harry couldn't deny it. Ever so cautiously they closed the distance between their mouths until her cushiony lips met his thin ones.

One kiss led to another, and another until Bellatrix had taken control and dominated both their mouths. Harry's hands and body betrayed him as they wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Her kissing style was ferocious, wild, and deadly just like her personality. It made all logical sense escape the confinement of his skull and instead, send a tingle through him that reached his manhood.

He failed to notice though that Bellatrix was leading them to the bed. She roughly dropped them both onto the cloud-like comforter, their bodies rubbing against one another and lips moulded together. Bellatrix quite enjoyed touching his wet body and running her hands through his hair. They flipped each other over as though fighting to be on top, as Harry's hand found its way onto her breast, giving it a light squeeze. A growl-like moan escaped her but then, as though a bulb went off in his brain, Harry shot up from her, perfectly aware as to what was going to happen if he didn't

"I can't…" He mumbled, remembering the talk he had had with Hermione.

"And why not?" she pouted with a hint of anger.

"I… I just can't. I won't." Harry rushed out the door, the intensity of her glare burning holes into the back of his head. He had come too close; Harry didn't know if he could help himself if that were to happen again. The resistance dam he had built up was slowly cracking. '_One more experience like that,'_ he scolded himself, '_and you're done for Harry. She'll shag you yet if you aren't careful.'_


	4. Harry's Drug

Harry knew exactly what to compare Bellatrix to; a drug. She's addictive and it's hopeless to try to get her out of your mind. He knew perfectly well that she's bad for him, something he shouldn't have, but trying to ignore the allurement about her took all his will-power. By kissing her he had already gotten a taste of her bewitching poison and it was now infused in his veins.

But he wouldn't give himself to her completely. She was a forbidden wonderland which shouldn't be explored although Harry wouldn't let that stop him from getting close to her. The next day when they met at the breakfast table, there was a perplexed atmosphere but was quickly broken.

"Good morning Bellatrix." Harry said with a smile.

"Morning." Her responses were never so dull but Harry thought of it as anger until he spotted the bags under her eyes as she sipped her tea quietly.

"Bellatrix… have you been sleeping alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She replied sharply hiding her face behind the _Daily Prophet_. The truth was that her nightmares about her dead master were getting more and more horrifying. Her sleep was becoming less and less but she didn't want to seem spineless and tell Harry about them. It was a blessing that he was two floors up and wasn't able to hear her screams through the night.

"Alright then…" Harry tried to think of something to draw her attention away from whatever it was that was eating away at her. The only thing that did pass his mind though was a film but the question was which type would she like? Romance wouldn't be a good idea with their current situation. Humour doesn't seem like too much of a good idea either but horror... now that sounds like something she would enjoy. "Hey Bellatrix," she looked up from the newspaper and gave him a questioning look, "how about I cook dinner tonight and we watch a film?"

"You can cook?" She asked sceptically taking another sip of tea.

"Of course I can, I'm not useless you know."

"Alright sounds like a plan but I don't want to watch any idiotic film."

"Noted."

* * *

><p>Around 7 o' clock they sat in the study after eating a delicious serving of lasagne which Bella complimented on enough to make the chef blush. Harry sat on the floor, Bellatrix lounged on the couch and a bowl of popcorn sat between them. There was a large, thin-screen T.V hanging over the fireplace currently playing the movie "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre". She was actually finding it humorous and commented on a character's stupidity every few moments.<p>

"Oh, well she's a smart little bimbo isn't she? I hear a scary noise! Let me just see what it is without take a weapon and get myself killed!" She said imitating a girlish voice which was very unlike her but still made Harry laugh. "See? Now that's what happens when you don't take a weapon with you." Bellatrix scolded to the T.V. when the girl was caught by the masked man.

"You know, not everyone is as lethal as you with an ordinary, everyday object so cut her some credit."

"I can't 'cut' her anything apparently; she's already been cut into pieces. And what's up with this guy? If he wants to kill them, why leave evidence behind?"

"Your mind is truly that of a criminal isn't it?"

"Of course, I've had my experience. Although I do regret a few things looking back on them now but can't change the past. Oh for god's sake, are you kidding me? Did that daft fool really just walk into the trap? I don't even feel bad for all the people that are dying, if they listened to me, they wouldn't die." Harry chuckled once again.

"Hey Bellatrix," she looked at him, about to stuff a handful of popcorn in her mouth. "First of all they can't hear you and second, just watch the movie." She raised an eyebrow at him and threw the popcorn at the back of his head.

"Oops, I missed my mouth." She said innocently reaching for more from the bowl as Harry watched her with a grin. Eventually, she fell asleep on the couch exhausted from not getting enough sleep. After changing into grey track-suit pants and a black tank top, Harry carried her once again into her room, bridal style.

But as soon as he was about to take the second flight of stairs to the third floor he heard a shrill scream from her room. He sprinted down again and burst through the door to find her squirming around in her bed, the sheets tossed off.

"No... No... I'm sorry my lord. Don't...! I'll do anything! I came too late... I'm so sorry!" The desire to protect her overtook him as he ran to her side.

"Bellatrix..." He whispered tentatively at first, but it didn't awake her from the nightmare. "Bellatrix!" She only squirmed and whined more. "BELLATRIX wake up!" The scream of Harry's voice, engulfed in worry, awoke her from the clutches of Voldemort's wrath.

"Harry...?" She muttered, trying to hide the fear in her voice but not succeeding. He looked at her trembling body. For once in her life she actually looked vulnerable and Harry wanted nothing more but to keep her safe.

"Scoot over." He ordered firmly with a hint of sweetness in the command.

"Why?" She questioned defiantly.

"Bella... I said scoot over." That was the first time he had ever used her nickname and there was such a caring tone in the way he said it that she couldn't resist, therefore following the request. Harry sat beside her in the bed, slowly returned the covers back over both of them and then opened his arms to her. She bit her lower lip in thought but didn't have the self-control to refrain from finally crawling into his inviting hold.

Instantly, a sort of ease and cosiness over took her and she snuggled deeper into his embrace. They both took in a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of each other. Harry's was a clean, fresh, and delicate fragrance of an evergreen mist. Yet Bella's was the complete opposite; dark, intoxicating, and arousing, an aroma of sandalwood and spice.

Harry gently laid them both down amongst the cushiony pillows; lovingly stroking her back and running his hands down her hair. "It's alright Bella, it was only a bad dream." He coaxed. "I promise I won't ever let anything happen to you. As long as I'm here... you're safe." At long last her heavy-lidded eyes closed and she fell asleep in his arms with a placid smile beautifying on her full lips. Soon enough, Harry also went out and they both shared the best sleep of their lives yet.


	5. A Twilight Flight

The sun shined its morning rays through the all-glass, sliding door and landed upon the slumbering pair, both perfectly at peace in each other's hold. A minty morning dew scent flowed throughout the spacious room. Soon enough, the light found its way on the gorgeous face of Bellatrix Lestrange, causing her long-lashed eyes to flutter open. Upon seeing Harry beside her, she thought that they had made love until remembering what had happened last night.

The charming memory brought forth a tender smile. Instinctively, she raised a hand to his defined face and affectionately caressed it. '_So he does have a soft spot for me after all.' _She joked while carefully escaping his arms so as not to wake him.

When he did awake, Harry was surprisingly disappointed to find that Bella wasn't next to him anymore. After washing his face and brushing his teeth, he entered the kitchen to find Bellatrix getting a plate of omelette from Kreacher who shrunk back fearfully once she took it.

"Good morning Mr. Potter." He rasped then returned to his room in the back of the kitchen. Bella looked up from toying with her meal.

"Morning sleeping beauty." She smiled at him when he walked over to the fridge rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"How long was I asleep since you woke up?"

"Quite a while, I woke up at 9 o' clock and now it's around 11-ish. Someone sure is a lazy arse. You know how bored I was?"

"My apologies for not being there to entertain you, my lady, I just wasn't aware that I'm supposed to be there at your every beck and call." He said, imitating a Queen's royal servant as he placed a glass of orange juice in front of her and took a seat.

"Don't tempt me to actually make you my slave." She suggested, winking seductively. Harry observed her intently with his green eyes, a question nagging his thoughts that he was dying to ask. Bella took a swig of the juice and had a forkful of omelette, half way from her mouth, until she noticed Harry watching her. "What?"

"Just wondering... what were you dreaming about last night?"

"You don't need to worry about it."

"And why not?"

"It's none of your business, that's why." She rebutted but Harry wasn't about to give up so easily. The thing he and Hermione both shared was their determination to get answers.

"Actually, it is my business, we're living together remember?"

"That doesn't mean I have to tell you everything about myself, fool."

"I believe it does. Since you might spend a while here, it would be recommended for us to know all there is to know about each other."

"Your argument isn't valid. I doubt you would tell me a single thing about yourself so why should I?"

"On the contrary, if you asked, I would be more than willing to answer any questions you may have about me." Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at him. She had hoped that the last statement would get him to change his mind and not question her further about her nightmare but apparently that had failed. Harry realised that she couldn't put up a fight anymore. "Do we have a deal then?" She sighed and tapped a long fingernail on the dark-wood table.

"It was about Lord Voldemort as you probably already know. He was...angry with me. I didn't protect him. I wasn't there for him when he needed me most and I let him fall. The Dark Lord wanted revenge and he kept after me through the woods, not giving up the chase. I've had the same dream for days but right as he used Avada Kedavra, I would wake up. Are you happy now Harry?"

"Yes actually but why didn't you want to tell me?"

"I didn't want to seem like a spineless coward. I can handle myself, so why tell others about things as meaningless as this?"Harry smiled at her understandingly and slid his hand over the table onto hers.

"Bella, you may be many things but I know for a fact that you are not a coward. If anything, you are the strongest and most capable witch I know. And for your information everyone has weak moments but that doesn't mean their altogether weak people. It just makes one stronger to be able to admit their fears. Besides, what do you have to be afraid of? Do you even know who you are? You're Bellatrix Lestrange for god's sake! The craziest, most maniacal, and bravest witch alive!"

His words accompanied by that trademark, wide, charming grin that only he could manage, made the woman blush a deep red. It took everything in her being not to rape him. "You sure know how to charm a woman don't you?" He chuckled a bit.

"I wouldn't say I can charm women. I just say things how they are. Is there anything else you would like to tell me about? Eventually, it'll all have to come out."

"Hmm, well my marriage to Rodolphus Lestrange wasn't out of love. Actually, I didn't and still don't give a damn about him. He feels the same about me. The only reason we did get married was for the sake of wedding a pure-blood. The only thing we did have in common was a passion for the Dark Lord."

"Bellatrix why would you... why marry someone you don't care about? That's so idiotic; I can't even begin to explain. I would ask you to file a divorce, but since no one knows whether he's dead or in Azkaban let's consider him gone. Next person you marry, I better approve of."

"What are you, my father?"

"No, just someone who believes you should happy. I hope that you aren't still in love with Voldemort though. If he were still alive, I would never approve of that wedding."

"Tsk, after being stuck in a room and left there for two hours and having time to think, I'm sure I'm well over him in matters of affection."

"Good, now come on." Harry said getting up from his seat. He wanted to do something that was also part of his plan to get her to turn good.

"What? Where are we going?"

"I'm going to give you a tour of London. I know you don't like muggles, so just ignore them and try not to kill anyone."

"Eh, no promises but I'll try." She smirked mischievously when he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

><p>The weather was perfect, a cloudless sky and a bit of a chill in the breeze. Harry walked out wearing a black jacket over a red shirt with dark blue jeans and white sneakers. Bellatrix appeared out the door wearing a long, black, vinyl coat with a hoodie, gripping her every curve perfectly, as well as black gloves and boots. Harry bought along his new Firebolt broomstick, the latest model, long enough for two people and cast a disillusionment charm on it so they could travel without the broom being seen<p>

Their first stop was Buckingham Palace. The palace with its beautiful lawns filled with flowers of all kinds and splendour was indeed a great sight to see. Although, they both agreed that Hogwarts was far better, stupendous and more magnificent with magical secrets everywhere.

"Although, I did destroy the Great Hall once and that was quite a joy."

"Oh yeah, I saw that when I was running after you. You're skilled with non-verbal magic but... you really are psychotic aren't you? I still can't get that cackle out of my head." It was a bit odd to Harry that they were talking about this like it was a pleasant pastime.

"Speaking of magic, when do I get my wand back?"

"When I think you're ready, then you'll get it."

"Will I be able to change your mind somehow?"

"If you're referring seducing me till you get it then no. It won't work." She pouted and continued walking grudgingly like a child who didn't get what they wanted.

After that, they toured Big Ben and bought a Muggle camera to take pictures. Harry managed to take a photograph of a guy a bit older than Harry, checking out Bellatrix and one of her tripping the boy to the floor. He had to interfere and stop her from stabbing the pervert with a dagger she had hidden in her boot.

Next, they visited Chelsea Physic Garden. The grass and plants were flawless, a perfect array of tall green trees, plants and flowers of many different shades and colours along with grand fountains, ponds, and statues. The pair looked like a couple to anyone passing by, a few looked at them with disgust because of the age difference but most thought that love is love. They strolled along the pebbled path sharing more about themselves, walking close together and ignoring the rest of the world. To the astonishment of both of them, they felt comfortable and easy telling one another about their lives. They clicked in a way neither could explain.

"You know, Snape was actually my mum's best friend when they were young. But he had an interest in the Dark Arts and becoming a Death Eater. She ended the friendship when he called her a mudblood. He loved her though... a lot. But he didn't the chance to tell her."

"I never would have guessed Severus had a soft side of all people."

"He did. I think I was the only one that's ever seen him cry. I always thought he disliked me but he actually cared about me. But Voldemort killed him too... took the life of yet another person who loved me." Harry took a deep shaky breath. "No offence, but I don't understand how you could have had feelings for someone like him. He would kill you without a thought if you stood in his way."

"Love is blind Harry. Apparently, mine was a bit too blind. So thanks for making me see sense." Looking up into the sky, Harry noticed the sun was close to disappearing over the horizon, when an idea hit him.

"Hey I want to show you one last place before we go." He jumped on his broom that he was holding and ushered for Bellatrix to get on as well. She sat in front of him and Harry ordered her to close her eyes as she pulled up the hood of her coat.

"Why? Where are we off to now?"

"You'll see, just don't look." She sighed and listened as he leaned over her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and gripped the handle of the broom. The feel of his body against her gave Bella a sense of security and ease that was new to her. As fast as a bullet they shot into the air and were quickly at a good spot in the air. "Alright open your eyes... now."

When she did, the sight that greeted her was breathtaking. The twilight sky framed the thousands of lights and buildings perfectly. Harry slowed down when they were over Thames River, overlooking the scenery of the London Bridge and busy nightlife of the city.

"Wow... looks like muggles really know how to make a nice eye candy. I have a teensy bit of respect for them perhaps."

"Well that's a relief."

"I said perhaps; don't get your hopes up. I remember you telling me your uncle and aunt were as bad as me so I don't get why you like humans."

"They were maybe even worse, but they don't matter to me. Other humans are quite alright." She laughed dryly and turned to look at his deep green eyes with her dark ones, sliding her hands onto his on the broom handle. He looked down at her and smiled a smile that melted her core.

"Harry," she whispered raucously, knowing what they both wanted, "kiss me..." And without a thought, he did as he was told, moulding his lips to hers. She did the same, kissing him back in a wild passion. When they pulled away for a breath, Harry let a bit of logic come back to him again. Without another word, he flew them back to 12 Grimmauld Place.


	6. Fessing Up

Bellatrix had long since gone to bed but Harry had decided to sit in the study, staring outside the window and lost in his own train of thought. '_What the hell am I doing?'_ He asked himself. '_I'm starting to care about her so damn much that she actually means something to me… Before this happened, she was nothing in my eyes but a worthless death eater that would be better off dead. Now look. She's changed me in such little time.'_

He slammed his head against the window in frustration. _'Why… why did you want me to take her in Sirius?'_ It was perhaps the millionth time he had asked that question, but the chance of an answer wasn't available. It was too late to turn back though. He had to bear with it and try to hide those growing feelings, that nagging desire to want to love her, deep inside his heart. He had locked the emotions in a labyrinth, inside a dungeon, without any keys. That should do it.

Taking a deep breath, Harry walked up the stairs and peeked inside her room to find her sleeping soundly. As he walked closer, there was a peaceful, serene look on her face. It wasn't something someone sees everyday on Bellatrix Lestrange of all people. The normal devilish smile that he had grown to love so much was gone, nonetheless she looked just as beautiful.

Suddenly, she moaned in her sleep and twisted and turned under the covers. "No… No I'm sorry," She murmured; Harry probably being the only person who had ever heard her utter those last two words. "My lord… I don't want to… I won't." Hesitantly, he tapped her shoulder, earning him a hard slap from Bella who continued squirming.

"Blimey that hurt." Harry said rubbing his sore cheek. "Bellatrix wake up... Bella!" At the second beckon, she shot out of bed and pushed Harry against the wall, pressing a knife into his neck. He reflexively shot his hands into the air. Eventually, the panic-stricken expression of hers smoothed out as she realised who it was. "My god, you're even dangerous in your sleep. Where did you get that?"

"The kitchen of course-…why are you looking at me like that?" He had just taken notice of her body... her uncovered body. The sight caused him to turn a deep red and cover his eyes and face with his hand.

"Wh- Why the hell are you naked?"

"Ohhh," she drawled, finally knowing what he was seeing. "I always sleep like this, it's quite comfortable.

"Y-You can't sleep like that here! Someone might walk in on you!"

"Someone already has. I don't seem to mind...and neither do you considering you're peeking through your fingers." He blushed deeper and closed the gap that he was looking out of, unintentionally of course. But he had to admit, she had a smashing body. "Since I'm having bad dreams... you could climb into bed with me. But we'll have to do something... interesting to pass the time." She whispered huskily into his ear, pressing her chest against his.

"I don't plan on nor do I want to do what you're referring to."

"Oh Harry... when will you learn that lying to me is pointless? She mocked with that lascivious, amused grin. "I would advise you to learn Occlumency, but then I wouldn't be able to get inside your head and that's no fun."

"Well that's not very fair, you taught Draco. It would be nice to get you to stop poking around in my thoughts."

"I only taught Draco because his thoughts when he looked at me were... very naughty and detailed. Not that I didn't enjoy looking through them but the concept is odd. I am his aunt after all."

"Ugh that's disgusting..." Harry's eye involuntarily twitched, imaging Draco thinking things like that about Bellatrix who at this moment pressed her body against him and trailed her fingers along his chest.

"But your thoughts... they're more modest; majority of the time anyway. Although it would be nice to actually do some of the things you think about. If only you didn't hide the longing. Wow, it's hidden pretty deep... Why not just act on impulse and get what you want? I'm sure both of us would have a splendid time." At this point, Harry could feel her intruding his mind but couldn't keep her out. Unfortunately, he wasn't very good at emotional control, thus his lack in being an Occlumens.

"Bella... go back to bed." He commanded still not looking at her while taking her wrists and gently pushing her away from him. However, she resisted and pushed him up against the wall, crushing her lips against his. Harry was stiff and didn't want to respond but was soon kissing her back with equivalent passion.

Smoothly, she reached into his pants and slowly, teasingly stroked his impressive length. Bella stopped kissing him for a moment to graze her lips down his neck, feeling him shiver from the touch. Reaching the nape, she bit down hard yet lovingly. The love-bite would be hard to hide and she knew it, precisely why it was done. It would be interesting to see how he tried to cover it. Unconsciously though, she had claimed him as hers and hers alone by leaving her mark on him.

If it weren't for the reminder of just who she was and how his friends would react, Harry wouldn't have been able to stop his sexual tendency. She was about to kiss him again but he forced himself to turn his head. The opposition was clear as day.

"Why do you keep refusing what you want, Harry?" Bella asked with an indication of irritation in her voice.

"Because..." He muttered in a barely audible tone, not willing to answer.

"Because _what_?"

"No I just…"

"Then what Harry? What is your damned problem?"

"It's because I like you alright!" He shouted, placing his hands on his head and running them through his hair. "It's not right. I'm not supposed to like you in any way! But I do! I'm supposed to want you _dead_! But I don't! I'm not supposed to care whether you're here or not... but I do. I need you." His voice lowered to a whisper. "You are... _deranged. _And this is_ wrong_... so... very... wrong."

Shutting his mouth after letting all his despair out in the open, Harry quietly trudged into his room, leaving Bellatrix to think over everything. She never could have imagined that her Master's worst enemy would care for her so much that it drove him mad. What was even more surprising was the fact that she didn't want him dead either. She was growing onto Harry Potter of all people.

* * *

><p>The next morning, a doorbell and faint, constant knocking awoke Harry. He didn't get enough sleep last night but managed to get out of bed, remembering to wear a collared, red, button-up shirt to hide the bite.<p>

"Good morning, sorry to stop by without a word but we were getting a bit bored back at home." Ron said enthusiastically.

"Harry… you look terrible. Did you sleep alright? Is something wrong?" Hermione asked noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

"Uh, no nothing's wrong. I had a rough night, is all."

"Mind if we come in, it's a bit nippy out here."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, come on in." Harry apologised to Ron, stepping out of the way so they could come in. "I'll make some tea." He marched downstairs, followed by the ginger and a very suspicious Hermione. Her friend was even more out of it than usual, and she planned to find out why yet again.

They relaxed and had nice, friendly conversation over a cup of tea like friends do. Ron made his jokes, lightening the mood as he always manages to do, and Harry joined in with his sarcastic wit. Hermione was just about to ask him about his roommate when a doorbell interrupted her. "I'll get it." She said hurrying up and coming back down with Ginny.

"Harry!" She exclaimed happily, running to give her boyfriend a big hug with a happy grin. He was just as thrilled to see her, but in a different way, a more brotherly love that he had only felt for Hermione. '_It could be possible that I've always seen her as a sister but just misunderstood my feelings…'_ He assumed, but quickly shook the thought away, not wanting to think such things.

Although, his guess as to what he really felt about her was given evidence when she leaned down, and kissed him. It was strange to him and didn't send his heart soaring like with Bellatrix. His eyes stayed open for a while but he uncertainly kissed her back. When they pulled away, Ginny stared into his eyes knowing there was something wrong.

Before she could question it, everyone had turned to look at the dark witch leaning against the staircase, a scowl mixed with an amused grin and raised eyebrow gracing her face. To Hermione and Ron, it was very awkward to see the very person who had tortured and locked them up, waltzing around free of worry and not trying to kill them.

"Sorry to intrude everyone." She grinned maliciously while making herself a cup of tea from the counter, enjoying as everyone except Harry watched her cautiously. They were thinking she would pull out a wand any second and stupefy them but she silently and slowly sipped from her cup and wandered upstairs like a ghost. "Splendid tea by the way Harry." She commented, clearly basking in the trauma everyone was going through at the sight of her.

"Thanks." He said, feeling the stares from his friends. "Charming, isn't she?"

"Charming? She's frightening enough to make you wet yourself." Ron complained, gulping.

"I don't understand how you can sleep at night knowing she's under your roof."

"Ginny, you would be surprised how well we get along. She wouldn't try anything so don't worry so much."

"She wouldn't try anything? Do you even remember who she is?" Hermione blurted.

"I do, but she's slowly changing so don't be so wary about it. I've got her in... some sort of control."

"That's very reassuring mate." Harry laughed at Ron's dry humour and changed the topic to a lighter one about the Weasleys business. Soon enough, the good-hearted mood was back in the air. They laughed and just enjoyed each other's company until well into the evening when they had to leave.

Although, Hermione recommended that she stay behind and catch up with them later, causing Harry to stiffen in fear of what might be next. Ginny and Ron didn't question her about it, assuming she merely wanted to catch up some more with him, and departed.

Harry had taken a sudden interest in twiddling his thumbs, ignoring the piercing glare of the smart, intellectual witch before him. The tension could literally be felt in the air. After figuring that he wouldn't willingly tell her, she started off the discussion.

"What is it... what is it that has you so... on edge Harry? I'm near positive it's about _her_."

"Hermione, why do you have to be so inquisitive? You know sometimes it's alright to leave a question unanswered."

"This is different and you know it. I can't let it go if the matter involves you. You can't expect to put everyone you care about before yourself, and not get anything in return, so out with it." He sighed in defeat.

"She's just... troublesome, that's all."

"Troublesome how? I need specifics."

"Well…how do I put this? Um, she's... a tease; loves to harass the living hell out of me."

"_Sexually_ harass you?" She questioned disgust eminent in her voice.

"I never said that."

"That's the connotation expected when you use the word tease." Harry slammed his head on the table with a groan.

"I don't want to explain it." Hermione narrowed her eyes at the sight of a mark on Harry's neck and cocked her head a bit to have a look at it but his shirt collar covered it. She stood up unnoticed and leaned closely over him, pulling down the collar and gasping at the sight before he could stop her from looking.

"H-Harry... is that...a...a _love-bite_? It couldn't possibly be from Ginny because she just now visited and if it happened while you were at the Burrow, it would have been gone by now... and you haven't been anywhere else that I know of. The only person living with you has been..." The puzzle pieces all formed themselves and emotions flickered on Hermione's face like a slide show. Horror. Rage. Shock. Loathing. Revulsion. And rage again. "You didn't... you couldn't have..."

"It's not what you think! I haven't-"

"Blimey Harry! How could you do that with _her_? I mean, I understand that she is gorgeous in her own psychotic way but you-"

"But Hermione I didn't-"

"When Ginny finds out what you've done, she'll go mad with despair! Not to mention the fight you and Ron will get in to! Why would you do that! Did you not remember what I-"

"Look, I wouldn't ever-"

"Just think about it! What she's done! Her devotion to Voldemort, and you would go ahead and _shag_ her? That's so repulsive I can't even begin to-"

"DAMMIT HERMIONE, LISTEN TO ME!" He screamed, finally shutting her up then, taking a deep breath, he explained it calmly. "I haven't slept with her. This bite is just... I don't even know. It was me letting things get farther than they should have. But no matter how much I wanted to... I didn't act on it. So be proud of me."

"You wanted to...?"

"I'm not going to lie, I did. I still do actually. Hermione, you don't understand just how much she means to me. Just a couple of weeks ago, I didn't give a damn about her and wanted her dead but now... now she's needed in my life. How she managed to change my mind so quickly is beyond me, but I can't do anything about it. Every bloody time I close my eyes she's there; her lips curving in that wicked grin and her laugh echoing through my ears. I find it every bit as repulsive and horrid as you do, so don't blame me."

Hermione was speechless. She didn't know whether to slap him, hug him out of pity, or murder the woman who was making him feel this way. "So… Sirius basically left you his cousin as a prostitute?" She joked to lighten the mood, releasing a short laugh from Harry.

"That's one way to put it but I guess I can consider her a… friend in some bizarre sense."

"A friend isn't someone who has tried to kill you in the past."

"Good point, but… I don't know we just click in a strange way. I can't explain it."

"Are you telling me you have a type of affection for her Harry?"

"No! I- I... I don't know what it is alright? She just means something to me." She couldn't yell at him for it because it seemed out of his control, even though the very thought was despicable to her.

"Alright, I should go now. You can't help it, so there's nothing I can do, no matter how much I'm against it." He nodded, pleased that she let the problem go, and followed her up to the door. She turned around before heading out the door.

"I kind of know how you feel, I used to have… conflicted feelings about someone. So, I can't judge."

"Really, who did you like?"

"That's not important."

"Since I just poured my feelings out to you, I think I have the right to know. Besides, whoever it is couldn't be worse than Bellatrix." Hermione sighed, completely aware of his determined personality like hers. Quickly, she placed a hand on Harry's face and kissed his cheek.

"It was you." before he could question her further, she apparated away before his eyes, leaving behind a blushing and confused Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've always had a sort of liking for Harry/Hermione so I wanted a teensy bit of that included in here. But don't worry because it won't interfere at all with Bellatrix and Harry. By the way, sorry if they are mistakes I did this at 5 a.m. Also, I was informed (Thank you to that person in advance) that Kreacher calls Harry 'Master Harry', so that will be changing. **


	7. Target

Before going to sleep, Harry had received a letter from Kingsley Shacklebolt through owl post. It was inviting him to the Ministry to get a tour and learn the basics of being an Auror as well as actually going out in the field, which would take about three weeks max. Even though he wasn't in the right mind to go out, getting some fresh air and seeing new faces would be good for him.

Harry managed to get out of bed around 1 p.m. because of another restless night and skipped breakfast. He kept recalling those last words Hermione spoke to him and just how unprepared he was to hear something like that. However, it wasn't the time to worry about that memory. What was really worrisome was the fact that Bellatrix wasn't in her room or bumming around in the kitchen like usual.

He was about to do a thorough search of the house until he heard a faint, musical noise coming from the study. As Harry walked toward it, the tune to what was being played became more familiar; Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata and it was being played beautifully.

Cautiously, he entered through the door, not making a sound and found the person he was searching for playing the piano effortlessly as though she's been doing it for years. Harry himself didn't know anything at all about the piano so the instrument was more of a décor piece to him. Bella was playing like an expert though, in a way that was as enchanting and intoxicating as she is.

Harry soon found that he was hypnotised by the tune; unable to stop listening to the melodious music that could probably tame beasts. After no more than seven minutes, she had stopped playing, snapping the one-man audience out of his daze.

"That... was brilliant!" He exclaimed, grinning at her. "I never took you for the Beethoven type though or a musical one for that matter." Bella turned around in the bench and smiled at him, crossing her legs then smoothing down the black dress she was wearing.

"I only dabble in music. It's sort of a hobby and something to pass the time with; came in handy when there was nothing to do during the time of the war."

"It seems like you haven't lost your touch. How did you learn?"

"Whatever sounds right to me is what I play. There are few muggle songs that I actually know of like that one."

"Well you have quite an ear for music then. The piece I heard was wicked and that's an understatement." His words warmed her heart in a way that she had never felt before. It was the first time that someone had ever complimented her on something that didn't involve killing or torturing. "Oh, by the way I might have to leave again for a couple of days so you'll have to go back to the Malfoys."

"Where do you think you're going? Heading back to your ginger girlfriend aren't you?" There was a tinge of jealousy in her tone that was new to them both.

"No, I'm going to the Ministry for a type of introduction to being an Auror."

"I see... so if I were to run away, you would personally come after me, wouldn't you?" She questioned inquisitively.

"Of course, but I doubt you would escape in the first place. You're wild not stupid so you know well enough that you would be caught and perhaps killed."

"Are you implying you would let them kill me?" She examined with a delighted smile. Harry didn't want to answer the question because he was ashamed to admit that he wouldn't kill her, even if she did something wrong. Or if he was the one to end her life, the decision would involve a lot of reluctance. Bella figured what his response was by the silence and turned back to the piano, tapping it with her nail.

"Anyway," Harry said after clearing his throat, "I won't be gone too long. Make sure that you don't-"

"Do you know how to play?" She interrupted him.

"Huh?"

"Can you play this?"

"No, but I don't really have time to-"

"Come here," she patted the spot next to her but Harry didn't budge because the invite was so sudden. Bellatrix detected his uncertainty and cocked her head a bit toward him. "Come now, I won't bite..." He scoffed and rubbed his neck, signalling to the reminder of her bite. "Well I'll try not to. That should be reassurance enough."

Harry shrugged and sat down on the bench, while Bellatrix stood up behind him. She leaned over him, took his hands, and placed them lightly over the keys, with her fingers over every one of his. Bella controlled Harry's hand and pressed down on the keys that needed to be played. It was a mysterious yet wicked tune at the beginning, resembling Bellatrix's personality.

The melody also seemed to describe Harry's life in a way; tragic yet happy at certain times, full of adventure and magic. He didn't recognise hearing it anywhere before, but it was the most amazing, harmonic sound he had ever heard. **(In case anyone's wondering, it's 'Hedwig's Theme.' I wanted it to be showcased somewhere, this seemed perfect.)**

Harry found himself looking at the woman resting her chin on his shoulder, her dark eyes focused on playing the notes precisely. He wondered just how many other talents and secrets one person could have. She glanced at him to discover his eyes looking intently into hers and stopped playing. With a smug look, she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"Normally I wouldn't let anyone eyeball me like that... but you're an exception." Stating that, Bella kissed his shoulder and disappeared from the room. Harry dropped his head on the piano, creating a blaring noise from the keys. '_Why do I continue to be so bewitched by someone like her?'_ He pondered, not knowing the answer. _'I must be losing my mind.'_

* * *

><p>Bellatrix was lazing around as she always did at her sister's residence, toying with little trinkets that lay around the handsome mansion, usually choosing to either relax on the white sofa in the great room near the entrance hall or to tyrannise the house elves. Frequently, she would stroll around the large drawing room, the past location of the Dark Lord's headquarters, and remember the skirmish that had taken place there. She dwelled on remembering the hatred that loomed in Harry's eyes towards her back then as well as the bloodthirsty desire to kill him that she possessed. Both feelings were fading fast between the two. The reason for the change in emotions was a mystery and not understandable by either of them.<p>

During her stay, Narcissa detected that Bellatrix was somewhat changed though. Bella maintained majority of her demented personality and interesting humour but some things were still different. When a house elf did one of her biddings wrong, instead of striking it, she would just give the creature a stern look and request that it be fixed immediately. When she was asking a favour of Draco, she was as polite as possible in doing so. Not to mention her temper was easier to maintain, cooled down as though by ice.

It was almost three weeks since she had arrived, and the Malfoys as well as Bellatrix had just sat down for dinner when the doorbell rang. Narcissa stood up and sauntered to the door, everyone holding down their curiosity as to who it might be.

"Good evening, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh Harry," She greeted him kindly, her previous displeasure of seeing a half-blood all but gone. Harry was an exception considering what he'd done and once again, she acknowledged his grown maturity. "I see you made it through the gates. As I trust in you now, you can come and go as you please. Although everyone is eating dinner at the moment; Bellatrix won't be ready until an hour or two."

"Alright, I'll be back around then I guess, pleasure meeting you" He turned to leave, but the blond-haired witch at the door was struck with an idea, a plan of sorts, to figure out what was really going on between the young man and her older sister.

"Hold on, Potter. Why don't you come in and join us?" He was taken aback by the sudden offer. It would also be strange to be admitted into the home he had entered and escaped as a prisoner, now as a guest.

"Oh, uh... I would rather not intrude Mrs. Malfoy."

"Pish posh Harry, I insist you come in. No arguing." He knew he couldn't decline by the forceful glare yet inviting look on her face so Harry timidly stepped inside the sumptuously decorated manor. Paintings lined the walls of the entrance area, complimented by the stone floors, covered mostly by a magnificent red carpet.

She led him into the dining room, just as ostentatious as the rest of the home with a long dark wood table, black ornate chairs, and smooth brick walls. Everyone sitting at the table turned their heads towards the guest, resulting in different reactions. Draco simply nodded, Lucius narrowed his eyes from the head seat, also nodding, and Bellatrix beamed at him with a sly glint in her eyes as always.

"Since he was a bit early I asked him to join us for dinner, I hope it isn't a problem Lucius."

"Humph… no not at all. Have a seat Potter."

"Thank you, sir." Harry took the chair next to Draco who sat beside his father. It was noticeable that Lucius' relationship to Harry was similar to that of his son's; not friends but not enemies either. There was a sort of peace that was never there before.

"So Harry," Narcissa started, "I am assuming that my sister has tried to be on her best behaviour? Although her best behaviour could be considered someone else's worst." He chuckled softly.

"She's been… a more tranquil person than she was before. The insanity is still there but to a much lighter degree. I never thought it possible. " Bellatrix scowled from across the table and flicked an olive at him. Harry was prepared and caught the first one, sticking his tongue out at her, but the second one hit him square in the forehead.

"Bellatrix, please refrain from playing with your food like a child." Lucius said in distaste. His sister-in-law silently mouthed "blah blah blah" whilst using her hand to snap her fingers against her thumb, creating a talking mouth-like shape. This only made Lucius roll his eyes at her childish antics.

The rest of the dinner was mainly silent with a considerable amount of conversation, varying from Harry's interest in becoming an Auror to what the Malfoys planned on doing now that the war was over. The chat wasn't too friendly but amicable enough, although slightly awkward on Harry's part since he wasn't this particular family's favourite person. At the end, Narcissa asked Harry to help her with the dishes, a strange proposal because they had house elves to do the chores, but he didn't refuse. This was just all part of her brilliant scheme.

The kitchen was as elegant as the rest of the home, marble counters, with many cabinets, and lamps lining the walls. As for now, the elves were in the servants quarters above. Narcissa had him dry while she cleaned, Harry being especially careful with the exquisite plates and goblets. Both were speechless the first few minutes until Narcissa thought of a way to start off.

"If only Draco were like you Harry. Last time I asked him to spend time with me he bolted as though I had asked him to wear a dress." Harry chuckled softly as he dried another glass and watched it place itself inside a cabinet.

"That would be a funny sight. Honestly I'm only doing this out of manners."

"And to think I disliked you once upon a time. You really have grown though Potter, I'll tell you that. Into quite a sharp young man, I must add." He hid a blush as she looked at him with sparkling blue eyes and a faint smile. Just then, Harry remembered something he should have done a while ago.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'm sorry that this is so late but... thank you. You saved my life in the Forbidden Forest and I owe you for that; even if you only did it for the sake of your family." Her smile became rather bemused at just how charming and gentlemanly Harry was. Despite the fact that the main reason she saved him was for herself and her family, the gratefulness was still present. It was no wonder her heartless sister could be falling for this man.

"You owe me nothing. It was all for the best... But may I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure go ahead."

"What exactly did you do with my sister? I have never seen her so... sane in ages." He grinned.

"Honestly, I think I did nothing more than kill the person that was her reason for being the way she was. With him gone, her motive for murdering me seems to have died down. That makes living with her easier." Narcissa laughed, a sweet sound, opposite to her sister's ear-splitting cackle.

The clicking of heels could faintly be heard down the hall and the door to the drawing room in front of the kitchen was opened and closed. Undoubtedly, it was Bellatrix making her way through the voluminous room towards them. It was Narcissa's time to act now and get the evidence she needed. If Bellatrix showed even an ounce of jealousy, it would be proof enough.

"Alright that's the last of them Mrs. Malf-" He was cut short when he turned to notice her dangerously close to him and placing one last piece of silverware away. Harry couldn't help but notice that she resembled Bellatrix, forcing him to remember the kisses and touches the two had shared. Also, Narcissa's generously sized bosom only made focusing on what was going on harder to comprehend.

The blond, stunning woman turned to face the scarlet boy when she spotted a hickey on his neck. Eyes widening, Mrs. Malfoy came closer and lightly touched his neck. If her assumption was correct, this was Bellatrix's doing.

At this point, Harry was about to make a run for it before she tried something when suddenly, Bellatrix appeared before them. He hadn't noticed that the clicking of the boots had long since ceased but Narcissa was perfectly aware of her sister watching.

"Cissy what the hell do you think you're doing?" To her eyes it looked as though they were nearly about to kiss, the idea sending both disgust and a smothering anger into her.

"Oh, hello there Bella, I didn't know you were here." There was a fraud look of surprise on Narcissa's face, only to be responded by raised eyebrows from the dark witch.

"I see. Funny how you're so close to him though; looks almost as though you were about to do something. I never would have expected you to try anything like that."

"You really are over reacting. I was just curious about that mark on his neck... where it came from. If it was from you I take it that you didn't heed my warning."

"What could make you guess that it was me who did it? He has a girlfriend, must have been her. And I do believe that Lucius would have the same reaction as me if he were to walk in on this." Narcissa smiled deviously, perfectly imitating that of Bellatrix's. With the reaction she had received, there was no question about it. Bella was growing possessive of Harry like she used to be of her previous master.

"No need to tell Lucius, I was merely... investigating." Clearing his throat and slowly backing away from the scene, Harry looked back and forth between the two.

"Well... I have no idea what's going on here but I'm going to go get your things Bellatrix... I'll be waiting outside." He walked out, mind swirling with questions as to what that was all about, leaving the Black sisters alone.

"Tsk tsk, I warned you Bella." Narcissa said shaking her head and leaning against the counter, arms crossed.

"What are you going on about this time?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm speaking of; you and Potter. There is something going on and it seems very serious by the looks of it."

"That's not blooming likely. He was the Dark Lord's worst enemy as well as mine. I'm only teasing him for my own pleasure and amusement, nothing more. It's quite entertaining actually."

"But if you weren't the least bit attracted to him, you would be torturing him instead."

"If I were torturing him I would be thrown back in Azkaban and not be able to roam free like I am now. Besides, this is a type of torture."

"How so?"

"He's a man with raging hormones and after being aroused by me, someone he used to despise, he basically goes stark mad. Just the other day he snapped, ranting on about not wanting me dead for once in his life and how it's wrong and confuses him to no end."

"Have you slept with him...?" Bellatrix sighed and twirled a ringlet of her hair in a finger.

"Ugh no, because of the conflict in his mind he won't give himself up to temptation no matter how hard I try. He has control, plenty of it to my dismay."

"So you have tried seducing the poor boy?"

"Many times but he's too strict, not fun at all but a challenge is fun. Have to admit though; he's as skilled with his lips as he is with a wand. If only I could test how well he can use his other equipment."

"Bella, that's so awful! For one, he's dating the Weasley girl! And second, there's a considerable age difference! And lastly, if he were to sleep with you he would never forgive himself and probably become as mental as, well... you were in prison!"

"Thank you for your kind words on that last part... But I can't be blamed. He is just as much of a treat to me as I probably am to him. It doesn't matter to me all too much how he feels about it afterwards."

"You truly are cruel, you know that Bella?"

"Why, of course. Why wouldn't I be? I'm bad, but I'm so bleeding good at it." She said with a wink and villainous grin. Narcissa simply rolled her eyes, turning to leave but stopping for a second.

"Be careful when it comes to him though. Get too close and both of you are screwed." With that, she strutted away.

* * *

><p>While walking down the long corridor of the mansion, without a clue of where to go, Harry came across Draco watching television in the great room. He seemed to be as lost in thought as Harry but was soon broken out of his trance by a light tap on the shoulder.<p>

"Mind leading me to Bellatrix's room, Draco? I need to get her things." At first, he just received a stunned look but was soon given a nod. As they toured through the halls, Harry stared in awe at the magnificence of the place. There were many pieces of ornate furniture, torches were lit dimly down the hall, marble fireplaces were in nearly every room they passed, and decorative glint mirrors were scattered around on many walls. Draco led him upstairs and into a guest bedroom next to Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy's room.

The room was modest, a single bed against the wall and an oak dresser, but littered with Bellatrix's clothes and belongings everywhere in complete disarray. Harry shook his head at how unorganised his roommate was then waved his wand and said, "Pack!" This sent every piece of clothing into the large trunk on the floor. "She really needs to start wearing a colour other than black."

"That's asking too much of Bellatrix... speaking of which Harry... what did you do to her?" Draco asked leaning against the door frame and watching him pick up the trunk.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you don't notice it. The change is crystal clear to anyone who knew the old Bellatrix Lestrange. How did you do it?"

"I really don't think I did anything but kill her master. The rest is just... her own development as her own person. She doesn't need to depend on some evil lord anymore and that was her muse to being the way she was."

"You make a point but there isn't a chance that all evil will leave her heart. So has she forced you to give her wand back?"

"Nope, I already made it clear that her feminine charm won't help her in getting it."

"Wow, and she didn't hold a dagger to your neck for that? She's gone soft. I'm surprised though, you aren't wrapped around her finger like I thought you would be by now." Harry chuckled dryly.

"I wouldn't say that, she has me in control but I'm constantly not letting her fully rule over me. By the way, I heard you used to think very... descriptive things about your aunt. That's rather disturbing mate." Draco turned bright red but couldn't think of how to respond to that. So he shamefully waltzed away, being followed by Harry's laugh.

"Hey why did I just pass by a very red nephew...? Were you two being naughty?" Bellatrix jeered, sticking her head in through the door.

"That's gross! Why would you even think of something like that?" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, if your orientation was wavering more on the other side it would explain how you have managed to resist my come-ons."

"It would be a valid argument but it isn't true at all. It's only my willpower getting me this far. Can you just give up and leave me be?"

"You expect me to quit trying to get you in bed? Come now Harry, you know me better than that. I'll just step up my game. Little Ms. Weasley won't even come close to what I'll do." He sighed and passed her with the trunk floating behind him.

"There's probably no one alive who can handle you." She followed him, skipping down the stairs.

"No one but you." Bella whispered into his ear, kissing his jaw as she hurried past him. _'Stay strong Harry; don't let her get to you... Maybe I can convince her not to sexually harass me.'_ The topic of his thoughts peeked around the hall she had disappeared into and shook her head.

"Can't change my mind, I always get my target. And I'll definitely get you."


	8. New Feelings

At this point, Harry was reaching a sort of down fall in his life. There was too much confusion and conflict running through him to even think straight. Not to mention the fact that he was growing to _like_ the very woman who had been the topic of his nightmares during his younger years. The very same who would sneer at him, boasting about her murder of Sirius Black.

During his leave, Harry was taken through all ten levels of the Ministry and given simple facts to know about every place. When he arrived at the Death Chamber though, his head swirled with horrible memories of his godfather's death, causing an intense migraine. The sinful cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange cut through his ears like a sharp piece of metal, the dark look in her eyes from that day, burning his soul.

He recalled just how she had provoked Neville in the Department of Mysteries... "Neville Longbottom isn't it? How's mum and dad?" These visions of the past only inflamed his rage towards Bellatrix and himself for actually forgetting all she had done. When Harry was sent to capture a few rogue dark wizards who were sided with Voldemort during the Second Wizarding War, his anger took over and he hunted each one down mercilessly. The other Aurors were impressed with his speed and capability against the dark arts, leading them to come to the conclusion that he needed no more training whatsoever.

Afterwards, when he was invited into the Malfoys home, Harry's frustration only worsened as he passed the drawing room while following Mrs. Malfoy. It was the same place where Bellatrix had cruelly interrogated Hermione and killed Dobby. He thought that once he laid eyes on the horrid witch he would use Avada Kedavra then and there. But upon seeing her, all the growing anger flooded out of his body like juice being squeezed out of a fruit.

The way Bella looked at him, a shimmer in her heavy-lidded brown eyes with a demented smile, distinguished by thin red lips set on her strong jaw... it was an altogether frightening yet beautiful sight that set Harry's heart pounding. Although, he couldn't quite figure out the deal with Mrs Malfoy that day, he could have sworn she was making a move on him but such a thought was odd to say the least. Even though she's considerably younger than Bellatrix the fact that she's a mother in a committed relationship and more mature makes her seem older.

Just then, Harry's bedroom door opened to reveal a very bored looking Bella. She yawned and invited herself in, sitting on the side of his bed. "Do I need to thoroughly explain to you what knocking is? Go back into your room." He said with irritation in his voice as he stared at the ceiling. Harry planned on keeping his boiling animosity towards her which would require him not looking Bella in the face.

"Itty, bitty, baby, Potter seems a wee bit angry with me." She whined, talking like an infant herself. Harry responded by pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Tell me what you want and leave."

"Oh, you really are in a sour mood. I told you that being an Auror is no fun job. Quit now or you'll always be this crabby."

"Actually being an Auror is fun. I caught three people who had helped Voldemort while I was there and that was quite a thrill."

"Ah, I see. So they aren't all gone yet... interesting. Although I can't believe those cowards didn't assist the Dark Lord during the final battle till their last dying breath."

"Sounds like you're still loyal to him."

"Not exactly, in some sense perhaps I am. It's mainly just the fact that some didn't follow him until the end that's bothering me. If you are going to be involved in a war, why not stay loyal and fight?

"Makes sense, some Slytherin students didn't fight with us but it doesn't matter anymore. Why are you here again?"

"I can't sleep."

"And what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Take me to the Three Broomsticks for a couple of shots of Firewhisky to help me sleep." She proclaimed.

"Are you mad? If anyone sees you out in public in Hogsmeade we're both going to be killed! It's rather late as well so I could just stupefy you to help you sleep."

"That wouldn't be a very peaceful sleep. Come on Harry, I haven't been near any wizarding place besides Azkaban! It couldn't hurt!"

"Yes it could. You might just destroy the whole village."

"Come now, how would that be possible if I don't have my wand?"

"Bellatrix I said no and that means-!" Harry had risen out of bed and dared to look her in the face. Big mistake. As soon as he spotted her pout and the tired look in her eyes, he couldn't help but oblige. "Fine... but don't get piss drunk."

"No promises there sweetie but how do you plan on getting me in?"

"I was thinking just a hooded robe would do the trick or my invisibility cloak."

"The robe idea can't entirely hide my face, my smile is well-known and I don't plan on being invisible either... have any Polyjuice potion lying around?"

"I believe so; probably in the cupboard down in the basement. Why?" Bellatrix rose from the bed then began raiding Harry's neatly organised closet. She appeared outside holding the red shirt Harry had worn when Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were over. Carefully, Bella inspected it and grinned triumphantly when she pulled off a piece of long, red hair.

"Good thing she has such flimsy hair... No one should have a problem if you're there with your girlfriend should they?"

"No but... I'm not very comfortable with the idea of you being Ginny. In fact, I don't think you can manage her personality."

"Oh please, watch me." Bella raised her head up haughtily, arms poised at her side like an arrogant heiress and began to flaunt around the room. "Look at me, I'm little Ms Weasley. I'm such a goodie-two-shoes; always helping mummy bake cookies and oh so very sweet all the time." Harry laughed softly, shaking his head. Then he stretched and forced himself out of bed, patting Bellatrix's head as he passed by.

"We'll work on it I suppose. Good try though; it wasn't all that bad."

"Humph, I thought my performance was spot-on." She grumbled, following him downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Blimey! This girl has no curves or breasts whatsoever! It feels as though I'm in the body of a ten-year-old! And this is supposed to satisfy you somehow? Ha! I would rather be the Mudblood!" Harry sighed in exasperation. She had been complaining ever since they entered Hogsmeade through the floo network. He wanted to apparate but didn't have the energy to go through the unpleasant feeling of Apparition this late at night. "Honestly Harry, her chest is a B at most! Why you dated her in the first place isn't understandable to me whatsoever. Look at the colour of my hair! It's in no style whatsoever! I'm a bloody ginger for god's sake! She could atleast have a pretty face."<p>

"Bellatrix," He finally spoke, "just be glad her Polyjuice potion didn't taste as awful as yours did to Hermione."

"Wait a second... so you did break into my vault! I knew it!"

"In fact, we broke into it after you tortured Hermione... A strand of your hair was left on her clothes." He took another calming breath to keep from getting too angry. It was sensible that his hatred towards her started coming back bit by bit now after he had a clear, descriptive memory in his mind of everything she had done. The feelings only sprouted after he revisited the locations of these horrible pastimes "The sword came to us when we needed it. Not like it matters now, Voldemort's dead." Harry was actually slightly happy that he could have some sort of dislike towards her. It felt natural that he should feel this way but he knew that one kiss from her would probably destroy the existence of this premature hatred for good.

They walked inside the warm, cosy atmosphere of the inn and pub. There was a bit of smoke inside the building yet the place was still very welcoming. Walking down the stairs from the inn area was the stunning, blond owner of the Three Broomsticks, Madam Rosmerta, seemingly around Bellatrix's age and just as attractive. When looking towards the entrance and spotting Harry, her pretty face lightened up and she personally greeted him with a tight hug. The woman's good looks didn't go unnoticed by the witch in disguise.

"Harry Potter! What a pleasure it is to see you again! My, my you have grown into a sort of prince charming haven't you? What brings you here at this hour?"

"The pleasure is all mine, Madam Rosmerta. I was just dropping by because..." He turned to face Bellatrix. "Ginny needed a few drinks to calm her nerves." Bella put on her best angelic smile, obviously forced. The fact that the other two still had their arms around each other slightly irked Bella.

"Hello Madam Rosmerta." Her voice was over-dramatically high pitched.

"Hello Ginny... do you have a cold?"

"Oh yes, she does. She stayed out in the rain too long I guess." Harry answered a bit too quickly with a nervous laugh.

She looked at them both warily, noticing that Ginny was dressed differently than usual; a black skirt and sleeveless top under a long dark brown robe. Such plain colours weren't like her and gave her a sort of evil look, but Rosmerta thought of it as a phase. "Come on in, I'll be sure to serve you two as many as you need. Go easy on the alcohol intake though. I don't need Molly coming in and scolding me."

They were seated at the bar, a mirror behind the table reflecting their faces and the rest of the clean, cheery establishment filled with quite a lot of people. Harry ordered a Butterbeer while Bellatrix drank glass upon glass of Firewhisky.

It was difficult to convince Madam Rosmerta to let 'Ginny' drink Firewhisky because it wasn't allowed for those under the age of seventeen. It was then bought up that the rule was barely followed anyways so she might as well be able to have some.

She was going to object again but the pleading look in Harry's eyes, begging to just leave the matter, persuaded her not to. Madam Rosmerta couldn't help but see how handsome the young boy had become with his light stubble, sharp jaw, and sweet smile. But the thought was dropped because she didn't want to think that about a young and more importantly, taken, man.

"If you drink at that rate, you're going to be wasted in no time and I'll have to carry you back."

"Don't be so uptight Harryy." She slurred. "Let loose! It's not like being carried home is a bad idea." It was unnatural to see someone as innocent looking as Ginny so out of it but Harry had to remind himself repeatedly that it wasn't really her.

"You know what, I think that's enough for tonight come on, let's go or you might-"

"Harry, may I ask you a favour before you leave?" Called Rosmerta from the table she was serving behind them.

"Uh, sure what is it?" She took out her wand from a pocket in her apron and guided bag full of trash towards him.

"Mind throwing that out for me, dear?" He did as he was told and walked out the door. As soon as he was gone, Rosmerta stood beside 'Ginny' and eyed her suspiciously as she took a long swig of her drink, shutting her eyes tight from the burning feeling it left in her throat. "I never would have known that you were the type to go out on a bender." Bellatrix replied in a high and girlish tone again.

"I'm really not, but I felt like being a little daring today. It's something new."

"I see... how is your relationship with Harry going then?" She asked to start small talk. Bellatrix decided to answer the question in a way that would benefit her and Harry both.

"Quite horrible, I have to say. It's so bad that I believe that I might just break up with him."

"It can't be that horrible can it? I can't imagine him being a bad boyfriend. It would be such a shame to let a great person like Harry go." Bella couldn't resist the devious smirk that played on her lips.

"Indeed it would... but he could do better... much better." Rosmerta narrowed her eyes, suspicion growing in her mind. She had a hint that this most likely wasn't the real Ginny. As to who it could actually be... she had no idea. Before it could be questioned, Harry walked back inside, surprised to see the pub owner talking to Bellatrix. Quickly, he ran to her side and heaved up the drunken girl by her arm, leaving a generous tip.

"Sorry about her. Ginny hasn't been acting like herself lately ever since the cold. It's been nice though, I'll try to be back soon!" Without another word, he dragged Bella outside as she waved a goodbye with her fingers. "Alright, what were you two talking about?" He asked once they were out of hearing distance.

"Don't worry so much Harry, I handled it perfectly. Exactly how the little redhead would do." He still wasn't reassured by the answer. Knowing Bellatrix, she probably said some absurd answer but if it wasn't wild enough to have Madam Rosmerta bolt out after them, it was safe enough.

"Alright, I hope you can sleep now. Let's go home."

"Whaaat? No, I don't want to go home yet! Come on let's go Diagon Alley!" She proposed, stumbling a bit on her feet.

"Now you've really lost it. I'm not taking the risk and going somewhere else where you could be recognized."

"Harryyy I would really like to buy some clothes I had my eyes on before my so called death."

"You're too drunk to walk and you expect me to take you out to buy things? It's almost 11 o'clock and the stores will close soon."

"Then let's go while we still have the time. Who knows when you'll let me go to a wizarding area again?" Harry leaned back against one of the thatched cottages of the picturesque little classy village, with a hard look on his face. In a final attempt, Bella stuck out her lips then added a fragile look to her eyes; the perfect bait. "Please?" It was the first time she was consciously saying this word and it felt strange coming from her mouth. However, it worked perfectly and Harry fulfilled her wish.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix had spent a good forty minutes in Twilfitt and Tatting's, the store preferred by both her and her sister. Harry quickly became tedious of watching her try on black clothing again and again but did a fair job at pretending like he was interested. Although, when she started showcasing herself in lingerie, his interest shot up tenfold. As she purchased an innumerable amount of clothes, Harry included a dark green, gorgeous gown with the same attributes as other dresses Bella owned.<p>

"I didn't know you were a cross dresser…" She sneered.

"Have you ever seen me wear something even remotely feminine? It's not for me though, it's for you."

"You know that's really going to stand out in my wardrobe."

"It's not a bad thing to have a little colour in your style. Since I'm paying for all this, at least let me chose one thing."

"Fine, fine but I don't have to wear it."

"No, no you'll wear it eventually. I'll make sure of it."

"If that's a challenge, I accept." Harry chuckled at her competitiveness in such a small matter and held open the door for her as she walked through. They took a stroll, arm in arm, across the cobblestone streets with Harry's hand in the pocket of his black coat and the shopping bags in his other. He walked her by Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes on 93 Diagon Alley, telling her all about how Fred and George founded the place and lit it up with their unique humour and mischievous personalities.

"Fred and George were unlike any pair of people I've ever seen; always together, linked by an unbreakable bond. Their comical ways and classical tricks made them very popular in Hogwarts… and then you Death Eaters had to come around and kill the other half of the Weasley twins."

"Fred and George… the very same who made Dolores Umbridge go mad?"

"Yeah, those are the ones. I'm surprised that you know about it."

"News from Hogwarts sometimes got around to us, especially stories about two twin red-heads who gave Dolores hell by creating absolute mayhem." She said with a laugh. Harry told her in detail about the historic prank they played when Umbridge was appointed head of Hogwarts; their specially made fireworks that were set off throughout the castle which took forms of a monstrous dragon and Catherine wheels. Then about the Portable Swamp set to make her even more furious as they escaped her wrath on their brooms and dropped out in a final showcase of rebellion.

"Honestly… it's such a shame that one of them had to die. I never would have admitted it before though."

"You know… I do recall you mocking Mrs Weasley about the death of her son. It's in your personality I guess to say things like that… but mocking someone about the death of their child? That's just too far. I know if you had a son and someone did that, they would be killed in an instant." For once in her life, Bellatrix was silent and was really reflecting on her bad deeds with regret but she didn't show the remorse visibly.

"Like I've said before, I would change a few things I've done if I could but you can't go back in time. No point in staying down about the past."

"It's possible to change others opinions about you though." Harry felt a sense of accomplishment when Bellatrix's expression turned more thoughtful. He had made this woman, who once believed that no evil was wrong, at least look back on her sadistic ways with the slightest touch of anguish.

They were passing by Eeylops Owl Emporium and Bellatrix noticed Harry staring longingly at a snowy owl, looking back at him with large, shocking turquoise eyes. She recalled that his previous owl had been killed in the Battle over Little Whinging. It was sad that someone so young had experienced so much loss in such a little time. This made Bella go through a feeling completely new to her. Guilt.

It was a nasty, nagging thing in the pit of her stomach that kept reminding her how she was also the cause of his pain. Yet he let the past go and broke her out of Azkaban; helped her escape a justified death, simply because he was asked to by Sirius. '_Damn…'_ She cursed herself, '_I'm going soft and growing emotions from the last person I expected. How ironic could life possibly get? It's his fault in the first place for being so… so bloody kind. It should be illegal to have such a big heart. I know if I were him, I would have killed myself by now.'_

Harry was slowly turning her away from her evil tendencies. Sure, her crazy personality wouldn't be going anywhere but Bellatrix could feel herself thinking more good than bad. In fact, when she had told Narcissa about torturing Potter by arousing him, it was only half true. Bella had started out with that intention, it was still there in some form, but now she did it more for entertainment and because... she wanted to. She _wanted_ him to not hate her. She _wanted_ to kiss him. And she _wanted_ to make love to him.

Since he was making it a challenge by resisting her every move, Bellatrix only wanted him more. The day he had screamed at her and told her how he liked her and didn't want her dead made her experience a new sense of happiness and relief. Seeing how it confused him so much only entertained her further.

Although, it really shocked her that she didn't want him dead either. Bella cared for him in some sense or way. She wasn't a fanatic anymore about following the Dark Lord's orders and killing the Boy Who Lived, something that wasn't thought possible.

"Oh great," the topic of her thoughts spoke, looking at her intently, "the Polyjuice potion is wearing off. At least there's no one around this street to see you." Bellatrix could feel herself morphing back into her more womanly form when a tall, stern-faced witch with a pointed hat, cocked to one side turned the corner. "Professor McGonagall!" Harry said in a hushed whisper, panicking and spinning around to look for a hiding place while keeping his head low. "She definitely won't like seeing you again!"

Harry was in too much of a state of anxiety to think straight so Bellatrix took charge of the situation; pulling him by the collar of his coat for a deep kiss. His eyes were wide open in confusion at first until he understood what she was doing. Pushing her discreetly into Knockturn Alley, their lips clashed with an animalistic passion as she pushed him against the window of Borgin and Burkes.

Just as he had expected, Harry's previous frustration towards her all but vanished by the simple touch of her lips. Minerva McGonagall merely glanced in their direction and continued. To her, it simply looked like an everyday couple snogging in an alley. The black lamppost weakly lighting the area only showed her figures of the two but no details. Harry opened one of his eyes, looking towards where the new headmaster of Hogwarts had just departed.

"Bellatrix... she's gone" He managed to say in between the never-ending kisses, "You can stop now."

"I know that she's gone... but why would I stop?" She stated, their mouths working together like the gears of a machine, her hands on his muscular chest, and his arms semiconsciously around her waist. Harry mustered the willpower to pull away for a breath of air whilst staring into Bellatrix's dark brown eyes. She admired the gorgeous sight of his melancholy emerald eyes, finally taking a step back to put some distance between them as she felt she had got what she needed for now.

"You know, you didn't have to do that for so long?"

"Was it a problem? From my perspective, you weren't exactly putting up much of a fight love." Harry cleared his throat with flushed cheeks as he avoided her shrewd stare.

"Should we apparate? I'm really out of energy after watching you try on so many outfits. How about making a portkey out of something?"

"Watching me try on lingerie probably wasn't as tiring."His cheeks turned noticeably brighter. "Anyhow, I'm sure my old pal Borgin wouldn't mind letting us use his fireplace." Striding in her usual presumptuous manner, Bellatrix opened the door to the store with Harry at her heels.

"I'm sorry but we're closed." The sound of a slick, oily voice came from an equally oily-haired man, pulling on a long robe.

"I believe you should stay opened for me for just a while longer." The storekeeper's eyes magnified at the sound of that familiar, sharp, malignant voice that could only belong to one woman. Gulping, he cautiously turned his head to the door, seeing the last two people he would expect to walk in his store today. "M-Mrs Lestrange... and Harry Potter... w-what may I do for you?" Bellatrix answered with a commanding tone, walking towards him in a dangerous way.

"Continue locking up your shop. We're here to use your fireplace to go somewhere."

"Where are you taking him, may I ask?"

"You have the _audacity _to question me, Borgin? You have no right. Quickly now, hand over the Floo powder then off with you."

"My apologies... I'll get it right away." Obediently, he reached into the chestnut china cabinet behind his counter and brought forth an urn of glittery, silvery floo powder, handing it to the terrifying woman who snatched it from him.

"Good, you can leave." Borgin nodded, not making eye contact with her as he brushed past Harry. "Oh and Borgin," The man turned from opening the door. "Tell anyone we were here... and I will personally make sure you endure an excruciatingly painful death." In response, he gulped, ducked his head low, and hurried out the door, locking it with a wave of his wand.

"There's the Bellatrix we all know and love..." Harry said sarcastically, bewildered that she could change into her frightening self with such ease. Seeing her act like that again had Harry on-edge and reaching for his wand.

"She was never gone. That was only my more... Death Eater side. I assume you missed it."

"Oh yes, no doubt in my mind. The side of you that always tried to kill me is definitely something I would miss." Bellatrix rolled her eyes at his continuing sarcasm. She made her way smoothly through the cluttered dark artefacts that littered the shelves and tossed her powder into the flames of the dusty, old fireplace at the other end of the shop.

"12 Grimmauld Place." She announced her destination once the fire turned green, and turned to Harry before entering the harmless fire. "I'll be sleeping in your bed if you don't mind."

"Wait? What! I do mind! Bellatrix don't you dare-!"

"Bye bye now." She interrupted, winking seductively and waving a goodbye as the flames engulfed around her. Harry followed suit soon after, wondering how he could to change this incorrigible woman that had somehow managed to rule over him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope I got the descriptions and emotions well down in this chapter. Since I might not update for the next week or so, I wanted to make this long. Thank you to everyone who enjoys reading this story, it really means a lot; and special thanks to those who encouraged me to write this, such as Ms Shay X Pear. (Seriously, take a look at her Harry x Bellatrix fanfics; simply brilliant.)**


	9. Attachment

To Bellatrix's dismay, Harry wasn't next to her in his own bed when she awoke. She could vaguely remember trudging up the stairs and being so tired and drunk that she fell on his bed and was out like a light. Although, being tucked neatly inside the blanket with the pillows positioned comfortably around her wasn't in her memories. Yet again, Harry had been his usual over-caring self and had made sure she was cosy. Yet even though he knew that she was having nightmares, less than before thankfully, he didn't plan on sleeping with her; especially not in the room with pictures of his friends in it.

Bellatrix welcomed herself to raid his dresser and belongings while slowly rubbing her temple from an intense hangover she was experiencing. She spotted a spare pair of his circular spectacles and tried them on. Upon wearing them, her vision became extremely blurred and she blinked her large eyes a few times.

"My god he has terrible eyesight." She commented, taking them off and toying with them as her eyesight changed back to normal. Before she could rummage through more of his things, a loud crash was heard on the window across the room. Bella turned her head and guardedly walked over, unlocked it, and pulled open one of doors to the window. On the ledge popped an old, feather-duster like, great grey owl. "Ha, clumsy one aren't you?'She laughed, pulling the curled up piece of parchment from its claw.

_Hello Harry. I hope you're well. Just letting you know in case you forgot with all the worries you take up, that your birthday is in three days. Happy early eighteenth birthday! Be sure to drop by the Burrow on July 31__st, __we all have a little surprise for you... and I have my own special one for you. By the way, you seemed a bit out of it when we were together last time. If anything's on your mind, be sure to tell me._

_ Love,_

_ Ginny_

"Well no wonder you're so clumsy." She spoke to Errol. "You're the Weasley owl. Shoo now." Bellatrix watched as the animal flew unskilfully into the skies. Bella closed the window before hurrying down to search all the rooms for Harry. Finally, she found him sleeping in her bed on his stomach with messy hair. Plotting a fun way to wake him up, she sat on the side next to him then kissed his neck softly. He only twitched so she continued by placing a hand on his dick, whispering his name, and blowing on his neck. It was to her great pleasure that she found he had a case of morning wood. The technique worked immediately as it caused him to shiver and snap upright.

"Bellatrix you could have woken me up like a normal person!" He said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and escaping her grasp on his erection.

"That wouldn't bring about the same reaction so I don't think I'll give that a try. By the way, you got a letter from your little girlfriend." She handed him the note, leaning back against the bed post.

"Oh no, I completely forgot!" Harry said once he finished reading the note with a bit of anxiety in his tone. He wasn't looking forward to being questioned by Ginny as to why he acted so strange when they last saw each other.

"Who forgets their own birthday?"

"Don't start with me. I only forgot because I've been so busy handling you."

"Aw, I'm touched. You can't remember your own birthday because you're always thinking about me."

"What? No I'm not!" Bellatrix eyed him with a shrewd, all-knowing stare.

"Rubbish Harry; if at any given moment I'm not the main thing on your mind, I'm always in your subconscious."

"I really need to learn Occlumency…"

"Yes, yes you do. But I'll get rid of anyone who tries to teach it to you." She took the letter back from him, crumpled it up and threw it to the side carelessly. "How do you plan on having fun there if I'm not invited?"

"Oh yes, good point. It's going to be oh so very difficult to have a nice time without the woman who tried to kill me being there, but I'll try to survive."

"Ah, there's that charming sarcasm again. I'll have to ask Narcissa if she's able to take me in though. She did tell me about some trip with the family to France or something along those lines."

"Alright well, if she already left, then you're going to have to stay here I guess." Bellatrix looked at him like he was the insane one.

"What? You can't keep me locked up here alone! What do you think I am? Your pet?"

"Technically, you won't be alone. Kreacher is going to be with you."

"Sure, leave me with a grouchy house-elf. That works splendidly."

"Well, you two got along fine when he was helping you and Narcissa. Besides, I can't take you with me; it would start a war. The Weasleys know you're with me but I doubt anyone else there will have the slightest clue. "

"No problem then, if you handover my wand, I could go to someplace like Hogsmeade, stupefy someone, take a piece of hair, and create another Polyjuice potion. You could say I'm a friend."

"First of all, I won't let you stupefy any innocent person and I'm not taking the risk of you morphing back unexpectedly in front of everyone. You're not going and that's final." Bellatrix scowled and fell down onto the bed on Harry's legs. He made sure not to look at her this time and give in to her.

"I'm persistent, so I'll probably put up a fight. I find it too cruel that you won't let me go."

"What can I say? I learned from the best."

"Very funny Harry... very funny." She said with a delighted smile. The matter for now was dropped, but Bellatrix had an idea. She didn't plan on spending the rest of her days with her whereabouts staying unknown to the rest of the wizarding world. Being feared is too much fun. Not to mention that everyone's reaction at too seeing her once again would be a pleasurable experience.

* * *

><p>Harry spent majority of the day trying to avoid Bellatrix in fear that she would start begging to go to his birthday again. It was an idiotic wish because even if he wanted to, Mrs Weasley would most certainly not let her enter as a guest into her home- no matter how different Bella had become which wasn't much. Surprisingly though, she didn't whine for hours on end about wanting to go. Bellatrix sat down in the basement speaking to Narcissa through the fireplace the whole time. She had scolded Harry for eavesdropping like a pervert on a woman-to-woman conversation when he came down to get breakfast- but instead of arguing and explaining that he didn't intend on doing that, he grabbed an English muffin with tea and left to the study with a nod.<p>

"Wow, you tamed the Chose One. I wouldn't expect any less from you. But as far as your idea goes, Bella, I have to advise against this... it could go horribly wrong." Narcissa spoke to the face of Bellatrix through the fire, watching as she rolled her eyes from her sister's display of cowardice.

"What's the worst that can happen Cissy? A little surprise isn't something that can cause me any harm."

"On the contrary Bellatrix, you can get into trouble if you're seen on your way. You have good intentions... but knowing you, there's probably a bad one involved as well."

"You know me too well Narcissa. Are you sure you aren't a Legilimens?"

"Positive. I've spent forty-three years of my life with you. By now I am well aware as to how your mind works."

"I would imagine so but you can't decline my simple request. Think of it as repayment from the time I had Snape promise to keep Draco safe." Bellatrix had smartly played that card, knowing that with it, Narcissa wouldn't be able to refuse. She surrendered and shook her head, knowing this couldn't go well for her or Harry.

"Very well Bella. But don't say I didn't warn you. You are going to be held accountable for whatever may happen."

"You're worrying too much, when have I ever messed anything up?" In response, her sister stared blankly at the image before her in the flames. The silence from her clearly said, 'Do you really want me to go there?' "Well, even if this does go wrong, Harry won't let anything happen to me.

"How are you so sure about that? Is he really that attached to you now? It's quite shocking considering all you've done."

"He's a very forgiving person, too forgiving if you ask me but it works to my advantage so I'm not complaining."

"That he is. Although I must ask Bella..." Narcissa had been wondering this since they last met, "were you telling me the truth the other day? About your real reason for harassing Harry?" Bellatrix smiled like a sly fox. It was true in a way.

"Would I ever lie to you Cissy? Of course it was the truth. Speaking of which, I haven't bothered him all day and it's already well past midday. I'll see you soon." Moving her head out of the fireplace, she stood up and brushed herself off. Bellatrix walked into the study to find Harry peacefully watching television and drinking tea. "Aren't you the lazy one?" She said sitting herself beside him on the sofa.

"How strange that I'm being told that by perhaps the laziest woman I know." Harry chuckled, handing her an extra cup of tea. "And just so you know, I wasn't planning on eavesdropping... but what were you two talking about?"

"Woman things. You wouldn't understand so don't ask."Harry pondered what could be so secretive that she couldn't tell him but didn't want to ask more about it.

"So is she going to be home on the day of the party?"

"No, she's leaving just before then but I asked her to drop off something of mine before she leaves."

"Alright, so you're going to have to stay here. Is it going to be a problem? I won't come home to seeing this place in ruins will I?"

"I'm perfectly fine with it, but I'm not so sure about the other part." Harry smiled and took another bite out of his muffin. Bellatrix snatched it from his hand once she finished her cup of tea.

"Hey-!" He had turned around to see Bella's face up close to his, only three or four inches in between their lips. The gaze of her evil eyes seemed to freeze his whole body. All he could manage to do was move back to put some more distance between them. Her hand found its way to his lap and gave it a light squeeze as she leaned towards him like a stretching cat. "W-what are you doing?" He stammered nervously, a bead of sweat dripping down his head.

"Just having a little fun..." she rasped in a whisper, "why don't you play along?" Harry's Adams apple bounced as he took a gulp.

"I-I'd rather not."He flinched away from her more when her lips neared his. Bellatrix could sense his unwillingness to continue but didn't want to stop pressuring him. It was obvious that if she went further, he would lose the resistance completely and be in her hands to control. He even wanted her but denied it the best he could. Knowing this, Bella would have jumped at the opportunity to get something she wanted; however, she planned to keep this game going for a bit longer. Just a bit. Bella was notorious for playing with her food before eating it.

Under other circumstances, she wouldn't care about the consequences of her actions but if they were to have sex, she feared that Harry would never act the same towards her again. It was a big deal because fear meant nothing to Bellatrix. It was something she only gave to others and experienced once when fighting Molly Weasley, thinking she would die. His member was slowly becoming hard under her touch. It was inviting but she let go of him and backed off, leaning back on the other end of the couch with her legs now crossed over his lap.

"You're much too stiff. A little fun never hurt anyone."

"Yes, but your idea of fun probably involves hurting." He pointed out after getting himself together.

"I can't argue with that." Harry leaned over her legs and grabbed the unfinished muffin off the table and continued eating, a comfortable silence between them both as they were lost in their own thoughts. Harry's consisted of being relieved that she had stopped and just how close he had been to losing all self-control. Even though his feelings for Bellatrix seemed stronger than his for Ginny, it would be wrong to cheat on her. _'Besides,'_ he thought, '_it's not like a woman like Bellatrix would fall for me. All this is just her trying to get to me, see me suffer in confusion with what my body wants. Well, I won't let her win. Not yet anyway.'_

Bellatrix was trying to comprehend all that was happening. Here she was, becoming close to the man who she was destined to kill, although the only reason she had wanted to do that was to please Voldemort. Now that he was dead, she had no idea where her loyalties were. They couldn't possibly be to Harry Potter. Their history was too... complicated for her to put her trust in him. Yet he seemed ready to do just about anything for her. There was a sense of some kind of emotion towards him that Bellatrix had but whether it was a sort of love or just lust, she had no clue.

"Hey Bellatrix..." She turned her attention from the window to him with a raised brow. "Can I ask you for a favour?"

"A favour? From the great Harry Potter? I sure do feel special. Depends what it is though."

"Well, I never thought I would ever ask you for anything in my life but there's a first time for everything... Would you mind uh... teaching me how to play the piano?" Besides using this question to break the silence, Harry had also wanted to learn since the day she first played that melodious tune with him. He decided that he might as well ask. It couldn't possibly go wrong and it would perhaps even help him get closer to her. Bellatrix pursed her lips, twirling a curly lock of hair around a finger in thought.

"Of course Harry... but it's going to cost you." There was a cynical grin on her face that made Harry edgy. At the moment, she didn't have a clue as to what cruel chore she would have him do. The possibilities were endless.

"I think helping you escape dying alone in prison is a present enough." He pointed out, pushing her legs off him.

"Ah yes, good point but I believe I repaid you for that by not trying to kill you. I haven't once even tried to get away, I deserve credit for that."

"You're such a difficult person."

"That I am. Come now." She stood up, grabbed his hand, and jerked him over to the piano, practically ripping his arm out of his socket. It was no surprise she had strength but the amount of it was breathtaking. He rubbed his arm and rolled it around in circles a few times to get some feeling back in it. Bellatrix soon sat next to him, took his hands and placed them on the keys. Yet again she guided his fingers playing that sweet tune again and time seemed to fly by in an instant with the theme echoing throughout the house.

Kreacher knocked on the large oak door of the study, calling them for supper. It seemed as though the sound of his cracking voice brought them back to reality. They were in there own little world for what seemed like ages, fully at peace with eachother. It was a mystery to Harry as to why he was more comfortable with a murderess than his own girlfriend. He stood up and hurried downstairs a bit too fast, glad that Kreacher had ended their... bonding. He started out wanting to get her to change from evil to fairly good enough; not grow an attachment with her. The latter seemed to be happening quickly.

Dinner, for once, wasn't entirely silent. In fact, they talked like old pals. Bellatrix spoke highly of her prowess as a witch, reminiscing on the long hours she had spent training with the dark lord and admiring the way her fellow death eaters trembled at her mere presence. Harry listened, putting in a few comments here and there such as, "I think he trained you a bit too well." or "You were always a ray of sunshine weren't you?" As soon as they finished, Harry cleaned the kitchen and did the dishes while Bella mocked him for being like a housewife and doing all the chores even though there was a house-elf to do all that. On the inside though, she admired being with a man who knew how to cook, clean, and actually had manners. It was a breath of fresh air after being around rude, distasteful, and black-hearted men which in retrospect were no different from her.

The next two days were unvarying yet interesting. They would wake up; have a genial, easeful breakfast followed by practicing the piano together, having lunch, going out in Westminster on the Firebolt till the evening and coming back for dinner. On the day before Harry's birthday, they watched yet another horror movie, 'The Nightmare on Elm Street', lying in between the sofas together on a set of blankets and pillows.

Unsurprisingly, Bellatrix taunted the mistakes every character would make and found the movie to be more of a comedy than a slasher film. She said things like, "What a coward, killing people in their sleep instead of directly doing it face-to-face" Or "Why would that idiot fall asleep when he was told not to? The stupidity of some people I will never understand..." Harry found himself more interested in her reviews than the movie itself. Soon enough though, Bella had fallen asleep just before it ended as did Harry not long after. This time though, it was him who had the nightmare.

_Harry was in the forest. It looked like the same one that was in the Daily Prophet the day he had found Voldemort's most loyal follower still alive. He was confused as to why he was here, trying to peer through the deep fog that engulfed everything. There was a weak sunlight peeking into the high branches with a mild breeze blowing on the leaves, causing a whistling sound to rebound around him. Suddenly, a rustling was heard through the trees and the sound of many footsteps. A familiar sociopathic laugh echoed from all directions, slicing through his ear drums like a shard. Then, a black flash zoomed past his eyes; the wind of the movement blew his hair back. When Harry turned around, the source of the cackling was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. She looked at him with a sinister look in her dark eyes. She was wearing a black, thin shroud, resembling the sight of death itself._

_ "Bellatrix?" He whispered puzzled as to why she was pointing her crooked, black wand at him. Leaves flew back from the fresh breeze that passed between them when more footprints were heard from behind Harry. To his side in a straight line came Sirius, Neville with his parents, Dobby, Tonks, Remus, Hermione, the Weasleys, and everyone else who mattered to him, all with their wands out stretched towards her. "What's going on?" He questioned, lost in Bellatrix's glare. He didn't receive an answer. Bella only ran again in a pattern around every tree. The curses everyone was casting as they trailed after her harmlessly hitting the trunks or missing her completely. Harry sprinted after her with incredible speed, in front of everyone else._

_ "You coming to get me?" She jeered in the same villainous tone when he was running after her when she killed Sirius. The sound of that shrill taunting tore at his heart but he persisted and kept going. He had no clue why he was chasing her except for the fact that for some reason he couldn't stand watching her leave. "You can't touch me Potter! You spineless, pathetic boy!" _

_ "Cr...CRUCIO!" The spell hit her but only made her stumble and fall onto the leaves. He was soon in front of her, pointing his wand to her face. _

_ "What was that Potter? I didn't feel a single ounce of pain. Have you learned nothing? I told this before! You must mean it!" He couldn't though. There wasn't a fibre in his being that wished to hurt her. He couldn't do it and Bellatrix knew it as he slowly lowered his wand, head held down. "What a fool you are...You are much better off dead." she snickered. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

Harry sprung up; sweat was dripping down his forehead and through his shirt, his heart pacing a million miles an hour. He turned his head to see Bellatrix sleeping soundly with a calm expression set on her features, completely different from the woman in his nightmare. Running a hand through his jet black hair, Harry rubbed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. The gentle, sudden touch of someone's hand made him flinch and snap out of his panicked thoughts. When he turned around, Bellatrix's half-closed eyes greeted him.

"Nightmare?" She mumbled the question, getting a nod in return. "What about?" Harry didn't answer for a long time, staring back at her with his emerald green eyes, shining in the light coming from the morning sunlight seeping through the long drapes.

"Nothing." He answered finally. "Go back to sleep." But she didn't listen. Instead, she gazed at him, probing around his mind and finding the dream he had just had and watched him relive it. She felt his determination to not let her run from him, his strong reluctance to actually mean the Cruciatus Curse, and the hesitation to kill her. Right before the killing curse was said, Harry had forced her out of his mind, not wanting to see more.

Bellatrix grinned to Cheshire cat proportions, amused and intrigued by the fact that even in a dream he couldn't harm her. A miniscule part of her wished that she still had the desire to end his life so she could take advantage of such an opportunity but he had a soft spot in her cold, black heart. It was a place that no one except the dark lord had held. He was in some ways like the man she once had feelings for, yet a polar opposite in many other things. She was certain though that he wouldn't react too kindly when being compared to Voldemort. Harry had his head in his hands at this point, his breathing heavy from remembering the dream.

Bella leaned up, picked up his head in her hands, and gave him a soft, gentle kiss. This surprised Harry because every other kiss they had ever shared was uncontrolled and raging like a forest fire; this was tender and anything but normal for Bellatrix. He responded with little disapproval, cherishing their mouths together so delicately. In his heart, Harry was hoping, wanting, this kiss to mean that she cared about him in some sense or way but it was an unlikely chance to him. Bellatrix was about to get a bit more serious when a bell broke the gradually amplifying affection between them. Harry broke away for a second, about to get up and open the door but was pulled back to her.

"Ignore it." She whispered, frustrated that yet again someone was going to break their connection. But the ringing didn't cease and eventually, Bella sighed heavily, and decided to get the door, ready to attack whoever was there. With gritted teeth she opened the door to reveal Narcissa wearing an elegant red, velvet gown with a rectangular black trunk in hand. "Oh Cissy... I didn't think you would be here till later." There was an obviously smothered frustration in Bellatrix's tone.

"Lucius wanted to depart early... did I come at the wrong time?"

"No, no… of course not. I see you brought what I had asked for."

"Oh yes, cost me a pretty penny Bella. You need to be careful though." She questioned handing over the trunk.

"I'm nothing but careful, don't fret. Did you cast a silencing charm on it?"

"Yes but really Bella, think about what you're-"

"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy." Harry greeted. He wanted to see who it was out of curiosity and make sure that Bellatrix hadn't murdered whoever interrupted them. Cleaning blood off the steps isn't what he planned on doing on his birthday.

"Good morning to you as well Harry, happy birthday." He nodded a thank you. "I'll be getting ready upstairs then be on my way. It was nice meeting you again." Narcissa smiled gracefully and watched as he walked up the stairs then turned her attention back to Bella. "You're really becoming attached to him aren't you? I never would have seen this coming"

"What are you talking about? I am in no way attached to him. I just find it reasonable to repay him."

"And since when have _you_ been a reasonable person?" There was a moment of silence between them as Bellatrix thought why she was doing this again. She couldn't think of anything except the desire to do it.

"Thank you for dropping by on such short notice and bringing this over." She said, ignoring the question completely.

"It was no problem." Narcissa decided that she just let her sister do whatever she wished. Bella was old enough to manage her own life, even though her choices haven't been the best for her. "Now then, I'll just do the second thing you asked of me and be on my way. It might take a while though considering how strong the spell is."

"Take your time." Narcissa nodded, turned lithely on her heel, her shoes clicking on the stairs as she went down and pulled out her wand. Bellatrix closed the door, hearing Harry walking down the wooden stairs. When he stopped at the bottom she scanned him from top to bottom unable to not look at him with a hungry look.

"How do I look?" He asked, poising his arms at his sides. She was used to seeing him in everyday clothes, but today he sported spiked hair and bangs styled to the side; wore a black coat with the collar popped up, a white t-shirt pressed against his muscular chest; and scratched vintage denim jeans on top of classy black shoes. Bellatrix's eyes travelled over him again, walking into his area of personal space like a predator going for its prey.

"You look…" She snaked her lips across his defined jaw, pecking his mouth lightly then purred in a seductive tone, "Ravishing." The deep blush that crept up onto his cheeks brought on a smirk to Bella's face. She felt triumphant when she broke through Harry's tough exterior and made him turn red like a shy school boy. This was recently happening a lot to her great pleasure. "I suggest that when you come back… we play a little game." Harry looked anywhere but directly at her and smoothly slipped past Bella as she was about to kiss him again but her lips were only met by air. The chagrin in her scowl could be matched by no ones.

"Try not to blow up the house, or get out of it for that matter." Harry called, the sound of the flames enveloping him sounding from below once he left through the Floo network.

"We'll just see about that..." She spoke to herself as she flaunted up the stairs. Bellatrix then took her sweet time in taking a shower and getting ready. When she came down she wore a beautiful, fitted black dress, tattered at the bottom, with a deep neck revealing an immodest amount of cleavage. There was also a leather black belt wrapped around her waist, perfectly defining her curve; and as always, she wore both a silver necklace of a bird skull on it and arm warmers, with laces at the bottom.

Kreacher was mopping by the door when Bella came down. He looked at her curiously and received a stare in return. "You never saw me leave Kreacher." She told him and he nodded in return, not wanting to get involved anyhow. Picking up the black trunk, Bellatrix opened the door and took a very cautious first step out, then another... and another... until she had made it well past the property of 12 Grimmauld Place and took a final careful step off the pavement of the manor. Narcissa came through with her part very well. The charm was gone. She was free.

Bellatrix knew that at this point she could do anything she wished. Escape. Terrorise muggles freely. Wreak havoc on the Wizarding world. Even buy, or more likely steal, a new wand from Ollivanders, but she had other priorities. "Here I come, Harry. Be ready for a birthday you'll never forget." She said with mischievous smile as she apparated away, her cackle following her disappearance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I kind of rushed through it and didn't proof read it too much. Sorry if it's not what you expected. Next chapter can't be out until next weekend. Sorry about that but duty calls. Also, I hope you liked the cliffhanger; hoping to keep you all on your toes.**


	10. Birthday Crasher

Harry had been at his party for many hours now and it was, to put it simply, a blast. Some guests had come early to help the Weasleys decorate and pitch up the golden marquee outside the house. It resembled the set up of Fleur and Bill's wedding with a more celebrative look to it than a formal wedding one. There were small, silver clothed tables spread around the rectangular perimeter starting from the entrance. A Gryffindor banner was placed at the front of the room as well as scarlet floating candles, making the beautiful place glow in the darkness around them. Golden and scarlet balloons were fastened on the supporting poles accompanied by the same colour of streamers. The tent was slightly larger than the one at the wedding because of the greater amount of people. Many had come to greet the Boy Who Defeated You-Know-Who and he handled the crowd of admirers well; welcoming them kindly and being naturally modest when they complimented him on his great accomplishment. Children had even approached him shyly with a blush, wanting his autograph and telling him how they wanted to be just like him when they grew older. He smiled at each of them, giving a lesson here and there like "Never be afraid to experience something new or to give adventure a try" or "Keep your friends close, they'll always pull through for you."

Other people who were present during the Battle of Hogwarts were also given a considerable amount of fame. Ron, Hermione, and Neville were kind and thanking everyone for the compliments although Professor McGonagall stayed reserved and merely smiled with a nod. Everyone was having a splendid time, dancing, chattering, and just enjoying the company of their friends and acquaintances. Finally, Harry had finished speaking to everyone who approached him and slumped down in a chair by Ginny, George, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna.

"I haven't seen Mum and Dad so happy in quite a while." Ron commented happily, looking on at Arthur and Molly Weasley, dancing in each other's arms to the sound of the music peacefully.

"I would say." Ginny agreed slipping her hand into Harry's on the table with a small smile. He forced himself to smile back but the touch of her hand in his just didn't feel right, awkward in a sense.

"Yeah, it sure is nice to see Mum without worry lines on her forehead." George said.

"I bet it calmed her down making me work my wand like a slave and setting all this up." Ron mumbled under his breath, earning a slap from Hermione.

"Mrs. Weasley just wanted everything to be perfect for Harry's-" She stopped when she looked at him. Harry was absentmindedly twirling a teaspoon around in his cup, staring intently at the motions it made in his coffee. He didn't feel at rest for some reason. Something seemed to be missing but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Harry... is something wrong?" Luna spoke in her soft voice. He looked up and blinked.

"Oh uh... no nothing I'm fine. Saying hi to everyone tired me out a bit, that's all." She nodded and accepted his evasive answer even through she sensed his opposition to be truthful.

"Well how about opening your presents? I know that always gets me in the spirits."

"No thanks George, I can't open my presents in the middle of the party." But George was already reaching under the table and pulling out small boxes of presents.

"Then I will open them. No worries though mate; these are only presents from people you're close to, like us and a few others. All the other ones are from the random guests that invited themselves."

"Come on Harry, you're much too stiff. Go ahead and open them." Harry's eyes widened when Hermione said those familiar words that he had heard not too long ago from a certain woman. He had no idea why, but thinking of her sprouted a charming smile on his face and he started to think that perhaps she was the reason he wasn't having as much fun. She actually managed to make his every day interesting and fun with her different personality, unique looks, and cunning ways. Bellatrix was an entirely new type of person to him… and he loved it.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny interrupted his careful thinking, looking at him worriedly. Clearing his throat, Harry tossed aside thoughts of the dark witch. He didn't want to be one of those men who think about other girls when they're already in a relationship; even if the relationship wasn't going so well in his eyes.

"Sorry, I uh, changed my mind. Let's take a look at those presents." Gleefully they watched as he unwrapped a small gift first, revealing a black case. Hermione had given him new oblong, rectangular, glasses. He tried them on earning a 'wow' look from Hermione. "What?" Harry asked, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes.

"You look even handsomer than before. It defines your eyes perfectly as well." Luna said quietly with a soft smile. Ron nodded in agreement.

"You look more mature, that's for sure." Hermione pointed out, pleased with her decision. She thought this would be the perfect present for her friend whose previous spectacles were much too childish for his growing age. It passed Hermione's subconscious that if she was fortunate enough to be with Harry instead of Ron, she wouldn't hesitate to give him a kiss with looks like his.

Next, he opened a gift from George which was a mini-Harry on a broom in his Quidditch uniform; it was a little bigger than his hand. "What's this he asked?" George pulled out his wand and tapped the top of its head.

"Fly little Harry." The figure sprang to life and shot through the air and around guests, spewing colourful sparks from behind the broom. They watched it zoom with great speed everywhere until it at last landed back in Harry's hand.

"Wow, that's amazing!" He admired, investigating how closely it resembled himself.

"Yeah, it was Lee's idea. It'll sell amazingly at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. That right there is the first model, free of charge of course." They continued opening a few more small boxes. There was a green sweater with a golden 'H' on it, homemade by Mrs Weasley; a game of Wizard's chess from Ron, bringing back fond memories of them from their first year together; a silver chain bracelet from Luna with a Thestral charm on it; Neville had made a scrapbook from every picture that had ever been taken during their time at Hogwarts; and Professor McGonagall had neatly folded an aristocratic, stylish, black suit with a vest and grey tie. She happened to be looming over him when he opened it.

"Potter, opening your gifts early I see." She as always, had her hair in a neat bun under her cocked witch's hat and wore a smart green, velvet and black, long-sleeved robe. Harry smiled warmly at her, turning slightly crimson.

"N-no, not at all Professor McGonagall! They convinced me to-"

"Oh no need to cover yourself, it's alright. How do you like the suit? I didn't plan on you growing so much in such a short time. I'll have to make some alterations." McGonagall released her nine and a half inch stiff wand from a pocket in her robes and with a flick, changed the size.

"It's smashing; what's it for though? I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon where I can wear something this formal."

"Ah yes, it seems I forgot to tell you. This coming December, Hogwarts shall hold a ball. It's going to be similar to the Yule Ball but it won't be celebrating the Triwizard Tournament. It is going to be hold on the occasion of a victory; good conquering evil and a war coming to an end. I hope you all can make it." Harry was secretly pleased that it wasn't celebrating him. First of all, the triumph over Voldemort wasn't him alone; everyone else was just as important. He had also been invited to many shindigs after the war but only went to a few. Celebrating after the death of so many of his friends and classmates seemed unjust.

"I will be sure to be there."

"I trust you will. Happy birthday, Harry." Nodding curtly, she floated back through the crowd and out of eyesight. Ron had taken the suit out of the box and was inspecting it with an awe-struck look.

"Bloody hell Harry! This is one costly outfit! I wonder how she managed to afford this." Hermione slapped Ron's hands off of it and properly folded it and handed it back. Rubbing his red hand, Ron turned to Ginny, "Looks like it's your turn." She took a deep breath, biting her lip, and built the courage at last.

"You read my letter right?" He nodded. "Well Harry… my special surprise to you is…" another deep breath. She had reached into her small purple purse, matching the frilly gown she was wearing, "We have been together for quite some time now Harry and… I would love to be your wife. So," she opened her small hands to reveal a black box and opened it. There was a small golden ring in it. "Will you marry me?"

He was shocked. What could he say? He was confused himself. Harry had imagined the moment one of them proposed, most likely him, to be memorable, amazing, and incomparable to anything else. He thought his heart would be racing and there wouldn't be a second of hesitance between either of them. But there was. Millions of things ran through Harry's brain, "_Why don't I want to say yes? I should be excited. I should want to marry her, yet I can't bring myself to do it. Why do I… fear agreeing to this? Am I scared of commitment? Is it because I have fallen out of love with her? Or… it could be that I never loved her to begin with." _Ginny was beginning to worry and feel a bit awkward. She hadn't received any response other than him staring at the floor intently.

"You alright?" He looked up at Ginny silently, pursing his lips. There was a tense atmosphere in the air around them.

"Come on now, it's not like there's any Death Eaters around to stop your wedding, Harry." Neville was trying to lighten the mood, but for the Weasleys and Harry it only made it harder to withstand. There was one left but she wasn't going to be here. She didn't have a wand and couldn't even escape the charm around the house. Or so they thought.

As if on cue, a notorious, shrill chuckle sounded through the skies. They were well aware who it was. The fright from their hearts flowed in currents throughout the marquee. Their eyes travelled to the curtains of the entrance and, as though she owned the place, in strolled the dark witch. Bellatrix Lestrange. People near where she stood had scurried away in a rush, most everyone with their hands holding their wands or near it.

"It never ceases to warm my heart when there's a party to greet me." The cynical grin on her face had cowards trembling. The panic created by her simple arrival was even better an experience than she had thought it would be and filled her with thrill. Scanning the room like a hawk, her eyes carefully observed Molly, Arthur, Minerva, Luna, and Neville. Mr and Mrs Weasley didn't move. They already knew about her living with Harry and that she couldn't cause harm without her wand. But no one else besides the rest of their family, Hermione, and the Ministry knew of this. Because of others lack of knowledge, Neville, Minerva, Luna, and a few others were standing in front of the people who had cowered back in a huddle, their wands at the ready.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Professor McGonagall hissed while keeping her tone even and narrowing her eyes. Bellatrix smirked dementedly.

"Why, I only came here to drop off a present for the... famous Harry Potter." Now she looked directly at Harry and winked. He stared blankly back; clueless as to what to do and frankly trying to figure out how she had gotten out in the first place. There were three charms around 12 Grimmauld Place, not too strong but enough to keep Bellatrix inside.

"You aren't welcome here!" Neville spat. "I will be sure you are dead before I leave!" Obviously his animosity towards her was boiling over the top. The need, the desire, for revenge was climbing to the top of his priorities list.

"Ah... Longbottom, we meet again. You truly have grown courage haven't you boy? Good, you're much more interesting. However, I don't have the time for you at the moment." She strode towards Harry, trunk in hand. No one attacked her as she covered the short distance between them; a big surprise. Although, everyone was trying to work out what was going on in their heads. Bellatrix Lestrange; escaped Death Eater, craziest of the bunch, most likely to torture slowly then kill, and the same woman who not too long ago wouldn't take a second of consideration before murdering an innocent soul. That person was standing before them and not doing a single thing. Nothing. Not even trying to put fear in their hearts but doing it naturally as though it were a talent. Guests in her way stared on and drifted out of her path when she walked like she was royalty.

Up until this point, Neville had thought someone else would take a step forward and try to stop her but no one did. This only coursed rage through his veins further and he flicked his wand. "Confringo!" But Harry was too quick.

"Protego!" He stood before her with a defensive pose like a mother protecting her young. The shield charm stopped the spell in its tracks but didn't repel it back towards the caster. He had seen Neville's fists clenched tightly by his trousers, trying to contain himself, anyone could see that he was about to make a move. Harry acted on reflex. Nothing could happen to Bellatrix in his book. The reason of his need to protect her was as much a mystery to everyone else as it was to him. '_Why did Harry Potter just defend an old foe?'_ They questioned,_ 'Did he plan on killing her himself? Would he rather have her sent to Azkaban? Could there be an ulterior motive they didn't know about?_

"H-Harry..." Neville said, lost and lowering his wand slowly. Harry took a deep breath and turned to face Bellatrix who was mindlessly staring at her long, claw-like nails. He had taken notice of the black trunk in her hand and recalled Narcissa's visit. That gave him a pretty logical idea as to how the charm had been broken.

"Bellatrix... why did you come?" He questioned in a hushed, stern whisper. There was a deathly look in his normally gentle eyes yet Bella managed to keep her cool. He didn't, or more precisely couldn't, intimidate her.

"I warned you that I would put up a fight, did I not? Besides, this party needed a little... action."

"Not from you it didn't."

"Now that's just rude Harry." People were shocked to hear her use his first name and in a way that wasn't complete distaste. "I go to all the trouble to escape and bring you your present and you tell me I'm not welcome."

"YOU AREN'T WELCOME HERE. THE ONLY PLACE YOU SHOULD BE IS IN YOUR GRAVE." Neville shouted, only to be restrained by Ron and George with Luna placing a calming hand on his chest.

"I don't believe I was speaking to you... Longbottom." She growled through gritted teeth. The current of hatred between them could practically be felt in the air. Before they began to rip each other limb from limb, Harry grabbed her arm and escorted her outside the tent. Once they were inside the Burrow, he shut the door behind him, pinching the bridge of his nose. Bellatrix took notice of his new glasses, the way they framed his sharp face while giving a smart look, and felt a stronger lust towards him.

"I don't understand... When I _specifically_ told you not to come, why would you disobey me and come anyway? Then again, I need to remember who I am talking to. You took orders from no one except _him_." He paced back and forth, running a hand through his hair. "What am I going to tell everyone? That you're living with me? Ha! They'll be breaking down my door in no time. What did I do to deserve this? Oh yeah, I remember, I saved you. As a consequence I'll have everyone against me. What a great day..."

"You really worry too much. If you stay like this, your hair will turn grey in no time." He looked at her and finally stopped pacing. Harry sat himself down on a kitchen table chair, head in hand.

"This is no time for jokes... what's in that trunk by the way?" It was leaning against the door where Bella had set it. Picking it up again, she easily placed it on the table and unlocked a few silver latches.

"It's your present. Reaching inside, she pulled out an item. Her finger was wrapped inside a ring and as the gift rose from inside, eventually, a large golden cage was revealed. Inside it was a snow white owl with shocking turquoise eyes. He recognised it as the same one he was yearning for the day that Bellatrix begged to be taken out for a drink.

It was even more beautiful up close. Feathers as white as a cloud, a beak as black as the darkness of the night with similarly dark horizontal bars along its body, below its round head a sort of V-shape was there, making it look as though the owl was wearing a spotted coat over its shoulders. Harry could only look on in wonderment at the animal's magnificence. "Her name is Evelyn. I thought that after the Battle over Little Whinging you could use another owl." There was nothing he could think of to say. Who could imagine that Bellatrix Lestrange would be the one to give him an owl with no other reason but to be nice? He surely didn't which explained his lack in a proper response.

Going with his gut, Harry rose from the chair and looked at her intently. Bella thought he would start scolding her again for coming and was prepared for the worst but he did what was least expected. He hugged her. It was a sudden, tight, long embrace. She had never been hugged like this before. Not by her sisters, her parents, or her so-called 'companions'. There had always been a fine boundary between displaying actual affection which no one she had ever known had crossed... up until now.

She stood still at first. It was perhaps the most confusion-filled moment in her life. Harry Potter... was _hugging_ her. Kisses can mean nothing; it could just mean a simple desire. However, a hug, especially one like this, meant so much more. It means caring; a sense of strong emotion towards one another. Perhaps Narcissa was right. Maybe, just maybe, they were becoming too attached. At the time however, it didn't matter to Bellatrix whatsoever. She uncertainly hugged him back though with not as much feeling. It would only bring her closer to him, something her logic told her wasn't right.

"Thank you." Harry whispered into her ear tenderly. She nodded, resting her chin on his shoulder. At that moment, the door was slammed open by Ginny and George.

"Where is that-?" Ginny was cut short by the sight before her. The woman who had tried to kill her was hugging her boyfriend; rather romantically she might add. As though her words struck a current between them, Harry bolted back from her.

"G-Ginny!" He stammered nervously, looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Bellatrix side stepped out from behind Harry and smiled sneeringly at her, sitting herself atop the kitchen table. Ginny only glared at her with an icy look.

"Well... that's not something you plan on seeing every day, eh?" George said, trying to break the awkward, suffocating atmosphere. Harry had taken a keen interest in playing with Evelyn's cage, avoiding Ginny's eyes that bore into the back of his head. She knew something was going on. Harry didn't hug just anyone like that, especially not a Death Eater. Frankly, she couldn't recall him hugging even her in that way. There was undoubtedly tension between them; sexual tension.

"Harry... May I... see you upstairs?" She turned and stomped up the stairs.

"Uh oh, looks like someone besides me is in trouble for once." Bellatrix joked, resting on the table on her hands. Harry rolled his eyes and with a deep breath, followed upstairs. Bella turned to George, "Hello there... what happened to your ear?"She had taken notice of his missing left ear. He looked anywhere but directly at her; he felt disgusted with the fact that she actually looked very attractive.

"Snape." She made an 'oh' look, remembering his specially made Sectumsempra spell then apathetically stuck her finger in Evelyn's cage and watched her bite painfully on it.

Upstairs, Ginny was sitting on Ron's bed, calming herself down and trying to make sense of everything. Harry stood on the other end of the room, watching her. Finally, she looked up with a hurt look in her eyes that tore through Harry's soul. She knew what she had to do. Her resolution was unbreakable now. She stood up and placed the ring box into his hands.

"I never would have guessed that you would have feelings for the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange. Any other person in the entire world I would understand, even Mrs Malfoy. But this... this is too much of a surprise."

"I never said I did-!"

"Harry, please don't even try to defend yourself. I know what I saw. I... I won't hold you back. I can't." Hearing this was a shock to him but Ginny knew what she had to do. Their relationship had been breaking apart at the seams for quite a while now. "It would be best for both of us... I mean, let's face it Harry. We haven't exactly been as close as we were before. This relationship it just... hasn't been working right. Perhaps... it's needed that we take a break from each other. I just hope your new love interest doesn't kill you."

"But Ginny I-" He tried to stop her. He didn't want it to end even though he knew she was right in every way. They weren't the same anymore. It didn't feel right.

"We both know it's true." She took a shaky breath. "Besides, if I'm the one to end this, you won't have to worry about you and Ron getting in a fight. I... I won't tell him about what happened and I'll make sure George doesn't as well."

"Wait... I don't know what you're thinking. There's nothing going on between me and her! We haven't done anything at all!"

"Answer this then... do you want to?" This question confused Harry.

"Do I want to what?"

"Do you _want_ to do something with her? Is there even an ounce of emotion you feel towards her Harry? Go on, tell me. I already know the answer." He couldn't lie. Not with this question. He had been having fantasies of her for a long time now. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted her, that he truly needed her.

"I... I don't know Ginny." He slumped against the wall by her sceptical eyes on him.

"Despite her... personality flaws she is an attractive person, I'll admit. Even if she's a deranged woman it would be understandable if you did want her. If you wish to, we'll take a break. I'll be waiting." There was a long silence. Ginny found the idea despicable but what could she do? Kill her? Send her to Azkaban? That would probably only hurt Harry. Scold him and tell him how wrong it was? He probably already knew. There was no other answer.

"Alright." Harry didn't know what else to say. It was a simple response but it answered her suggestion. They were taking a break and they both felt as though a weight was lifted off their shoulders. The pressure of trying to keep their relationship above water was gone. As Harry started to walk out, Ginny stopped him.

"Harry... be careful." He turned back to look at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"She's dangerous and not the sanest woman, you already know that. It should be enough to keep you on your feet. But if you do actually become... romantically involved with her don't form a bond, Harry. You tend to do that; form extremely strong bonds in a short amount of time. She _will_ hurt you eventually and I won't be able to see you heartbroken. You've been through enough pain."

"What makes you so sure she'll hurt me?"

"Many reasons, but the most obvious one is her no-half-blood policy. She would never be seriously committed to you. If anything, it's probably going to be only an affair to her. She'll throw you away when she's done." He had already considered this. It was true. Her distaste for half-bloods would cancel all chances he had with her. He had to keep his heart at bay. They could be friends and lovers but nothing more. Etching that reminder into his mind, Harry went back down to see Bellatrix fiddling with the small artefacts around the room and curiously eyeing the Weasley's special clock.

"Bellatrix... don't touch things that aren't yours." She turned to him and like a stubborn child dropped the Deluminator back on the cupboard. George had gladly left when Angelina called him out for a dance which made the two of them alone.

"How did it go?" She asked following him as he picked up Evelyn's cage along with the trunk and walked out the door.

"You don't need to know." He answered bluntly.

"Actually, I want to know which is just as important."

"No it isn't."

"I believe it is."

"Please go home Bella, no more questions. I can't have you stick around here and risk getting in any more trouble." They were still a distance away from the tent and out of view or hearing of people still inside, walking through the dark night. Bellatrix grabbed his hand before he walked to far out of her reach. He stood there. "Bellatrix let me go."

"She broke up with you didn't she?" The question was straightforward but judging by his long pause, the answer was obvious.

"We're still together." There was a hint of sadness in his voice. Even though he was thinking they wouldn't be together much longer and even though he wasn't as interested in Ginny as before, being left alone still hurt. Rapidly, she jerked him into the direction of the corn stalks which concealed them completely.

"You're a horrible liar, Harry." Bella let go of his hand and strode up to him, lifted his head while staring into his eyes for a while, then kissed him. It was the same type from this morning; sweet, soft, and tender. He wasted no time in kissing her back. There wasn't the restraint of having a girlfriend anymore yet it still felt slightly wrong to be so open to being with her right after breaking up with Ginny.

Things were heating up quickly as Harry took to wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her deeper into the kiss. Bellatrix found a way into his mouth by biting onto his lip then sticking her tongue in when he gasped from the pain. Grazing her tongue over the bite to lick up the blood, she pecked his neck whilst sliding her hands up his shirt to feel his hard, shaped, young body under her touch. Her cold hands and the shiver they sent through his body, especially his manhood, encouraged him further. Harry nibbled gently on her thin lips and hesitantly raised a hand to massage her breast, raising a soft moan from her that made him grow hard.

Luna had taken it upon herself to look for Harry. Ginny and George had returned but Harry and Bellatrix didn't. She had already searched the Burrow and was about to look inside the party some more when she spotted some rustling in the cornfields not too far off. Trying to make her way through as silently as possible, the crackle of the dry stalks didn't help much. The first sound of a snap brought them both back to their senses and yet again, Harry pulled away, merely a second away from when Luna appeared, peeking her head through the brush.

"Oh, hello Luna." Harry said in a cracked tone and cleared his throat. She took a few seconds to notice small details with her dreamy-grey eyes. Harry's lip was bleeding slightly and his shirt was in disarray. She had a good guess on what had happened but didn't want to think it possible; too gross a thought.

"Hello Harry..." She avoided looking at Bellatrix who was wiping her lip with her thumb. "Are you going to be coming back?"

"Yes actually, I was about to-" Bellatrix grabbed his arm and pulled him against her, covering his mouth with a hand.

"Sorry to say, but I'll be taking him with me."

"Wait WHAT?" With her other hand Bella picked up the cage Harry dropped and Disapperated, rising into the air in a black smoke. Luna was about to run back and tell everyone that Bellatrix had kidnapped him but Ginny was standing behind her when she turned.

"Don't worry about him Luna, she won't kill him."

"But-" Ginny turned on her heels and headed to marquee. Trusting her judgement Luna followed her silently but still wanted to find out what was going on. Could it be that they were involved in some way that didn't involve hate? Why didn't he kill her when he had the chance? Could there be... a liking between them?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you are; a new chapter. SPOILER: lemons in the next chapter! There's probably going to be action in the next few ones as well. Some of you are probably thinking 'finally!' to the lemons part. Sorry for the wait though, their relationship just had to evolve enough but not too much. Until next time.**


	11. Happy Birthday Harry

Once Harry had been dragged inside, mouth covered, Bellatrix let go of him and set the cage down near the door. He was shocked as to how much strength she had to have managed to keep him restrained with no effort at all. Taking a deep breath when she released him, Harry stared at her with a wild look.

"What the hell Bellatrix? I can't miss my own birthday party!" She walked towards him like a predator after its prey, a seductive look in her eyes that set his guard on.

"Oh I know, but I had another present to give you Harry." He backed away nervously as she got closer to him and eventually had him backed up against the door with no way to escape. Bellatrix's hands were then on either side of him; he was as trapped as his owl was in her cage.

"It could have waited until I came back." Bella squished her knee against the slight bulge in his pants, creating a concealed grunt from Harry. He wasn't entirely hard yet, but she planned to change that soon enough.

"Yes… it could have… but then we had that small… encounter just now and I couldn't help myself anymore… it's been much too long… I need you Harry." She leaned her soft red lips right above his ear and whispered, "Now." He wanted to do it. Oh god how much he wanted to do it! There are no words in the dictionary to correctly explain his immeasurable yearning to have her. The longing had been there for a while now, both of them had the same desire to do this however, the passion was bottled up. At this point though, it had grown too much for anything to contain. The cork of the bottle was eventually going to pop off.

Their lust for one another was quickly overcoming logic, yet Harry still tried to cling to a thread of his for a while longer. Bellatrix herself knew this was a bad idea and that there was a risk of her forming a connection to him but what was the chance of that? There were very few people she had one with so why would Harry Potter be any different? All she wanted was a trial of how the Boy- Who- Lived used equipment other than his wand. There was also the fact that she wanted to do this because of her own... feelings for him but she ignored such thoughts.

"N-no. I'm leaving." Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and jammed her knee harder into him. She would acquire her target today; even if it meant she would have to chain him up and rape him. Which was highly improbable; they both knew he couldn't resist for a minute more.

"I can't let you do that... no is not an answer... not anymore." In a final attempt, Harry tried to escape her by turning to the side and trying to push through her arm but she was too strong. Bella slammed him back against the door with one hand then, standing a little on her toes, crushed her lips against his. A few last seconds of willpower remained on Harry's part but evaporated just as fast.

The wild movement of mouths was back, uncontrolled and beastly. Their tongues explored the others mouth as hands found their way onto the others most private parts. Harry had his grasp on Bellatrix's tight arse as she had her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Bella sneakily slipped his coat off of him before they finally broke away for a breath.

"I... I need to go." The outcome of what would happen soon enough was staring Harry right in the face and even though he wished for it, he couldn't allow himself to take the forbidden temptress for himself, not without some sort of fight. He had turned around and was reaching for the doorknob when Bellatrix roughly grabbed his arm and towed him up the stairs.

"There's no way in hell you're leaving." Even though he tried only slightly to escape her grasp, she didn't budge at all. Bella shoved him into her room and shut the door behind them. They stood there for a second, staring at each other in the faint light; trying to comprehend the passion between them. Harry didn't know what to do. His body was too turned on by her to resist anymore; his heart was at war with his brain. Yet, his brain was fighting a losing battle.

He did the only thing he could think of; the last resort. He decided to gladly go along with it as much as he could let himself. Bellatrix smiled from ear to ear when the resolve became clear in his green eyes. It was similar to the time he had accepted death; greeting it as an old friend except this time he was greeting a woman of death. More than greeting her, Harry was giving himself to her; giving in at last to her temptations.

He smiled handsomely back at her as she approached him and ran a slender hand through his thin, styled hair, keeping her lips no more than a centimetre apart from his . "It's about time Harry." She breathed huskily; pecking his lips at first then pressing their mouths together harder. Harry had his hands on her shoulders and was falteringly pushing down on the dress. Bella noticed what he was trying to do and unbuckled the belt around her waist then easily pulled the ensemble the rest of the way down, leaving her only in black netted lingerie, arm warmers, and her bird skull necklace. He had stepped back to take a moment to admire her curved, lean body, seeing that there were more than a few faint scars here and there. Bellatrix took the opportunity to take off his glasses and reach her hands up his shirt then pull it off of him.

It was remarkable to her how she had seen his body quite a few times but her reaction was still the same every time; awe. Harry also had a few slashes on his chest, a much smaller amount than Bellatrix's though. The battle marks on his slim, muscled body only turned her on more. Her underwear became dripping wet by the sight. Bella stepped forward, kissing and nipping at his strong chest with hungry lips creating a shudder within him. She then slid her hand down his abs to easily unbuckle his belt.

The arm previously wrapped around Harry's neck pushed him back towards the bed. Bellatrix's other hand had found its way into his knickers and was teasing him in long, slow strokes; kneading and caressing the stiff flesh inside until his eyes rolled back. His slight groans and hardness encouraged her further. Soon enough, Harry's pants felt like a confinement to the enormous boner in his pants. Before he could pull them down, Bella shoved him down onto the bed and stood over him. A goal had formed in her mind to make this boy experience things he never had before. Of course Ginny probably never even touched him and now he was in the hands of a real woman; one who could mould him the way she wanted. He was in her control.

Bellatrix got down on her knees in front of him causing his erection to tingle in anticipation and sweet desire to coil in the pit of his stomach. Pulling off his jeans and boxers then tossing them needlessly to the side, Bella's mouth inched closer to his manhood. A long tongue slithered out of those beautiful, thin, red lips then greedily licked up the pre-cum. Under other circumstances, it would disgust Harry that this person was the one making him feel this way but after the ever growing bond they had formed, the idea was actually alluring to him. It was something he had wanted but fought the craving as long as possible.

The sight before her of Harry's thick, long erection had her running her tongue across her lips. He wasn't paying much attention to what she was doing, too bewildered by what he was feeling, until her warm mouth enveloped around his cock. Slowly going down as far as she could, she came back up emanating a pop sound. She continued doing this for a prolonged period of time, quicker with each second, her head bobbing up and down and her eyes looking up at his sensual expressions. His throaty groans evoked a greater amount of juices from her body and her panties were practically drowning. Bellatrix knew he was coming close but she wasn't about to let that happen so soon.

With another pop she let him go from her mouth to Harry's dismay. Then, she stood up and pounced down on him, erotic lips suppressing his. The covers were soon in disarray as the two, moulded together, strained for dominance. Bellatrix, being more willing to have her way, had Harry pressed against the bed post by his wrists, and was grinding against his manhood, still furiously kissing him. Why he was never able to win against her was a question Harry could not answer. Her captivating dark scent filled his nostrils only pulsing the longing to be in her quicker through him. Mustering some strength, Harry pulled his arms out of her shackle-like grip. Bella had feared he was going to push her away at first however, the hungry, heated look in his emerald eyes said otherwise. A lascivious smile stretched across her face and she lowered her head down to bite painfully on the nape of his neck, the same place as before. As she nipped on his skin, Harry leaned over her and undid her bra strap. She assisted in taking it off by letting it drop down her arms.

The large breasts were perfect in every way, not too big or too small, and Harry didn't take a second's hesitation before he cupped one soft breast in his hands, kneading and caressing it. His touch was enough to have her purring eagerly. It was a surprise to Bellatrix as to why he seemed so experienced with this, even better than her husband. Ginny being, well, herself probably didn't do anything remotely sexual with him. Any other girl was probably dying to be with the hero but it was obvious by his personality that cheating was never something he would resort to. Even after being with a seductress like Bellatrix he didn't give in until the last minute. This was his first time and the boy was a natural! It was as though he was an expert, knowing exactly where and how to touch her to get the perfect response. Truly he was the chosen one.

At this point in time, neither of their hormones could be restrained. They wanted each other. The yearning... the desire... could not be dulled or repressed. Harry kissed her again and put all his weight upon her until she fell over. With him on top, now being the dominant one, Harry stripped off her netted panties and tossed them to the ground. To her surprise, Bellatrix liked being subjected to him even if she preferred being the one on top. It was a new, sensual experience for she was normally always in control in most situations.

Sliding his lips down her neck and onto her bosom while trailing his hands on her body, he sucked and nibbled on her erect nipples, learning quickly the exact places to touch and bite that made her the craziest. His dick was looming right above her entrance driving her more nuts than usual with sweet temptation. She was about to discreetly grab him and force him to enter her but Harry noticed the movement and held her hands over her head. Due to their roughhousing, the laces on the bottom of Bellatrix's arm warmers had become undone and the sight on her inner left forearm passed under his gaze.

As though someone had pulled him back by a leash, Harry jumped back off of her. The anger... the utterly psychotic, wide-eyed glare she gave him could frighten not only dementors but Voldemort himself. It wasn't until the last pieces of clothing she had on slipped off her arms did she realise why he had recoiled so rapidly. Raising her left arm, she looked fixedly at the black tattoo engraved into her skin. The mark was so very familiar to both of them; an intricate design of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. She turned it around, presenting it to him.

"This is what scared you? I can't say I'm surprised... it's been a long time since we've seen the Dark Mark." There was a silence as they watched each other intently. "You didn't expect it to disappear with the Dark Lord did you? I'll always have this Harry... just as you..." Crawling across the bed to him, she kneeled over him and tipped his head back with a finger on his chin. Then, she brushed his hair off his forehead and tapped with her fingernail on the lightning bolt scar. "Will always have this... We aren't too different Harry... you and I are both cursed with a mark by Lord Voldemort; one that will be with us for as long as we live." Bellatrix whispered gently while boring into his eyes with hers.

"Yet... there's a big difference there Bellatrix. You had a choice with yours, you wanted it. You take pride in your mark. Mine is a painful reminder. You're his most loyal follower... and yet here I am doing... _this_... with _you_." The reasoning was coming back but was premature and could easily be broken.

"True... but why care anymore what you do with me? I may have been a follower of your worst enemy but he's gone, I no longer seek to kill you, so I see no threat or wrong here." He was quiet, knowing that she was right. He was about to have sex with a cruel murderess, one who had killed many of his friends yet she didn't want to kill him at all. And the only reason she had killed the others was to please her master... perhaps for the thrill as well but that's beside the point.

"Then again you don't find much wrong..."

"You're only pointing out the obvious... now then." She straddled her legs around his body. "Either way, I _will_ have you tonight... whether you like it or not... I'm taking your first time... I'm claiming you... Harry Potter." That arrangement of words, Harry had never expected to hear them coming from her mouth. What could he do now? There was no escape as she had already clarified, not that he wanted to. The remembrance of whom she really was brought on a torrent of memories but he was too far gone. The Slytherin woman's intoxicating venom was already flowing within his veins, mixed with his blood. To his lack of knowledge, he was now and forever hers. Harry merely nodded with this comprehension. The gesture was all that was needed.

Slowly, Bellatrix raised her hips and in one fluid motion lowered herself onto him. The feeling that flowed through them was simply indescribably sensational. She sighed from the pleasure as Harry groaned deeply in his throat, loving the warmness of his cock inside her wet vagina. Bella's arms snaked around his neck, using it as a means to rise and drop smoothly on him. Heavy breaths, moans, and groans, the creaking of the bed as it shook; these noises echoed throughout the room and most likely, through the whole home. Their bodies were soon glistening with sweat in the dim lighting of the room. Her slender legs grasped him tighter, pulling him deeper into her, resulting in loud groans from both of them.

Harry rolled them over, still inside her, and was yet again on top, still pushing into her quicker and quicker. Although, when he realised that she was coming close, he used as much self-control as he could to become agonisingly slower, keeping her on edge. His technique both irked her and sent a senseless bliss through her. Bellatrix's back arched up against him, moans resounding through the room. Their bodies were moving together in a sort of art, a flawless sync; an unbreakable harmony; a continuous rhythm. Bella clawed deep into his skin from the unbearable, never ending pleasure. His name escaped from her lips in a frenzied moan with her head thrown back, breathing quickly.

Not able to withstand it anymore, Harry quickened his pace and pounded into her, much to Bellatrix's pleasure. The sensation of being so very close rippled through them and hazed their minds into a delirious state. At long last, they came together. Bellatrix's body writhed under his, mouth wide open but no sound coming out while Harry merely grunted and bit down a scream as his cum leaked into her. He collapsed onto her heaving body, two hearts pounding together as one. Their breathing slowed with the passing time as they lay together, their limbs in an unrecognisable tangle among the mess of sheets and pillows around them.

The great Harry Potter had handed himself over to the Dark Lord's last and best lieutenant, Bellatrix Lestrange. Something he could have prevented, but chose not to. He accepted what he had done and would take any consequences whatever they may be. There wasn't even an atom of regret he felt at the moment. To his shock, he couldn't even think of any other woman in the world he would rather do this with. Right as Harry's eyes drooped with the coming of sleep, dreaming about this night, Bellatrix whispered three last words into his ear, soothingly running a hand through his hair.

"Happy birthday, Harry." And he was out like a light. That night was the best sleep both of them had ever experienced in their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this has pleased you all enough. If you are good at interpreting deeper into stories, there were examples of syntax here as well as reasons why I did certain things. This is my first lemon, so go easy on me with the reviews. Be sure to tell me how it was!**


	12. Aftermath

It was a refreshingly chilly morning. Abundant grey clouds towered over the sky, blocking the rays of the sun from leaking to the earth. In the home of 12 Grimmauld Place, one of two sleeping lovers awoke from a mess of a bed. It was a slumber Harry did not wish to escape from because of just how peaceful and serene it was. Forcing his dreary eyes open, Harry reached for his glasses off the bedside table and put them on. Squinting, he looked around.

'_Wait a second… this isn't my room.'_ He figured eyeing the antique furniture and chestnut walls of the room once they came into view. He looked down at his body hidden only by rich, silky light-green sheets. _'What the- Why am I naked?'_ Turning to his right, Harry had to cover his mouth to retain a scream. Next to him on her stomach lay Bellatrix Lestrange, her heavy-lidded eyes closed in a deep slumber. His eyes trailed downward to see that she was equally as unclothed as he was, the linen being the only thing covering her pale, glowing skin.

As though he were hit by someone on a Firebolt, the events from last night recreated themselves in excruciating detail. It all suddenly became very clear to him. He had _sex_ with Bellatrix Lestrange. The psychotic, deranged dark witch who aspired to end his life had taken his first time. How unexpected.

The outcome could have been avoided but to his distress, was not. Although, he _still_ didn't regret any of it. The fact that he actually let himself do it was the thing that had him in a brain-scattered mess. Other than that though, he couldn't complain. It was an amazing night. However, he wasn't sure he would be able to look at her in the same light ever again, or himself for that matter. This could be a turning point in his life.

Until they had started living together, Harry had despised her. Then the closeness grew... then the attraction... and at last, the lust. Last night it became too much to handle and had to be taken care of. In any case, Harry couldn't let this happen again. It was a onetime thing. He got what he wanted. All he had to do was avoid her for a while and all the attraction could possibly fade for the most part; or so he hoped. Harry didn't want this to happen again. The task wouldn't be easy if they had to still live together. But if anything, the last thing Harry wanted was for his friends to find out. This secret was forever to remain just that; a secret.

The sound of a light tapping at the sliding door forced him away from the refuge of his mind as he tried to piece things together. A paper aeroplane floated outside. Not wanting to leave the warm haven of the bed, Harry reached down and pulled his wand from his pants on the floor and with a flick of his wand, opened the door and watched curiously as the purple parchment hovered inside onto his lap. Being careful not to wake Bellatrix, Harry sat up against the backboard of the bed. He took the paper and eyed the Ministry of Magic stamp on the side. His heart raced as he slowly opened it and read the letter.

'_Mr. Potter,_

_ We have received disturbing news from many that were present at your party. Bellatrix Lestrange had escaped from your residence which was clearly stated as something that could not happen. She was meant to be kept hidden; under house arrest. Her appearance in public is not easy to cover for as no one should know her location or the reasons behind why the Ministry is keeping her alive. Suspicions are arousing which we cannot cease. Be at the Wizengamot Courtrooms at 1800 hours with Madame Lestrange. _

_ -The Ministry'_

He read over it repeatedly, eyes darting back and forth as everything settled in on him. '_This is not good... this is really not good. Why didn't I think of this before? Of course the Ministry would throw a fit over her being there! What do I do... she can go to prison.' _With the last statement Harry slapped his own forehead. It was understandable that there was a sort of loosely knotted bond between them after so long but... now he didn't even want her to be thrown in Azkaban? It would be completely and utterly right for her of all the people in the wizarding world to go to prison. Many people would be avenged. Bellatrix hadn't changed much either. In many ways, she was still the same person she was before except without the intent to kill Harry.

It was still early in the morning so Harry had lots of time to do anything else but what could he do? Harry didn't want to stay home with her. There was a part of him that felt an anger towards her and himself, as well as betrayal towards his friends and guilt for betraying them in the first place. His heart was sinking into a bottomless pit with all these emotions. Harry had to get out. So, after taking a shower to try and wash off some of the guilt, betrayal, and anger Harry grabbed his Firebolt from a rack in the basement and flew off without a word to Bellatrix.

* * *

><p>Seemed to Harry like he had been aimlessly flying through the chilly skies like a bullet for eternity when it had actually only been a few hours. There was nothing else on his mind but a certain witch who he had been with only a while before. Instead of being mad, he was deep in thought.<p>

As he flew, like a movie Harry and Bellatrix's every meeting, their every conversation, their every moment... their memories played in his head. Some of the more recent ones brought on a smile which he wiped off as soon as he noticed it. The drastic change in animosity towards them became only more visible to Harry. It was unrealistic how far they had come. There was of course still a side of him that despised her for everything she had done but it was buried by now and would be nearly impossible to recover.

Eventually, Harry landed and was walking towards the Burrow. He had no intention of telling anyone what had happened last night. If they asked, he would improvise and think of a small lie. At this point, all he wanted was some company from someone other than her. He had to get his mind off of that woman or she might drive him as mad as herself. Knocking lightly on the door, Harry was greeted by the worried face of Mrs. Weasley and a very nice heat coming from inside the home.

"Oh Harry, you're alright! What a relief!" She embraced him in a tight hug and ushered him inside to where the rest of the Weasleys with Hermione were having lunch.

"Well it's great to see that you're still alive." George said with a mouthful of bread earning him a lecture from Mrs. Weasley about not talking with his mouth full.

"You had us in quite a scare there Harry. You disappeared and we feared the worst until Ginny told us that Bellatrix only came to create panic and took you away so you would have to deal with the mess alone later on." Mr. Weasley informed. The lie was so believable and Bella-like that it was possible that it could be true. Harry looked at Ginny who quietly ate without meeting his gaze. Apparently she wasn't exactly alright with Harry and his new... partner. There was a burning jealousy within her that would probably create a reason for war if she were to see Bellatrix.

"Uh, yes sir. She... loves making my life a living hell." It was true but in a way he liked her creating utter chaos in his life. It kept him on his toes, only able to wonder what she was going to do next.

"A piece of work that woman is… still hard to believe the Ministry let her stay with you." The statement by Ron only brought back the stress from the letter he had received in the morning. It was visible on his face by the way his jaw tightened and then released.

"Come on dear, have a seat. A growing man like you needs to eat." Mrs. Weasley kindly instructed, placing a bowl of soup and bread in front of him when he took a seat. Through the rest of the lunch they spoke of anything but Bellatrix Lestrange. Noticeably it was a conversation Harry wanted to track around. Like always, the Burrow did give him a sense of peace and hominess and for once in a long time, thoughts of Bella weren't nagging him constantly.

Later on, Ginny, George, Ron, and Hermione went through the kitchen entrance into the overgrown garden in the back. They skipped rocks in the many frog-infested ponds, laughing when Ron couldn't get his to skim across the water. Ginny and Harry kept a distance and didn't speak a word to each other; neither wanted to make the situation between them more odd than it already was. Yet they didn't keep so much of a distance that people thought they weren't seeing each other anymore. Ginny hadn't told Ron or the rest of the family yet that she and Harry weren't together. Harry knew this because no one asked him why he and Ginny broke up; if she did, he would be bombarded with questions by now. In all honesty, Ginny didn't have the courage to tell anyone that they weren't dating. It would have to come later.

Afterwards, they went out into the orchard contained within a paddock and played Quidditch among the high trees. Being able to lay back, relax, and just have fun with his friends was a breath of relief to Harry. Sure, he did have occasional good times with Bella but it always felt… wrong. With his friends there was no feeling of wrong whatsoever.

Time passed by quickly and before they knew it, the sun was setting. Harry recalled with a sigh that he had to be at the Ministry soon. After saying his goodbyes and hugging Ginny to throw off any assumptions that they weren't still together, Harry was on his way back. As he toured through the sights of England, he wondered what exactly Bellatrix was up to. By now she must have been awake and the charms hadn't been remade yet so it was possible that she could have escaped. The very thought of her being able to leave him made Harry quicken his previously timid pace towards home.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix had awoken to the sound of a bell downstairs around noon. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she turned to see that Harry wasn't next to her but wasn't surprised. She noted the purple parchment with the Ministry of Magic stamp and read it over quickly as she got dressed. '<em>Ugh the Ministry... what a pain in the arse.'<em> She complained, tossing it carelessly back onto the bed. They didn't faze her. She had been to court in front of them before and would do it again just as apathetically.

Narcissa had come over wanting to know how last night went. The Malfoys were supposed to stay in France for a while longer but Draco quickly became bored with the family business that had to be handled and begged to be taken back. They sat having a warm cup of tea as Bellatrix described precisely how the birthday had gone; sounding amused with the panic it created. They spoke of other things but Bellatrix didn't bring up the letter, knowing that it would give Narcissa an 'I told you so' moment which she really didn't need to hear about.

Bellatrix blew on her tea, cherishing the triumph she felt. At last, she had gotten what she wanted and wouldn't mind all too much being taken to Azkaban. Would she prefer staying here? Of course, the House of Black was, after all, more hers than it was Harry's. Would she like to stay with Harry longer and have amazing nights like that nearly every day? No doubt. But it was most likely inevitable. According to the justice system she was supposed to go to jail anyway. Eventually, it would probably happen.

"So where is Potter anyway?" Narcissa asked at last after wondering for hours where he was.

"I'm not his mum, Cissy. It isn't my job to keep track of him."

"Even if you're old enough to be his mum." Narcissa pointed out jokingly, getting a laugh out from Bellatrix. Her large eyes scrutinised her sister, noticing something was different. "Bella… have you been using something on your face? It's… how to put this… glowing." Bellatrix picked up the plate under her cup and looked at her reflection and saw that she did in fact look fresher; less dark and maniacal than usual. She shrugged.

"Could be the weather." She wanted Narcissa to let the matter go as nothing but she did anything but. Both knew that a cleansing glow like that only appears on someone when they have a memorable night with a lover; wonderful sex.

"Bella…" Narcissa whispered with saucer-wide blue eyes. "_Please_ don't tell me that you and him-!"

"It's all just fun and games, nothing serious." She interrupted with a confident rebuttal.

"You expect me to believe that! Did you even use protection?"

"Oh now that you mention it... I don't think so. I won't be getting pregnant though. I heard of some Muggle medicine called 'birth control' perhaps I could-"

"BELLATRIX WHY WOULD YOU-!" The sound of the front door opening and closing came from upstairs. Harry came down into the basement and hung his broom on a rack on top of the counters and turned to see the Black sisters looking at him.

"Hello there, Mrs Malfoy. I didn't expect you to be back so soon." Narcissa smiled at him, working on getting her composure back which was no easy task as she was imagining her sister and Harry… together. It wasn't a disgusting sight, just odd to imagine.

"Yes I was supposed to be back later but Draco wanted to get back sooner. So I decided to come drop by and see how… last night went."

"Well it was simply a surprise. Thank you, by the way, for getting rid of the charms around the house."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Oh I didn't… until now." She smirked from his cunning tactic. "And since you were the one to undo it, it would only be fair if you help me redo it." She thought over this for a minute, watching as Bella silently clicked her nails on the table.

"Very well then." She stood up and pulled out her wand from the pocket of her brown cashmere coat and walked up the stairwell.

"Did you read the letter?" Harry asked once Narcissa was outside. He didn't look directly at Bella, fearing that he would have a recap of their night together again just by the sight of her.

"Yes, nothing I'm worried about though."

"What?" Harry snapped his head to look at her with a deathly glare. "What do you mean you aren't worried? This is about _your _freedom! Freedom that you don't even deserve to begin with! Bellatrix you should be more worried than me about this! You could lose everything!" The sudden outburst surprised them both but Bella felt more... fondness than surprise. '_How sweet..._' she thought, '_The boy who wanted to kill me now wants to keep me alive.' _ Their entire relationship, this whole thing, was ironic as could be. Yet that only made it all the more interesting. Bella stood up and lightly pecked Harry's frowning lips.

"You need to relax." With that advice, she strode past him and up the stairs. "Get out there and help Narcissa before she freezes." Taking his thoughts off the familiar touch of her lips, Harry took his wand and joined Narcissa outside who had already started.

"Sorry it took me so long." Narcissa glanced at him, holding up her wand and moving it in small circles.

"It's alright." After a while of silence, she spoke again. "So, where did you run off to anyway?"

"The Weasleys."

"Ah, how is your girlfriend... Ginny is it not?" Narcissa was cleverly disguising this conversation as small talk when it was actually her trying to get some answers as to where exactly Harry and Bellatrix's relationship had gotten. Bella seemed certain enough that she felt nothing towards him but it was possibly not true. Her sharp blue eyes noticed Harry's wand wavering as he bit his lip, thinking of what to say.

"Um... my girlfriend... we're talking about my girlfriend... She's... fantastic as far as I know."

"That's good to hear. Bella isn't too much trouble is she?"

"Oh you don't know the half of it. She's... something alright." Narcissa laughed lightly.

"I agree." There was more silence as they finished up. There were now three layers of charms around the house, specifically made not to let her out which weren't the easiest to make. "That should do it."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. I'll be taking Bellatrix to the Ministry soon; do you want to come with?"

"Why do you need to go there?" Narcissa asked curiously, putting her wand back in her pocket.

"The stunt Bellatrix pulled happened to get the attention of the Ministry... I... don't know if she'll be coming back though." Narcissa's eyes went wide and her mouth slightly agape. She knew it. She knew this would happen. Bella had gotten herself in trouble yet again and right after she had the chance to have a fresh start. The rash actions Bellatrix portrayed would never change.

"I need to have a talk with my sister." Before she could take her first storming step on the stairs, Harry took her hand and pulled her back. Narcissa looked at him, in a daze by the seriousness in his green eyes.

"You don't need to worry Mrs. Malfoy... I won't let them take her. Not over my dead body." They were both quiet, staring each other longer. Mrs. Malfoy whispered her thoughts to him; something they were both wondering.

"Why... Why do you protect her? After all she's done to you?"

"I... I don't know myself. It doesn't make any sense to me either. When I figure it out, ask me then." Smiling lightly, Narcissa embraced him, long and tight and spoke into his ear.

"Keep my sister safe... Don't let them take her."

"I promise... she'll be safe." Neither of them let go only because it was rather chilly outside and hugging helped warm them both up. Inside, Bellatrix was walking past the door and curiously peeked through the eyehole to see what the two were up to. What she spotted was anything but what she expected. Opening the door and catching their attention, she leaned back on the door frame.

"I can't leave you two alone for more than two minutes can I?" She said arms crossed against her chest. Harry couldn't help but sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"This is oddly familiar..." He muttered under his breath when he let go of Narcissa. "Are you ready to go?" Bellatrix nodded and walked back inside. He turned to Narcissa. "Are you coming?"

"No... You can handle this much better than I would. Goodbye Harry." She nodded at him and Disapperated. Harry stood there for a while longer, rubbing his hands together, and strolled up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is delayed, I know. It's not even my best chapter. It's crap honestly, but it was rushed, sorry about that as well. I know you were probably expecting more, but with the little time I have had recently, I wrote this in a hurry. **


	13. Return to the Wizengamot

The Wizengamot courtroom looked nearly similar to the last time Harry was there with Dumbledore. It seemed like a lifetime since then. The only difference was that out of the fifty available positions, some members had either passed away or resigned. There were new faces staring down at Harry this time. The Chief Warlock was an unfamiliar person as well; a gangly man with a permanent frown and wrinkles around his face. Scanning everyone from the centre where he stood, Harry couldn't spot the Minister.

"With all due respect sir, where is the Minister?" Harry questioned, feeling that he would be more comfortable with Kingsley Shacklebolt presiding over the court.

"The Minister was advised not to be present for this hearing. His personal feelings towards you could be bias." It was a reasonable decision. Even though Kingsley was a fair man who treated everyone equally, there was still the slight chance that he would go easy on Harry but that was exactly why he would want Kingsley to act as judge.

"Ah… and you are?"

"I am the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Demetrius Cross. A case like this is not in my area of expertise, but I was unfortunately the only one available." Demetrius cleared his throat and bellowed from his chair above the rows of the Wizengamot members "Now, it is on rare occasions that this is allowed, but I take that you are the spokesperson on behalf of the defendant?" Harry stood up straight to look official and to show that the cold stares from the crowd above him weren't going to break him down.

"Yes, yes I am." The Chief shuffled through a stack of papers in his hand and tipped his half-rimmed glasses up his nose.

"Well then, I wish you luck Mr. Potter. Madame Lestrange here has... quite the record." All eyes now looked towards the witch in black robes, as always, sitting upon the chained chair as though it were a throne, head held high. It was a familiar sight to a handful of people present.

"Good to see someone appreciates my hard work." Bellatrix said with a smirk, stating this fact like it was something to be proud of. Harry was slapping himself mentally for not thinking of taping her mouth shut. He gave her specific orders to not utter a word unless asked, but who was he kidding? Of course she wouldn't listen to directions, especially not from him.

"According to this report, you were given... custody over her in a sense due to the will of Sirius Black. Despite her past, the Minister had decided to let her be free in hopes that somehow she could become an ally to us." This was new information to Bella. She had not known that the Ministry had ulterior motives to keeping her alive but she should have guessed as much. They never did anything unless it benefited them in one way or another. "However, circumstances were changed once she managed to escape your residence of the Black House and made a public appearance. We had agreed to release her of all charges if certain rules were followed; one of which was keeping her hidden from those who do not know of this arrangement. If you do not provide a valid argument, she will be put back into Azkaban and possibly sentenced to death."

"Wait… death?"

"She has not been cleared of any charges yet, her previous crimes will be held against her for the time being." Harry was determined to win now. Just imagining her dead, not being there anymore… the thought threw him into an instant depression. In another time, he would have gladly handed her over to them on a silver platter, happy knowing that she would be killed.

"But sir, even though Bellatrix was present at The Burrow before the public she did not harm anyone in anyway. It was a small mistake that we shouldn't even be here for."

"We understand that Mr. Potter yet it does not null out the fact that she has created a problem for us. As a result of her presence, many questions were raised which we cannot properly answer without revealing our secrets." Harry's tone became harsh.

"The Ministry has kept secrets from people for years, this should be no different! Lying is a natural talent to you all!" The aged wizard narrowed his eyes at Harry, seeing that he was speaking the truth. There was only the sound of soft murmuring amongst the jury for a long while.

"This case, I am afraid, is different. As we all know, Madame Lestrange is, to put it mildly, a dangerous character. People fear for their lives if she is not chained or better yet dead. This is why we will not be able to hide this, and if we do, it will not last long."

"In a way, I would say she is under some sort of lockdown. Bellatrix isn't allowed out of the Black home and cannot use her magic. Last night was the first and last night that she will be able to leave without me."

"Don't count on it." Bellatrix snickered under her breath. The Chief Warlock didn't seem to notice her side comment to Harry's relief. There wouldn't be room for much argument if he had.

"As you put it Mr Potter, she is living in a _home._ Someone of her standing deserves nothing more than a cell." Heads nodded in agreement among the spectators.

"I completely agree, but this was not even my idea to begin with! To my memory, she was being given a fresh start and with that fact this stunt should be a first warning. At least follow through with your own plan! Forget all she has done in the past because if that was not forgotten, we wouldn't be here in the first place. The Ministry seems very willing to make her an ally so a trivial thing like this shouldn't change anything." Murmuring stirred again in the stone-walled, damp chamber. The Chief Warlock was speculating Harry with his black eyes, stroking his white beard while the voices increased in volume with each second. At last, he brought down his gabble in a ground-shaking slam to silence them and then sat there, fingers wound into each other.

"This is certainly the last thing I would expect you to say Harry. The one person she has hurt the most would most likely be you… and yet here you are speaking of forgetting the past. I do not know what has happened in the past two months that she has been living with you and nor do I wish to find out but it has led to an incomprehensible difference. If I had not known better, I would assume you were under the Imperius Curse."

"Well despite how unreasonable it may be, feelings can change." Harry looked behind towards Bellatrix who was more interested in twirling her necklace than the discussion at hand. "As can people."

In the second row, a frizzy-haired witch spoke up who Harry recognised well. "How can a _death eater_ change? I have disagreed with the Minister's decision since the beginning. I for one will not trust a lunatic who is only given freedom from her equally psychotic cousin." Harry tightened his fists to restrain insulting the woman who dared speak of his godfather in such a way. On the other hand, Bellatrix wasn't so good at checking her emotions.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A LUNATIC YOU FILTHY-?" Harry managed to stop Bellatrix's tongue by placing a firm hand on her shoulder and restraining her from pouncing out of her seat. Good thing he did it before the witch with the wild hair took out her wand and sentenced Bella to death then and there.

"Is that not a prime example of this woman's hostility?" A dumpy man with a large black moustache interfered, ushering to Bella and her deathly dark eyes. People whispered in each other's ears. Percy stood with a counterargument.

"I would say it is also an example of how Harry can control her. As we all saw, he stopped her with just a mere touch! Why not give Sirius Black's dying wish a chance?" Harry's eyes skimmed around the sea of plum-coloured robes and stopped on Percy in the third row. He had no idea why he was defending him but it worked to his advantage so Harry didn't think too much about it. The whispering grew more audible as two sides argued against one another. It almost turned to a screaming war if it wasn't for the gabble coming down again on the high desk.

"Mr. Weasley proves a point. Mrs. Lestrange has reformed slightly. I am even shocked that she has not tried to run yet. Perhaps the Minister wasn't such a fool to agree to Sirius Black's last wishes after all. Although, I must ask, how did she destroy the barriers when she had no access to magic?" There was silence. Panic now started to grow in Bellatrix's heart. The last thing she wanted was for her sister to be exposed and go down with her. Narcissa couldn't handle the horrors of Azkaban. Her grip on the armrests of the chained chair tightened, ready to expect the worst but Harry's answer was unforeseen.

"I... didn't make the charm strong enough. It probably grew weak enough over time for her to pass through. It's much more secure now, I can guarantee that." Harry was well aware that if he revealed Narcissa Malfoy for being the one to release Bellatrix, both could be taken away. Mrs. Malfoy had technically assisted in a jailbreak. His lie worked splendidly as Harry could see no visible doubt in the Chief's eyes.

"Very well then however you should know that the final decision can still go either way at this point. Majority of the people present here today do not believe Bellatrix should be given another chance... But she does serve a great amount of potential... Do you have anything to add Madame Lestrange?" Bellatrix released a breath she had not known she was holding and loosened her grip on the chair to reveal claw marks on the wood.

Regaining her composure, she said haughtily, "I don't know what more I can say. Whatever you do to me, I could care less. You should know though, I no longer have any intention of killing anyone. What good would it do me? But I cannot promise that I won't stir some sort of trouble. I am me after all." A hush rained over the court. She had agreed to cause no harm to anyone however also stated that there wouldn't be peace. There was no winning with this woman. Demetrius was massaging his temples from the indecisiveness running through him.

"This is one hell of a dispute." He said with an exasperated breath. Using her peripheral vision, Bella gazed at the boy trying his best to give her another shot at life. Why he was doing it was a mystery that would perhaps never be solved but it warmed her core. The despair on his features touched a part of Bellatrix she had never known before and all of a sudden, not a single ounce of her being was willing to go to Azkaban. She wanted to be free. She wanted another chance. She wanted... to be with Harry for a while longer. After this realization, Bellatrix was ready to cast the Killing Curse on herself. '_Since_ _when did I give a care towards Harry bloody Potter?'_ She asked herself knowing very well that it began when he chose to take her in.

Bella thought of the best conniving words she could and said, "Oh I forgot to mention," All eyes were turned towards Bellatrix now. Harry crossed his fingers hoping she wouldn't say something to end this for them. "If under some miracle Harry does manage to... convert me... I'll become an aid instead of an enemy to the Wizarding world. I can become useful in one way or another." That was one of the most difficult things Bellatrix had ever forced out of her mouth. Agreeing to work for the good of others was certainly not a Bella-like thing to do. Purposefully though, she made no commitment to her words.

"Humph… Anything you wish to say, Mr. Potter?" Harry's eyes were glued to the floor. There was actually nothing he could think of to say. Bellatrix's statement had left him speechless. All he could manage to do was shake his head. "In that case, given the things said here today, how many agree to placing Bellatrix Lestrange in Azkaban and possibly having her sentenced to death?" Many hands went up immediately. Then a few faltered and went down. Some haltingly rose and stayed. When it seemed like everyone had come to a final decision, twenty five hands were in the air, half of the members. "All opposed?" The other half raised their hands. Harry's heart beat rapidly in fear that Bellatrix might be dragged away, out of his life, and into a lonely, cold cell. His whole being felt like it was crumbling to the ground "I guess I'll have to be the tie breaker… perfect." Demetrius pet his short white beard in thought. It felt like centuries until he raised his hand and said at last, "I… oppose. She did nothing wrong after all and the Ministry can keep this a secret. Harry has even demonstrated some kind of control over her. I honestly thought that you would lose but you made it on thin ice. Mrs Lestrange, you are very fortunate that Harry was here for you." Bellatrix merely nodded, aware of just how lucky she really was, and stood up, patting her 'throne'.

"Goodbye old friend, we'll meet soon enough." She said to it with a smile. Harry turned back and gave her an incredulous look. Bellatrix was certainly one of a kind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not too long, I know but I didn't want to drag out this chapter. I'm half asleep at the moment as well so I couldn't write a lot. I'll try to make the next one a bit longer. I wonder where their relationship will turn next…**


	14. Predator and Prey

Nothing was said on their way out. Bellatrix was walking at a leisurely pace, trying to comprehend how they had won when there wasn't a single innocent cell left in her body. It was ironic really that the world wanted her dead not too long ago but now that she served no threat, the Ministry needed her. It was actually rather humourous. Harry kept a fast pace ahead, ignoring the many wide-eyes watching them as though they were a circus. People began to clear out of their way upon the sight of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Only hushed whispers and the clicking of the convict woman's boots could be heard through the glorious long hall of the Atrium. The attention they were attracting surely wouldn't help the magical government with their issue but it was their problem now.

When they reached the right side of the Atrium where the gilded fireplaces meant for departure were, the line in front of them dispersed Hands were near wands but none were attacking. They had figured by now, as had Bella, that if she even made the slightest hint t of reaching for a weapon of any sort, spells would hit her left and right. There was no particular reason to hurt her just yet.

Trying to be as discret as possible, Bellatrix strode in a dignified manner with a smile on her face. The fear she instilled in everyone always raised her spirits. Harry ushered for her to step in first and looked on at the stone cold faces of the people around them.

"It's been swell seeing you all again." Bellatrix sneered with a cynical grin. When the green flames swallowed her up, Harry silently followed suit and was stepping out of the fireplace in the basement of 12 Grimmauld Place soon after.

"Hello Kreacher." He greeted the house-elf who worked studiously on preparing the table. Bella had already taken a seat and was gulping down a glass of water.

"Welcome back Master Harry." He croaked after setting down a large dish of beef casserole and then stalking back to his quarters. Harry took a seat at the head of the table, like always, and doled a small amount onto his plate. Chewing slowly, he thought of how to start a conversation but couldn't bring himself to do it. His mind always trailed back to last night. What are you supposed to say to a woman who used to be your mortal enemy on the day after you just slept together and saved her life? If there was a book with advice on what to do in such a situation, Harry would certainly get it but he had high doubts that such a thing existed.

By the looks of it though, Bellatrix didn't care one bit. It was another day to her. However, she felt like she needed to say something but didn't know how to go about it. The old Bella and the slowly reforming one were mentally battling with one another. '_Why do I have the damn need to say something to him...? I've never gave utterance to this word before! Like hell I'll do it now! But... what he did back there was so... so kind." _What she had to say to him was very unlike her but eventually, she forced it out, thinking it would be better than worrying about it forever.

"Thank you." In the quietness of the room a sudden thing like that coming from Bellatrix threw Harry off his feet. He choked a bit on his food and swallowed it down with water.

"Excuse me?" He asked, assuming his ears had deceived him. This time, she had to cough up the words like each one was a dagger being pulled up her throat.

"T-Thank… you."

"Oh... for what?"

"For…" There were actually many things she had to be grateful for. This boy had done so much for despite all the hatred he had but of course, Bellatrix would admit to none of this. "For saving Narcissa from a trip to Azkaban." Simply speaking, Harry was dumbfounded. A Death Eater had just _thanked_ him. He couldn't have been less prepared for this.

"Um... it's surprising that you would care about someone else."

"She's the only real family I have left; I don't see why I wouldn't. If there's anyone I care about in this world, it's only her."

"Well… you're welcome then." Even with what Bellatrix had said, Harry couldn't help but know for a fact that a part of her, perhaps the size of an atom, cared for him too. She just didn't know it yet. It was all the more reason for him to stay away from her. His friends would probably never accept them becoming close with one another.

The decision from last night was indeed a conscious one however he couldn't stop the guilt or the nagging voice advising him to not look at her. If he did, he feared the worst; which was that today would be a rerun of yesterday. So, when Harry was done eating he uttered nothing and jogged upstairs. Bellatrix let him go. She knew he was confused and even a bit conflicted with all the new things in his life. She had even expected him to to try to avoid her. So be it. Bella had gotten what she wanted and once given full freedom, she would never have to see or hear of Harry Potter again.

Later on that evening, Narcissa had returned to see if Bella was behind bars or not. When Bellatrix was the one to open the door, a grateful smile graced her features and she took no hesitation in embracing Bella. Narcissa had had good reason to believe that her sister would not make it.

"How did they let you go? I mean, you don't exactly have a sparkling past."

"Oh I didn't really say much. It was all Harry." An impressed look formed on Narcissa's face.

"Really? That's astonishing! He must be as tricky as you are."

"Ha, I would say." With the time of night Narcissa couldn't stay long but Bellatrix explained to her briefly exactly what had happened at the Wizengamot. As she was fed information, she become more and more won over by Harry's intellectual responses and rebuttals to everything the court had to say. "Ah, I almost forgot to tell you the best part," Bellatrix said as Narcissa was getting ready to leave. "The Chief Warlock had asked him who broke the charms; you very well could have been joining me in that hell but he covered for you nicely, blamed himself."

At first, she was nothing but shocked, standing there with wide eyes and a cocked eyebrow. Then it turned into a soft smile and she said, "I would expect that of him. After all, he helped you, a person he's never been too fond of to begin with... He is... different from most. I don't see why you wouldn't want to sleep and live with him." At this, Bella started to be a bit defensive.

"Wait you can't honestly believe that I slept with him because of personal feelings I have! I've told you there aren't any! He's _Harry _damn _Potter_!"

"Of course you don't Bella... of course you don't." And with those words brimming with sarcasm, Narcissa left Bellatrix to have another headache worthy dispute within herself. '_She's wrong... I could never think anything of him... I only did what I did to get something out of my system... Yeah that's what it is... That's all it was.'_

* * *

><p>The next few weeks consisted of Harry leaving early in the morning and arriving back home late at night. It was only on a few occasions that he stayed back; on days when Bellatrix requested to go to the Malfoys for 'a change of scenery'. Otherwise, he made one excuse or another to not be left alone with his roommate. He figured that if she wasn't allowed to leave he could, thus making it easier to stay away from any sexual tendencies. The plan worked splendidly but for Harry alone.<p>

While he was away, either at the Weasleys or wandering around Hogsmeade, Bella was left to float around like a ghost. Narcissa often visited and was never given a complete answer as to why Harry was always away. Generally, Bellatrix trailed around talking about him. She found it much easier that way to not think about where he was or what he was doing. Not too long ago she had thought that she wouldn't care whether he was around or not. After all, it was only a 'game' to her but it was undeniable. Bellatrix missed Harry.

Bella recalled that one of the reasons she didn't want to be in Azkaban was because she wanted more time with Harry but once they stepped out of the Wizengamot, she passed it off as nothing but a rash thought made in a situation of panic. But as the days went by she found herself really wanting him more and more. Finally, she snapped and thought of a way to satisfy her craving for the Boy-Who-Lived. The plan was a crazy one but would certainly be delightful.

It was the fourth week of one of Harry's escapades and September was right around the corner. Rain clouds loomed overhead, pouring down cold rain in buckets. Opening the large, creaking door carefully Harry leaned his broomstick against a stand, shaking water from his hair. He walked up the groaning steps into his room, taking no notice of dark eyes watching with a devilish smile from down the hall. Assuming that Bellatrix was asleep, he prepared for bed as quietly as possible so as not to wake her up. After a tiring day of playing Quidditch with some of the new students at Hogwarts, Harry was out as soon as his body made contact with the mattress.

His sleep was short lived for the sound of his bedroom door closing woke him up. "Who's there?" He asked in the darkness, fluttering his eyes and trying to see. Nothing was heard in return except the pitter-patter of rain drops and Harry's drumming heart. Reflexively, he tried stretching to reach his wand on the bedside table but his hands were restricted. When bright lightning flashed through the window he saw the tough ropes holding him back. Harry pulled on them, hoping to loosen the knot but to no avail. "Damn! Who the hell is here?" There was the sound of light footsteps on the wood floors. "BELLATRIX! Bellatrix come upstairs!" He yelled, hoping that she would hear him. There was a click and one of the lamps flickered open to reveal a smirking Bella.

"Scared you there didn't I?" Bellatrix teased. There was something different about her and as Harry's eyes adjusted to the light, he recognised what exactly was different. In Bella's eyes there was a sort of beast-like hunger as well as a temptress-like style to her form as she came closer to his bedside and leaned over him.

"Bellatrix… what do you think you're-" Her finger came down on his lips and she walked closer to him. Harry's eyes trailed down her pale body to see her wearing only a seductive black corset with small ruffles at the top and bottom, leaking a generous amount of cleavage into his view, and with strings on the back, tying together the ensemble. As far as he could see though, she had nothing else on.

"Shhh this will be quick." Tossing away his comforter, she climbed over him and kneeled with one leg on either side of his body. Bella's lips glided down his glistening, bare abs, leaving a few kisses here and there. A skilful hand manoeuvred its way into his soft flannel pyjamas and began stroking him in long, hard strokes.

"B-Bellatrix," he gasped between a moan "please, d-don't." His pleas did nothing to change her mind. And quite honestly, Harry didn't mind that at all. In the time that he had been keeping away from Bellatrix it did nothing to soothe the never ending yearning he had towards her. Even without the well-tied ropes, Harry was sure he wouldn't try too hard to get away.

When he was aroused to an immeasurable extent, Bella pulled down his pyjamas and lithely went down on him. She didn't give a single thought towards protection. Her want for Harry was too strong to even let that pass her mind. All Bella could pass through her conscience was the fantasy of a long-awaited release.

First in slow, dance like motions Bellatrix rocked herself on him and as the moments paced, Harry found himself in a sort of trance. All objections were tossed out the window, substituted by a heavenly bliss. Harry tried desperately to pull away from his restraints, not to escape but to give his hands the freedom to touch her soft skin and make her feel the same unexplainable ecstasy he was feeling. It was hopeless. The ropes stayed tight to the bedpost and only tortured Harry more, chaffing his wrists till they were red. All he could manage to do was thrust upwards, gripping the ropes as a leverage to meet her moves perfectly.

Bellatrix immediately took note of his sudden participation and used it as encouragement to quicken her pace. Nothing could be heard besides gasping, the creaking of the bed, a sweet rain, and loud moans of intense pleasure. Gradually, the fervour between them cast a fog in their brains, clouding all reason they had left. The movement of their bodies was by this time agile and flawlessly in synch.

At long last, Bella hit a violent climax, clenching the sheets tight enough that it left tears in the fabric. Not long after, Harry grunted and came into her. For what seemed like an eternity the two stared at each other, breathing heavily and hearts thumping rhythmically. Bellatrix leaned down onto Harry, holding herself up with her hands, and kissed him for a prolonged period of time. Then, she rose, brushed a hand through his hair, and made her way towards the door.

"Wait... where are you going?" Harry questioned, confused.

"To bed, of course." Bella only managed to take a few steps down the stairwell before Harry called after her.

"WAIT A SECOND! UNTIE ME!" The cackle he was so accustomed to resounded back up into his room.

"Maybe later; goodnight, Harry." A predator like Bellatrix wouldn't let her prey get away from her; not again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And now we see that Bella really does have obvious uncontrollable feelings for Harry.**


	15. Warnings

Harry awoke in the discomfort of the ropes and because of this, had not gotten the proper amount of sleep. When he looked up and sighted his restraints, Harry tried to wriggle out of them only resulting in continuing failure. Soon enough he had given up and lay there, feeling rather odd in his current predicament. He was sure that this wasn't something he would want to re-experience (at least not the tied up part). He soon enough wandered into his conscience and questioned why Bellatrix had acted so suddenly. She was known to not be a discreet person, but what happened was too unexpected and uncalled for, even for her. After puzzling things together, he came to a theory of why she had done so.

Bella had gotten a taste of him once and they both had thought it would never happen again. However, once you try something delicious, something you can't get enough of but are forbidden to have, it only increases the temptation tenfold. In comparison, it was similar to a child who was allowed to have the best treat they've ever eaten only once. The child would go to any length to get more. Harry could safely come to this assumption because he felt the exact same way. If it wasn't for his self control, he would have been the one to try to get more.

It was obvious though that avoiding her wouldn't work and should never be tried again. The temptation only intensified and would lead to something similar to this; perhaps even worse. Forcing himself to retreat from any thoughts Bella-related, Harry tried his best to wonder about other little things and anything besides her. Eventually, he dozed off and fell into a nightmare of sorts.

_There he was walking the halls of Hogwarts like the old days but there was a different essence about the air and the distinct smell of smoke. Unlike its normal open-armed greeting, Hogwarts was sending an uneasy sort of fear into Harry. It was an all too familiar feeling. The hall seemed to go on forever, a never ending abyss leading only into more darkness until finally, he heard voices._

_ They were faint and distant at first but as Harry drew nearer, they turned into screams, battle cries. He quickened his pace, sprinting and going on and on until he stopped at last in front of the large oak doors leading into the entrance hall. The doors slowly creaked open by themselves and the familiar sight of The Battle of Hogwarts lay before him. The fighting was just as intense and the destruction just as bad if not worse. To Harry's horror; people died and went down like flies in front of his very eyes. Turning to look behind him, the school was ablaze in a tremendous fire with dead bodies scattered among the grounds of the school and rubble littering the floor. Students were casting spells against the Death Eaters that were drawing closer, leaving murder in their paths. More of them poured out from a thick fog around the school as though they were ghosts, appearing from nowhere. _

_ In a panic, Harry began running again, trying his best to defeat the dark wizards crossing the bridge to Hogwarts and assisting wizards in battle. Many were brought down by his wand but they didn't cease the attack. Harry then took a moment to notice that Voldemort wasn't in sight but with this realisation a shrill scream echoed through the air._

_ "FIGHT! FIGHT AND FALL FOR THE DARK LORD! DON'T LET HIS DEATH BE IN VAIN!"Harry was too preoccupied with a certain powerful Death Eater to see for himself who the commandment came from but he had a fairly good guess. "KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" A strident cackle followed the call and caused Harry's ears to nearly bleed. _

_ "No...No...No." He muttered, pushing past his current competitor. Squinting his green eyes, Harry spotted a dark form in the distance. As the person continued to near, he could decipher her as a woman with towering, curly black hair and a deathly walk. Then as soon as the person emerged from the shield of fog, Harry's heart paced in a fierce anticipation. Parading towards him in the same outfit worn during the Battle of Hogwarts was Bellatrix Lestrange with her arrogant head held high. Upon reaching him the final length between them was closed by her bringing her arm up to stab his neck with her black wand, as crooked as her mind. _

_ "Potter," she spat, "It's been a while." He was silently glowering at her. She circled around Harry, grazing the wand on his skin as she did so. "Our... good times ended all too soon, I am sad to say."Harry's mouth failed him for he could not think of a clever thing to say. In fact, he could not even comprehend what exactly was happening._

_ "W-what do you mean?" _

_ "Oh come now, don't act like you don't remember anything. Those days I was trapped with you in that house... does it not ring a bell?" No response was given. "How nice, itty-bitty-baby-Potter cannot bring himself to speak. Scared are we?"His grip on the hilt of his wand tightened ever so slightly."Well in that case, you should at least recall the day I was let free. I did a great job tricking the Ministry did I not? Those fools truly thought that I, Bellatrix Lestrange, had actually changed my ways! I will forever remain a faithful follower of the Dark Lord and nothing else!"His jaw clenched and she stopped in front of him again. "You," Bellatrix jammed her wand harder into his neck for emphasis, "were just as foolish as they were for believing otherwise."_

_ "It was all... planned out?" Harry managed to choke out in a boiling furiousness to which she leaned in closely and whispered into his ear._

_ "From the beginning."_

_ "And all this?" He asked, referring to the chaotic war around them._

_ "I recreated a group of Voldemort's followers as soon as I was released. It was easier to gather a new army without those blasted Aurors after me. Honestly Potter, you should have figured this all by now."_

_ "I... I didn't." _

_ "And look where it's got you...You let your friends die because of you. Again! How pathetic! I would really like to kill you right now... But I like to play with my food first as you may already know."Harry brought up his wand but before he could give utterance to a curse, Bellatrix acted quickly. "CRUCIO!"_

Harry rocketed up out of the bed and placed a hand on his throat. He could have sworn the spell was real and that a surge of pain was being sent through him. After coming to the understanding that it was only a dream, he also noticed that his hands were free but raw and sore from the wrists. He reached to the table on his left side and put on his glasses, resulting in a heart attack when seeing the woman of his nightmares sitting on one of the white chairs near the window, legs crossed and a cup of tea in her hand.

"It's truly enjoying watching you squirm around like that." Bellatrix stated, taking a long gulp of tea and placing it on the saucer in her other hand. Harry looked back down to his chaffed wrists, rubbing them gently. After a while of awkward silence, he suddenly stood, grabbed black jeans and a purple, fitted t-shirt from the floor, and locked himself in the washroom down the hall. Once she finished her tea Bella rose and followed him, choosing to lean against the door. "What's got you in a sour mood?"

"Nothing." Harry said strictly when he walked out of the bathroom and right past her.

"So you just woke up like this for no reason? Makes sense." She trailed him down to the basement and watched as he quickly made a bowl of cereal and then began gorging food into his mouth. "Does this have anything to do with that dream of yours?"

"No." He replied in between a spoonful. Without justification, he was actually infuriated with her and didn't wish to respond in more than one word answers. Harry could only come to the conclusion that this reaction was caused from the terrifying nightmare yet it was still unreasonable. After all, what he saw was only a figment of his imagination... Or was it? He could not be entirely sure and perhaps that was why Harry was on the edge. Or it could be that he didn't like being tricked or taken for as gullible. Nevertheless, it was most likely that Harry thought, up until now, that he was getting through to Bellatrix and if she _were _secretly planning something- which he wouldn't put past her- all his efforts would be a waste and everything would have just been a facade.

There was a silence in the room with only Harry's audible crunching being heard. When her curiosity got the best of her, Bellatrix used her prodigious skills in Legilimency to glance into his memories but with much effort, Harry had blockaded her from seeing more than the ear-curdling scream. "Stop doing that! You can't invade the only damn privacy I have!"

"I don't see why you would want to hide that accursed battle." She said ignoring him completely. "We were both there after all."

"It was different this time."

"How so?"

"That... doesn't matter. It was only a stupid dream." Bella eyed him suspiciously as he put his dishes away and decided to let the matter go for the time being.

"Well, considering that you aren't in the best spirits, it would be best if I went out for a bit."

"And how would that be best?" Harry questioned, doing little things around the kitchen to keep from looking directly at Bellatrix. Each time he did, his eyes could only recognise her as the evil and maniacal woman she was known to be.

"You would get a little break from me, and I from this place."

"Don't be daft, there's no way you're leaving here as though you're a free person. You aren't even supposed to leave let alone be here to begin with. I'm sure Azkaban is missing you." Harry said with contempt.

"I won't argue with you." Bellatrix sat herself down on a dining table chair, sitting as though she were royalty and with a bit of thinking said something she had been wondering about since the trip to the Wizengamot. "I'm supposing that the Ministry is hiding some other reason for letting me out or they would have to be the most idiotic people I've ever known; not that they aren't already." This wildly sparked Harry's interest.

"Really? What do you think they're keeping from us?"

"Like I would know, but I highly doubt using me as a resource is their only motive. They're lying to the public, so how can you be sure that they aren't lying to you as well? And since they're keeping you in the dark... I would say it gives you a valid reason to disobey them." Harry had just finished drying the last plate and stood still, contemplating it while Bellatrix tried her best to refrain a devious smile. She had cleverly strung her own opinions together and was hoping it would aid her in getting out of the house that was dull and ever so boring to her now. But Harry had seen right through her intentions.

"Very, very well played, I have to say. That's a clever way of trying to convince me and wouldn't have worked normally… but- and I can't believe I'm saying this- I agree with you."

"Perfect, let's go to Hogsmeade then."

"Why do you need to go there?"

"Muggle attractions bore me and I would much rather be amongst my own people."

"I'm all out of Polyjuice potion though and I can't have you wandering around in broad daylight."

"We can stop at the Malfoys, I'm sure Cissy has some lying around." With a few more seconds of hesitant deliberation, Harry at last coincided to her wishes and figured that nothing too bad could come of this; or so he thought.

* * *

><p>"Sorry Bella I can't seem to find a single jar of Polyjuice potion." Narcissa said apologetically when she finished ransacking her and Lucius' entire room, which was much too big for only two people. "Where are you heading off to anyhow?"<p>

"Hogsmeade, I have to get out. Grimmauld Place and here are the only two places I've been to in ages." Bellatrix answered, relaxing on her sister's luxurious bed with purple sheets of the finest fabrics and dark wood posts reaching almost to the ceiling. The room was neatly organised, pictures set perfectly against the wall and other necessities placed on the stately antique furniture.

"Lucius and I were about to take a trip there as well to take care of some errands. I would suggest going together but I am sure people would find it more than suspicious seeing Harry Potter associating with us." Narcissa said as she whisked her wand through the air to shut the trunk she was previously searching.

"True but Polyjuice or no Polyjuice potion, I _will not_ spend another day locked up."

"How odd, I thought after all those years in Azkaban you would be more accustomed to being imprisoned."

"I had no choice but to stay in the same place back then. With Harry on the other hand, a properly worded request will trick- I mean change his mind in no time. Not to mention that all that time in Azkaban makes one want to... cherish what's out there while still possible."

"I see... speaking of cherishing, I expect that you are still using Harry for your own... pleasurable reasons." At this, Bellatrix made an exasperated gesture by placing a tired hand on her forehead.

"Don't tell me you're still after that ridiculous idea that I have some type of pointless feelings towards him."

"Actually, I was going to recommend that you don't sleep with him a second time but now that you mention that, yes, I am still committed to the belief that you feel _something_ towards him. I am only waiting for you to admit it yourself."

"For the last time Narcissa, I will NEVER have any connection with him."

"You aren't the type to sleep with just anyone."

"Well then 'All-Knowing-Cissy' why do you think I did it?"

"Most likely because he interests you and caught your attention, or maybe, just maybe, you are... possessive about him." Bellatrix jolted up from the bed and gave Narcissa a look as though she were the mental one.

"POSSESIVENESS? TOWARDS _HIM_? HOW THE HELL COULD YOU EVER GET SUCH AN IDEA?" The only person she had ever been possessive of was the Dark Lord and saying she had such a strong emotion to Harry was insulting to her and her previous master.

Coolly, Narcissa replied, "Besides myself, Harry is the only other person that has gotten through to you in one way or another. The slight change is noticeable enough even though you will never change completely. And because Harry has touched you somehow, I am sure you must have a sense of claim over him. After all he did save you from-"

"Narcissa, this conversation is simply stupid! I refuse to accept that-!" A patient knock on the door ended her rant. Slowly, the door creaked open and in peeked the topic of their discussion.

"Sorry, was I interrupting anything?" Bellatrix for one chose not to look nor speak to him and instead lay down on the bed again with a deep, annoyed sigh.

"Not at all, Harry." Narcissa answered with a kind smile. "What did you need?"

"Well... no offence, but I feel more than a little awkward being left alone with Draco and Mr. Malfoy so I was wondering how much longer it would take to find the potion."

"Sorry to say, but I don't seem to have any left. Although..." She turned around and walked into her stately closet and came back out with a long black raincoat with a hood. "You left this here; same thing you wore when we were visiting Severus. It might be able to keep you hidden well enough."

"Might?" repeated Harry. "That's not very reassuring. I don't want to take the risk. If she's seen the Ministry will throw a big fuss all over again."

"No one will pay much mind to her if they cannot see her face. It's you that has to fly under the radar. The famous Harry Potter is undoubtedly going to catch some attention parading around." Harry opened the door a bit more and stepped inside. He crossed his arms against his chest and took a moment to ponder this.

After a pause of meditating he said softly, "I can manage not to be seen however if Bellatrix is spotted and taken to court again I might not be able to help her this time."

"She isn't too subtle of a person although Bella can be invisible when needed." It was here that Narcissa took a moment to look over Harry and notice a few differences. The first was that he had a change of glasses, more mature and suitable for him. Second, the lines under his eyes showed that he had only gotten a limited amount of sleep. The most distinguishable thing about Harry though was his red, raw wrists.

"Well then, I suppose there is no other choice since she's dying to go. Are you going to be joining us?"

"Yes, Lucius and I can come along." Narcissa stated without taking her attention from the painful looking marks. They were certainly left by harsh ropes but the question was that who would tie him up and for what reason? She couldn't be sure, but Narcissa had a reasonable guess as to who it was.

"Alright, I'll be waiting outside. It's better to leave now than later because Hogsmeade starts to get more crowded during the afternoon."

"Very well tell Lucius to get ready as well. We will be down in a minute." Harry nodded and closed the door. Accordingly, Narcissa turned to face Bellatrix who had remained silent and chose instead to twirl her hair around a beautiful finger. "Did you notice his wrists?" As though forced from another world entirely, Bella blinked many times and turned her head to face her.

"Huh?"

"Harry had these... suspicious scars on his wrists... do you know where they came from?

"I tied him to his bed last night." Bella replied honestly. Simply speaking, Narcissa was appalled by how easily Bellatrix had said this, like she was declaring some obvious fact such as the sky being blue. For her such a rash action could be seen as normal.

"So you did have something to do with it... but why would you-?"

"Don't ask me. I have no idea myself why I did it. If I had to guess, probably because he's as skilled in bed as he is with a wand and one time was not enough." Cissy's mind unknowingly began to wander into wondering how great he could possibly be for she knew Bellatrix was not an easily pleased person but she had to cease such thoughts.

"So... you raped him?"

"Oh come now, it wasn't rape. He enjoyed it as well so I don't see why it could be something like that." Pinching the bridge of her nose, Narcissa threw the jacket on to the bed.

"I swear I'm the one raising you sometimes! You can't keep doing this with the boy!"

"There's no problem as far as I can see." Bella replied, getting up with a slow stretch like a lazy cat.

"No problem? Bellatrix there are _many_ things wrong with this, the most important being that this is not right for him or for you!"

"Narcissa, I love you but don't tell me how to live my life. I am only with him for as long as it takes to clear up my record then I will be careful to never meet with Harry Potter ever again. I am just having fun and getting what I can from him while I am here."

"Be that as it may, it isn't right. I know you do not care too much about right and wrong but Harry _will _get attached to you and whether you like it or not, you most likely will too or perhaps already have."

"Over my dead body! Nothing would ever change my distaste for him!"

"Then I suppose it is so reasonable for you to be sleeping with the very boy you distaste and were once determined on killing." Bellatrix rolled her eyes and took an annoyed breath. "Nevertheless, I don't want you to sleep with him anymore. You are not one to listen but if you don't I will have to take action. I fear that you're rapidly growing a sort of fondness towards him." Bella's ferocious anger rose again.

"For the last time I am not attached to him and will not be for as long as I live! And as for my choices of who I want to have sex with, you have no say!"

"It would be best for both of you if you heeded my warning." With clenched teeth, Bellatrix stood, grabbed the jacket and made her way to the door but stopped midway.

"You haven't slept with Lucius since Draco was born and before Harry, I had not had sex the same amount of time as you haven't... Remember what I told you earlier? After being in Azkaban for so long... it makes one want to cherish everything and fortunately for me, I have Harry to help with that." And she left Narcissa to brood over this again for it was not the first time that Narcissa had thought heavily over her sister's actions and choices. Before, she had teased Bellatrix for having feelings for Harry but now, she believed it to be best that they ceased, more for Harry's own good than Bellatrix's.

By what she could understand, Bellatrix was unquestionably growing onto Harry and Harry onto her and no matter how much Bellatrix revoked the idea, it remained to be true. Also, Bella was using him for her own special reasons. Third, being imprisoned had taken a large enough toll on Bellatrix to bring her to the point of actually making love to the very person she despised. (Narcissa could bet that it had started off as teasing and that her sister could never imagine it getting so far.) The most significant thing though, was that if this progressed further than it already had, many problems would not be too far away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the delay but I had lost my muse for a long time and finally got it back. I planned on updating on November 16****th**** (my birthday) but decided to make the chapter a bit longer so it took a while. Also, I apologise if some of this update is difficult to understand but it is one of those chapters where you have to really think about. Oh and a little request to those who ship this pairing, have adequate writing skills, and have time on their hands, please do write a story of your own. A great story- and reviews from readers- is what pushes me to update faster. I will try my best to update by thanksgiving break next week.**


	16. A New Goal

With the date being September 1st, new Hogwarts students ran about the cobblestoned streets, collecting last minute supplies needed for their beginning year at Hogwarts. Harry could not help but smile at them as they walked by, bright smiles on their faces, and wild excitement in their hearts. It was a charming sight that made Harry feel as though he were walking back in time and seeing himself. He semiconsciously began walking towards the children, looking forward to meeting them and getting to know the next generation of wizards but was pulled back by Narcissa as she guided him into the Three Broomsticks.

The snug little inn was as tranquil as ever. As always, the place was packed. People were seated here and there in large groups, eating and chatting softly amongst themselves in the serene candlelight and warming fire at the far end of the establishment. Bellatrix, Harry, and Mr and Mrs Malfoy sat themselves at a square, empty table in the corner, away from the curious eyes of everyone present. Resting her chin on her hand, Bellatrix noisily tapped her gloved fingers on the wood, a habit of hers Harry realised, until an irritated Lucius told her to stop. The scolding only encouraged her to tap louder and faster.

"Oh hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy how are you?" Madam Rosmerta greeted kindly once she reached them as she was making a round to every table.

"We are well." Lucius said plainly.

"Good to hear. May I take your order?" Looking at each person in front of her, she took notice of the two other people seated there. Harry, wearing a grey beanie was careful to look anywhere but directly at Madam Rosmerta. As for Bellatrix, the dark hood upon her head hid her nicely and only allowed a dark ringlet of hair fall into Rosmerta's view. She wanted to ask who the two guests were but thought better of it. The Malfoys didn't share much information to begin with, let alone who they socialised with. It could lead to her losing them as customers.

"We will have a round of red currant rum, thank you." Narcissa replied. A notepad and quill floating beside Rosmerta scribbled down the order.

"I will have it right out." Nimbly she walked away to another group of people. Without knowing it, Harry was watching the waitress make her way around and was brought back to his senses by Bellatrix who snapped in front of his eyes.

"Don't start drooling, idiot." She commented with disdain evident in her tone. Harry immediately defended himself by repudiating the idea of ever looking at the gorgeous inn owner in such a way as was inferred by Bellatrix but she would hear none of it. Instead, she mocked him for having such a strong liking towards older women causing Harry to hide his head ignominiously in his hands. Narcissa smirked slightly at his reaction but Lucius remained silent, unaware and not giving a care as to what was being spoken about. To save him from more mocking and humiliation, Narcissa changed the topic of the conversation.

"So, will you be spending time with Lucius and me or are you going with Harry?"

"Please pick the first choice." Harry begged. He really would not mind spending time with Bellatrix and actually wanted to- to his bewilderment. However he preferred to wander around on his own and see the new faces that would be going to Hogwarts.

"Only because you don't want me to, I chose to follow you around. It has been a while, after all, since we went somewhere together."

"You make it sound as though you like spending time with me. Did little Bellatrix miss me?" Harry mocked as revenge for her previous teasing although it didn't do him much good.

"As if! More like it would be more in my interests to infuriate you. Your reactions are always a joy."

"Great..." He moaned. Narcissa had to admit that the two were an amusing pair, bickering like a married couple. Their distaste for each other was still prominent but it had toned down to a great degree and was represented in a different way. They would be at each other's throats by now but instead they partook in harassing and annoying the living hell out of one another- Bellatrix more than Harry. This outcome could not have been predicted by even the best of seers.

"Then do whatever you wish. Meet back in front of The Hog's Head in an hour after we leave here." Narcissa ordered. Right then, Rosmerta was back with their beverages. This time, Harry made sure not to look at the inn owner. Bellatrix caught him doing this and had to refrain from laughing.

Not long after, the group departed and went their separate ways. Not having a clue of where to go, Harry turned to Bellatrix and asked, "Any particular idea of where you want to go?"

"How about the Shrieking Shack?"

"I... I am not going there. Besides, we would have to be on the Hogwarts grounds and get past the Whomping Willow. We could be caught."

"Why don't you want to go? Scared?" She goaded.

"No, bad memories is all." He replied, referring to Snape's death, a memory he wouldn't ever forget.

"You have any better ideas then?" They were keeping their heads down up until this point so Harry took a moment to look around at the pleasant little town around him. The nearest store was Honeydukes Sweetshop. Because he had not had a sweet in a long time and couldn't think of a better place to visit, Harry entered the store with Bellatrix behind him. "Really... a sweetshop? Last time I checked, I am no child that can be won over by sugary snacks."

"Maybe a little candy will be able to sweeten that harsh personality of yours." Harry joked as he took in the welcoming sights of the happy families. Parents bought candy for their children to take along with them to school, and a few older students purchased themselves a couple of unique treats. There was laughter all about accompanied by different sounds and noises as was the potential of some of the candies. Harry's nostrils were filled by the scrumptious, mouth-watering smells of the many confections surrounding him. Altogether, it was a heavenly place free of worries.

"That's highly unlikely." Bella tended to stay reserved to one part of the shop, purposely disorganising the arrangement of products as Harry bought chocolate frogs, toffees, and more than a few other unhealthy items.

Thanks to his new pair of spectacles, no one took notice of who he was. If he did happen to reveal his face, it was only for a few seconds, giving no one time to decipher him as being Harry Potter. When he had made his purchase, Harry turned around to find that Bellatrix was not where she had been standing previously. She was not to be seen anywhere in the store and he feared the worst; that she had escaped. Before he began to completely panic, he spotted a black raincoat making its way down the steps to the Honeydukes cellar.

Taking a weary scope around him, Harry made sure that no eyes were paying attention to him specifically. Luckily, costumers and workers were occupied with their own business. Still as an extra precaution, Harry went back behind the shelves and pretended to look through more candies. When he was sure that no one was observing him, he invisibly slipped down the creaky steps located in the back. Harry looked about the dark cellar and with the little light available, was able to find the trapdoor. Quickly, he opened it and went down. At this point, Harry was well aware that Bellatrix was making her way to Hogwarts. Why she was so committed to going to the Shrieking Shack, he could only guess. One thing was for sure though, when Bellatrix Lestrange wants something little things can stand in her way. That was learned the hard way.

At last Harry had appeared on the third floor of Hogwarts, in front of the empty classroom, and beside the statue of the one-eyed witch. Luckily, there was no one else in the corridors. Bella was merrily striding down the stone steps below him.

"Stop right there!" He ordered to which she looked up with a grin.

"Coming to get me?" She called back and then disappeared with the movement of the stairs. With a sigh, Harry ran down the steps and before he knew it, was playing a sort of tag with her. The portraits that passed by as he went laughed at his failed attempts, guided him where to go next, or simply watched, greatly entertained. Some were about to report that an intruder was in the castle but Harry quickly revealed his identity to them and continued, never answering the question of who he was after when asked.

At long last, and with much difficulty because of the continuing change of the staircases, Harry stopped to take a break against the building archway leading outside. Once he caught his breath, he sprinted to Bellatrix who was not too far away, skipping down the steps towards the vicious tree. Harry sent a few spells towards her, such as 'Locomotor Mortis' and 'Incarcerous' however she managed to prance around them with cheerful snickers. When he quickened his pace, Harry reached her right as she came in range of the Whomping Willows dangerous branches.

"Finally, I got you!" Harry exclaimed grabbing onto her hand with rough breathing.

"It's about time, though you might want to watch out."

"For wha-?" He was cut short by a thick branch meeting his back and throwing him far into the distance. Bellatrix had dodged by crouching down and slipping into the secret passage leading to the Shrieking Shack. Groaning, Harry slowly pushed himself up from the grass and shook long, thin leaves out of his hair. "Damn that woman." He grumbled under his breath as he spit out a bit of dirt. Harry looked around until he found a long branch lying, hidden under a pile of leaves. Taking one cautious foot forward after another he slowly reached out with the branch as the tree stirred from up above. He knew where the knot was that could temporarily paralyse the tree when pressed, thanks to Remus, but the problem was still to avoid the violent tree. Unfortunately for him, another thicker branch was coming down, ready to attack. In the nick of time, Harry jumped out of the way but was slashed across the cheek by another swing and then forced to do a barrel roll across the ground by another.

Because of his tight grip on his branch though, he had not dropped it. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Harry stood up and made a dash for the trunk, avoiding the whip-like arms of the tree to the best of his capabilities. One more step and he would have reached the knot, but the willow grabbed onto his foot and began dragging him back. His attempts at scratching into the soil to stay planted did not help. Bellatrix was calmly watching from a safe distance, head poking out of the secret passage. Harry took out his wand and without an incantation, set fire to the branch. Immediately, it let go giving Harry the opportunity to finally press the knot. It was in good time that he did this for the Whomping Willow stopped a branch an inch or so from smacking into Harry's face.

"Uh oh, now he's mad." Bellatrix teased before sliding down the passage and bouncing up the steps with a raging Harry not far behind her. Bella's echoing cackle vanished along with the sight of her when she climbed into the trap door above. Right on her tail, Harry went up after her and looked to his left to see Bellatrix sitting on the stairs, she too out of breath. "That was... fun; quite a work out." She gasped to a breathless Harry who used the wall as support.

"Don't ever..._ ever_... do that again." He ordered. "Why was it so important for you to come here anyway?" To this, she stood up and walked up a few steps then stopped again.

"I have been meaning to get these back." Bella kicked at the step in front of her with her boot causing the top of it to crack open. She reached in and pulled out a red sack. From this she carefully extracted precious jewels, trinkets, and heirlooms. What stood out most to Harry was a bird-skull necklace very similar to the one always around her neck but a bit larger with red rubies in the eyes. "During the Battle, the Shrieking Shack was our hideout. I had assumed that we would win and that I could come back for these..." She laughed to herself, as though mocking her own stupidity. "But then I woke up, and the whole war seemed to be over. I knew we had lost and if I had stuck around, my fate would have been the same as all the others. So I ran. It wasn't easy at all what with my injuries and all. The only place I could think of to help me was of course my sister's. Then after healing, I still could not come back for these. I sought revenge from that ginger witch. It was of the greatest importance to me." Since retrieving her belongings, Bellatrix looked away from them for the first time and at Harry. "You just had to come along and ruin it... Yet, you did take me out of Azkaban which is where I would have ended up eventually had it not been for your decision. Although, being on 'house arrest' deprived me of the chance to retrieve for my most beloved things; things I did not even trust Gringotts with."

"What are they, anyways?"

"Items precious to me and to the Black Family, of course; this being the most valuable." She brought up the necklace that previously caught Harry's eye. It was undoubtedly beautiful and would be worth quite a sum of money today. "My great-grandmother, Violetta, had passed it down to Pollux to give to his wife, who gave it to Cygnus, my father, to give to his wife It would have been given to my uncle, Alphard instead, had he not helped Sirius, and since I have no brothers, the amulet was given to the eldest daughter."

"And you didn't give it to Rodolphus?" She laughed again.

"Like I would ever trust such a man with this!"

"What precisely is so special about it?" Bellatrix had a countenance of great deviousness about her.

"You will have to wait to find that out."

"Hmm...I really don't understand how you didn't trust Gringotts with it. The Lestrange vault was perhaps the safest in the entire bank. It had a bloody dragon in front of it! And not to mention the curses placed on the treasures, which scorched me!"

"How nice to know that I unintentionally caused you pain."

"You're truly too kind." Harry griped. "Hey... now that I think about it, if you wanted these so bad, why not just ask me to bring them? It would have been less complicated and less work."

"True, but would it have been as enjoyable as this was? I don't think so."

"You're hopeless." Harry said exasperated. He could feel a powerful headache coming his way from her untameable antics. "Can we leave before the tree is on the rampage again?"

"Sure, I have what I needed." So they made their way back, down the trap door and into the darkness of the passage until reaching the light up above. Harry reached down and helped Bellatrix out of the tree but pushed her back down again.

"Ouch! I'll get you for that you damn-!"

"Be quiet! Professor McGonagall is coming." Harry could see the headmistress coming closer as she left from Hagrid's cabin in emerald green robes and a matching pointed hat, tipped to one side as was customary for her.

Harry was about to crawl back into the tree but Minerva McGonagall could recognise him from any distance in any attire. "Potter, get away from that tree!" She called up to him, fastening the rate of her walk to reach him. He did as he was told and met her half way to guide her away from the Whomping Willow. If Professor McGonagall spied the paralysed tree, frozen in a state of offense, it would raise more than a little curiosity in her. "What are you doing here at this time? The students have not arrived yet. And why is your face all scratched up?"

"Oh uh, yes I- um, I came to see Hagrid. As for the scratches, I wandered a bit too close to the tree." She inspected his face closely.

"They don't seem too severe though I should take a look at them. Anyhow, your timing is impeccable, Potter. I in fact needed to discuss something with you. Come along."

"Uh, alright."As he was dragged along, Harry threw one last glance back to see that Bellatrix was standing against the trunk, shaking her head with a smile. He could bet that she would not be there when he got back but he could only hope that she would not get too far away. When they reached the inviting little hut, Minerva knocked lightly upon the door. A few thunderous steps could be heard from inside and soon enough the door creaked open to reveal a towering, rugged man with a shaggy black beard and wild hair, clothed in an oversized moleskin coat.

"Professor McGonagall, what're you doin' back?"

"I brought someone with me." She stepped aside to reveal a smiling Harry. Even if visiting Hagrid was only a cover to not get caught, Harry did in fact want to see him and it felt like ages since he had.

"Hagrid!" Harry ran to him with open arms and hugged the giant to the point of which he was swallowed into his coat. Minerva couldn't stop one of her rare smiles from appearing at this display of affection.

"Harry! I haven't seen yeh in- well forever I'm sure!" Hagrid cried happily, his large, callous hands patting his old friend's back. "What brings you back?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing; after all it has been a while."

"That it has. My how much yeh 'ave grown! Feels as though it were only yesterday I carried yeh to the Dursleys and yeh was a wee little boy."

"Don't get all reminiscent on me now, Hagrid." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Right then," Hagrid said clearing his throat and wiping his watery eyes. "Come in you two." He stepped aside to let his guests in. The stuffy little hut was in an incredible mess with little pots, foods, and books scattered here and there. Fang was lazily snoring and drooling on a cushiony arm chair and a cosy fire burned in the fireplace with a copper kettle placed atop it. Harry chose to stand by the window where the tree was visible. He could spot Bellatrix, a black speck in the distance, joyfully moving about in the open air. '_The time stuck at home must have really gotten to her.'_ Harry thought, holding back a smile.

"What are you looking at, Harry?" Professor McGonagall said, noticing that his attention was solely on whatever was going on outside.

"Oh nothing, the weather is nice is all."

"That it is." She could sense that something was off about him, something troubling him. If he wanted to tell her about it, she would be ready to listen but for now, she did not have the time to push him for things. "Well, I had to discuss with you something similar that I had to talk to Hagrid about."

"What was it?"

"I had asked if he could take a permanent position as professor of Care of Magical Creatures."

"Aye and I took it too." Hagrid spoke up while preparing tea near the fireplace. "Goin' to stick 'round for tea, Harry?" He shook his head.

"No thanks. I have to be somewhere soon."

"And for you Professor?"

"That's quite alright, Hagrid. I have to prepare for the new students after this, as do you."

"Blimey! I completely forgot!" Instantly, he dropped everything and shuffled out of the house only to poke his bearded head back in a second later. "Good seein' you again, Harry! Stay as long as yeh want."

"Will do, Hagrid." Once the door was shut, Harry took another look outside and was relieved to find that Bellatrix wasn't in sight or anywhere near the path Hagrid was taking back towards the school. Professor McGonagall proceeded to hunt the disarray of the cabin for a first aid kit. It wasn't long before she came onto a white box sitting atop a circular table with just about everything she needed inside. She then stood in front of Harry and with a gentle touch, wiped dirt from his face left over from the skirmish with the hateful plant.

"Anyhow Harry, I will get straight to the point since you need to be elsewhere. At the current moment, we don't have anyone available to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Because you have so much experience with Dark Magic and how to fight it, I chose you as a first option." Harry was silent for a time. It wasn't a bad position to take up and in fact, he would enjoy it. However, he aspired to be an Auror and that would take years to master. The biggest problem was that he had Bellatrix living with him. A month locked away in that house had an immense effect on her; he couldn't even imagine how much madder she would become when left there while he was away teaching for a year. It could be possible to leave her with the Malfoys but Bellatrix could eventually, if she wished, bolt from there. "If you can't, I do have a teacher willing to take a temporary position for a couple of years as I know you wish to be an Auror. For the time being, will you look for someone who can take the spot?"

"I'll try my best at that. I can come occasionally as a special guest, that's no problem. But I really have too much on my plate for now, sorry."

"It's alright; I expected you would be busy. Do come and give lectures from time to time, students will be able to relate more."

"I will, promise." Minerva continued to care for his wounds and bandage up every little cut that could be found. Her attention was soon enough brought to the harsh condition of his wrists.

"Now... where did this come from?" Harry followed her eyes to his injured wrists and gulped. What possibly could he say? That a woman tied him up in his own home? That certainly wouldn't work.

"Oh that uh... I asked Kreacher to tie me up and time how long it takes me to get out." It was a weak lie but he thought it to be believable enough. Apparently it worked and she merely shook her head.

"Boys and their desire to prove their strength, I will never understand." When she had finished, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his dented pocket watch, a gift from Mrs. Weasley on his seventeenth birthday, and checked the time. It was half past five, meaning that he had a little over ten minutes to get back to the Malfoys. Harry had wanted to stay longer and accept Hagrid's offer for tea but when he looked out the window and could see no trace of a black speck he froze up.

"Something wrong?" Minerva asked when he suddenly stiffened.

"It seems that I have to leave a bit earlier than planned. Tell Hagrid that I'm terribly sorry I couldn't stay longer." He snapped his pocket watch shut and hurriedly raced to the door.

"Potter." He stopped in his tracks, ready to pull open the door and start the hunt. "I have to ask you, a few others have been wondering for a while as well, what exactly happened that night? On your birthday with... Bellatrix Lestrange?" His eyes went wide with fear. So many lies had come from his mouth today, he didn't know if he could manage more.

"What did the Ministry tell everyone?"

"Simply that they had failed to capture her before and then she returned to cause chaos once again. Seeing that much of the public was at your party, it was the perfect time for her to make an appearance. Rather blunt, if you ask me."

"I see. I do believe that was her intention when she arrived but I... I escorted her myself back to Azkaban. That's why I wasn't able to come back afterwards."

"That I can understand but what is beyond my comprehension is why you of all people... protected her when Neville stood up against her." To this, Harry had no immediate response. He couldn't possibly tell her the truth; the truth being that he couldn't stand to see her hurt and, oddly enough, was protective of her. However, he had to think fast or else Professor McGonagall would suspect something and become more apprehensive than she already was. The last thing Harry wanted was for Minerva, a sort of grandmother figure to him, thinking badly of him because he had aided someone who clearly didn't deserve it.

"Well... she... she has earned herself a worse punishment, don't you think? After all, she killed and tortured so many people... it's only fair that she get the worst penance possible, one that not even Neville could be possible of conjuring up. That's why... that's why I stopped the spell." They were quiet for a time, Harry's now sweaty hand still on the door handle.

"How right you are, Harry... How right you are." Again, the air was dead of speech and Harry could feel Professor McGonagall's wise, old eyes burning into him, right down to the centre of his soul. "I shouldn't delay you any longer, you may leave now. It was nice seeing you again."

"Likewise. Bye, Professor McGonagall." Closing the door behind him, Harry calmed his nerves and then began a sprint back towards the Whomping Willow with a wish in his heart that Bellatrix still be there and he just couldn't see her. The wish wasn't granted as he soon found out when she was nowhere in sight near the tree. "Where the hell did she go?" He said in a panicked state, beginning a jog around the grounds of the castle.

It took a good fifteen minutes for him to scurry about the courtyards and entrances into the school, searching every area outside. He decided then to take a look inside on the ground floor. By this point, he was fuming and was ready to rip his hair out but as he came across the Great Hall, he heard the clicking of boots and stopped in his tracks. Harry took a few steps back and sure enough, there she was. Her hood was done leaving her high-set curls of hair to appear almost light brown in the rays of light falling in from the long window behind the staff table. Her walk was dangerous yet graceful, somewhat like a snake. She was passing by the Slytherin table at far left of the hall, her hand brushing against it as she passed. Harry didn't say anything because his inquiring mind wanted to know what exactly she was doing here. It seemed as though she were under the Imperius curse, a sort of trance. Bella made it to the head of the table, stopped, looked up at the staff table and the massive windows, and took a seat. With chin held in both hands and her palms caressing her cheeks she stared off into empty space like a daydreaming child.

Harry went to her, walking in a similar manner as she herself had with his hand gliding against the table. He was undetected by Bella until he took a seat right in front of her, mimicking the way she held her head in her hands. His green eyes searched her dark ones, finding no hint as to what was running through her mind. Bellatrix's eyes however, seemed to be staring past Harry, looking right through his being like he didn't even exist.

"Do you ever wonder... where the time went?" She said all of a sudden in a dreamy voice, much like Luna's. Thinking of it as a rhetorical question, Harry continued to look blankly at her. "It seems as not too long ago that I was sorted into the Slytherin house and took my seat here." Bella's eyes travelled over to the head table. "The Sorting Hat didn't even touch a hair on my head before it declared that I be put here. Talk about fate... If you had asked me back then if I wanted to be a dark and evil witch, one of the worst the world has ever known, I would have thought you mad. How quickly innocence fades away." Harry knew now that she had come here to relive her past. Bellatrix was probably reliving her first day at Hogwarts in her mind, every sight, smell, and sound exactly as it had happened. But why she wanted to do this, he couldn't figure out.

This was a memorable event for Harry though because it was the first and possibly last time Bellatrix truly opened up to him and confided with him one of her deepest thoughts and memories. He could not piece together what would bring about such a change but he wasn't complaining. To him it showed that she was putting trust in him and this brought him a step closer to his goal. One by one, Bellatrix clicked her nails on the table; her mind a thousand miles away from her physical form. Abruptly, she blinked- for the first time since Harry had arrived- and was whole again. "We better leave, keeping Lucius and Cissy waiting would be a fool's idea." Bella rose and looked down at Harry who followed suit. He took her hand in his, a feeling so wrong yet so much more right for either of them to explain. He didn't apparate right away.

Instead, he looked deep into her eyes again and spoke in a wondering voice, "Madam Lestrange... I can only imagine what goes through that head of yours." She laughed lightly at this. Unlike her usual chortle, this was a sweet sound, sweet to Harry's ears like the song of a symphony.

"Trust me Potter; it's not a place you want to dwell too far into." In one word, Harry could describe her as not a lunatic, not a psychopath, and certainly not a bitch... but a mystery. To him, she was a puzzle of a woman above all else. It very possibly could be that this was the trait that drew him to her. She was different; a one-of-a-kind sort of woman who he found completely intriguing. By what she had told him today, Harry received no answer but only wondered more and asked himself more questions. He was positive that there was more to her; she was not only Bellatrix Lestrange: convict, murderess, and darkest witch of her time. Underneath, there had to be a side to her that no one had ever seen, one so deep within her that she herself couldn't even detect it.

He turned to Bella with a genuine smile. '_One of these days,' _He thought, '_one of these days, I will uncover everything there is to know about you. Maybe then I can see you in a different light. Maybe then I will be able to see you as a completely new person."_ Thereupon, the pair apparated with a loud crack to their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just so you all know, I tried my best with Hagrid's accent and only proofread once so there can be many mistakes. Personally, I loved this chapter because it travelled deeper into Bellatrix and her past. She really is an interesting character.**


	17. The Cloaked Man

"You're late." Narcissa informed the two when they finally arrived in front of the Hog's Head. Her hands were crossed against her chest and a deep frown was set upon her face.

"Blame Potter, daft fool kept holding us up." Bellatrix defended immediately. At this, Harry turned to Bella with a 'what the hell are you talking about' look.

"Hold on! _I_ delayed us? I'm pretty sure it was the woman who wanted to play tag and hide and seek!"

"Oh really? Are you sure it wasn't you? After all, _you're_ the one that just had to be caught by that woman!" She retorted with coldness.

"What did you want me to say? 'Sorry Professor McGonagall but I'm busy protecting Bellatrix Lestrange. Remember her? That woman who killed her own family members and drove the Longbottoms to insanity? Yeah, that Bellatrix. Bye now!' Yeah, I wonder how well that would work!" Harry returned sarcastically.

"It would have been worth a shot." Harry now rubbed his right temple with a finger to ease the slowly rising pain in his head.

"If it weren't for your insane antics, we would have been here on time." Bella was about to reply with a smart arse answer but Narcissa had heard enough. It was amusing, but there was business to attend to that couldn't be held off any longer.

"Alright, alright I don't care whose fault it was! Before you two start going at each other, can we go in?" Bellatrix hesitantly proceeded inside with a proud walk, into the shabby pub. Harry opened the door for Mrs. Malfoy to enter. As she passed by him, she took a glance at his recently bandaged face and laughed. "Why is it that every time I see you, you have a new injury?" Harry smiled at her.

"It's because I live with your sister."

"Well said, Harry." They went in together and were greeted by a not too pleasant sight. The bar was one small, filthy room filled with rough tables that had practically dead stubs of candles on them. The two windows were so grungy that it was impossible to see anything from them except more dirt. The floor was so filthy that it looked like the Hog's Head was stationed on top of nothing but pure earth. If he met with Aberforth, Harry needed to advise him to clean up at least every decade or so. He grabbed a chair next to Bellatrix and Narcissa who had already seated themselves at a small, circular table near the door.

From where they were, Lucius stuck out like a sore thumb with his blond hair glowing in the faint lighting. He spoke with a man Harry knew to work at the pub. Lucius reached into a black bag at his side and pulled out a bottle of Superior Red, a wine made from the Malfoy Apothecary, and continued speaking in a hushed tone. Harry took some time to scope around the room and see the other witches and wizards present. There weren't too many, but the people that were there were in small groups and speaking in low voices among themselves as customers at the Hog's Head were known to do. He could only spot one person sitting alone though- a cloaked man. He was not too far away from them and his head was covered with his black cloak. He stared, or more precisely tried to stare, outside the dirty window next to him.

Bellatrix gazed fixedly at the small fire on the nearly dead candle in front of them, the flame reflecting in her dark eyes. "What is he even doing here?" Bellatrix asked in a bored voice.

"Making a business deal; it's not always fun but it is what it is."

"Why torture yourself and follow him everywhere?"

"It's better than being at home all day. By the way, where did you two wander off to? Why would McGonagall be in town the first day of the new year?"

"We weren't here. We were at Hogwarts." Bella said dully. Narcissa's eyes widened and she looked immediately at Harry. He was dead focused on looking over Bellatrix's shoulders at the cloaked man sitting in the corner in front of the grimy window. He had seemed to grow a keen interest in the conversation of the people in front of him and was looking directly at them now. Something about him set Harry on edge; he was certainly a suspicious character.

"Harry," Narcissa spoke, breaking Harry's glare on the stranger. "Why would you even consider letting her go there?" She whispered harshly.

"Don't look at me. It was your sister that decided to run away while I wasn't looking. What I'm curious to know is how she even knew about the passage from Honeydukes to Hogwarts."

"Considering how I turned out, you can't expect me to have been the perfect student. I constantly strayed away from the dorm and found that passage and more than a few other secrets." Before Harry could interrogate her on what else she had discovered while at Hogwarts, Narcissa began a small round of nagging.

"Why on earth would you go there of all places, Bellatrix?" Harry noted that the man instantly jerked up and became even more alert.

"I went to the Shrieking Shack to get that... thing." The anger then leaked out of Narcissa's face and was replaced by a sudden calm and understanding. Harry figured form this that the amulet must truly be of importance, especially to them. "Besides, it's not like we were caught. Thanks goes to Harry, he's turned into quite a lying expert."

"It's not something I'm proud of." Harry groaned, now feeling the affect of guilt from lying to Professor McGonagall.

"You're still a natural at it."

"What happened with McGonagall?" Narcissa inquired Harry.

"Nothing really. She asked me if I could take the position as the professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts but I couldn't because of the Auror job I'm currently working on."

"Ah, I see."

"You should have taken it." Bellatrix interjected. "Being a professor is so much more... remunerative than being an _Auror._" She said the word 'Auror' with such repugnance, as though it were the most menial occupation anyone could have.

"If I did take it, you would be stuck at home for a whole year. I'm sure you wouldn't like that so I made the decision with you in mind."

"I'm touched but don't you think it'd benefit both of us if you took the job, gave me my wand back, and took the charms off the house? I think that's a brilliant idea!"

"Ha, nice try but no chance. Besides, I'm sure you'd miss me." Bellatrix released a frustrated breath and laid her head down on the table. Narcissa arose from her seat and made her way to the door.

"Lucius is nearly done, get ready to leave." She said before exiting. Harry looked over to where Mr. Malfoy was and sure enough, he shook hands with his business partner and ushered with a head nod for them to depart. Lucius had already left and joined his wife outside, while Harry repeatedly slapped Bella's head with a light touch to get her to move.

"I think I need a nap." She whined, rising languidly from her seat.

"All that running really took it out of you, didn't it?" He teased, walking with her to the door.

"Ha, I have to face the facts; I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Took you that long to realise it, huh?" Before Harry's hand could reach the rusty handle to open the door, a spell was shot right above his head into the wall, missing him by no more than an inch or two. They stopped in their tracks and turned around to see the hooded man, pointing a slightly broken wand at them with a trembling arm. He was more built than Harry had thought and there was a sort of menacing stature about him. The pub had fallen silent and all eyes were on the skirmish taking place. Harry took notice of the man holding the side of his stomach as though brutally injured. Trying to make as little movement as possible, Harry tried to reach for his own wand. The man spotted the move immediately.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The stranger croaked in a dry voice, wand pointed in Harry's direction. However, at that exact moment, a sudden pain in his side caused the spell to not hit his target, but go towards Bellatrix instead.

"LOOK OUT!" Harry warned, pushing Bella out of the way and landing on top of her. Had he interfered a second later, she would have been as good as dead. Harry made a hasty snatch for his wand from his pocket and was quickly getting up when the cloaked man fearfully scampered out. After helping Bellatrix up, Harry pursued the attacker but found that he was nowhere in sight. Dejectedly, Harry slammed his fist against the building. Just then, Bella stormed outside and scanned the narrow streets with bloodthirsty and deathly eyes. A look that frightening, one which only Bella could conjure up, would probably kill on contact.

"WHERE DID HE GO?" She thundered perniciously. "I'LL HAVE HIS HEAD!" It was pure luck that no one took notice of her distinguishable voice but she had not failed to catch the attention of many people.

"What happened?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, rushing over with Lucius. Harry didn't answer for he was confused himself.

"Let's go." He ordered simply, taking Bellatrix forcibly by the arm. Together, they slipped away from the scene.

* * *

><p>Once at Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix had to literally be restrained by Draco and Harry to keep her from going hunting for the man who had almost killed her. According to her, no one could attempt to kill Bellatrix Lestrange without her having a shot at murdering them as well. Apparently, her violence was a part of her that would perhaps never change.<p>

Thankfully though, she lost all her energy and fell asleep in Mr. And Mrs. Malfoys bedroom. Meanwhile, Harry brooded over the events that had taken place with much deliberation in the drawing room. One of the Victorian- styled chairs from the long, ornate table had been turned around and faced the large fire that lit the widely proportioned room. Harry sat there with his face held in one hand in deep concentration.

Narcissa soon ambled into the exquisite room dressed in an elegant white nightgown, pulled out another chair, and sat next to him. He didn't look up or even notice that she had entered. For a few moments, she only looked at him then, slowly, reached her hand to his head and affectionately stroked his hair, exactly as she had done that day in the Forbidden Forest. Harry turned his head and was greeted by a warm smile from Narcissa. It was such a kindly, gentle smile that Harry couldn't resist smiling back.

"Can't figure out what happened?" Harry nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose. The lack of sleep from the night before wasn't exactly helping his thought process.

To his knowledge, all Death Eaters, except for Bellatrix of course, were dead or in Azkaban, Voldemort was definitely gone, and, as far as he knew, Harry had made no new enemies. Then... who could have been after him? Wouldn't someone rather assault Bellatrix? Even though the Killing Curse had gone in her direction, Harry was positive that it was meant for him. The wand was pointed directly at him and the man looked nowhere else but at his desired prey. There was no doubt about that.

However, Harry didn't know if he should be worried or relieved. On one hand, Bella's identity wasn't revealed; otherwise he's sure any sane wizard would be after her. But then there was the fact that someone had just tried to kill him which is naturally something to worry about. Wanting to be killed didn't scare Harry though. A person wanting him dead seemed to be a part of his life by this point. It seemed like something that was always there, looming over him as a stormy cloud overshadows the skies. "Are you sure that spell was meant for you?" Narcissa asked, still stroking his hair.

"Positive." Harry said, pulling off his spectacles to rub his eyes as he felt sleep overcoming him.

"Well on Bella's behalf, thank you for saving her again. You and I both know she won't ever say it herself." Harry laughed lightly.

"I wasn't about to let her die after going through all that trouble to keep her out of Azkaban. Otherwise, it would have all been just a waste of my time."

"Ah yes, that reminds me." Narcissa said, suddenly realising something and snapping for effect. "I really owe you for keeping me away from there as well." At first, Harry had no idea what she was referring to but then remembered another one of his increasing lies. She was mentioning the one when he took the blame for the charms coming off of the house.

"Oh no, no it's really alright. I did that without expecting anything in return." This brought on a strong curiousness in Narcissa.

"Then why _did_ you do it?" For this, Harry had no answer, so he remained silent and continued rubbing his eyes.

"I really don't know; maybe because... maybe because you mean something to Bellatrix. Or it could be because you didn't deserve to go to Azkaban for her actions." Narcissa looked at him for a bit with a glaze in her blue eyes then got up out of her seat, stood behind him, and slid her arms around his neck. Harry instantly became still, not knowing how to react or what exactly she was doing to begin with.

She leaned down, rested her chin on his shoulder, and in a silky voice she said, "You're something else, Harry. Bella is very lucky to have someone like you watching over her." With a kiss on his cheek, she started to walk out but stopped for a second. "If you ever do need anything, I'll be happy to help." There was a sort of suggestiveness in her tone that flawlessly mimicked Bellatrix's seductive words.

Once she left, Harry relaxed his tensed body and decided to act like that hadn't happened. '_The Black sisters are... one hell of a mystery." _He concluded, shaking his head. He continued to peer at the fire and right before sleep closed his eyes, he smiled once more, for he was deeply glad that Bella had not perished that day. Had she died, Harry knew that it would affect him strongly. He did not want anyone else he cared about to die, even if that person deserved it- and especially not if that person was Bellatrix.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that this is a very short chapter but with exams this week I don't have the time to make it any longer. I hope you enjoyed, reviews are appreciated!**


	18. Questions Arise

When Harry forced his dreary eyes to open, he was surprised to find that he was no longer in Malfoy Manor. Instead, he was on the couch of the study in a strange and uncomfortable position as though someone had threw him carelessly onto it. When he tried to get up, a sharp pain in his spine caused him to wince and rise at a slower pace. He rubbed his neck and slumped back onto the couch with a moan. '_How did I even get here?' _He wondered, finally rolling himself onto the floor and pushing himself up. Harry trudged up the stairs and freshened up in the bathroom on the first floor. After a nice, hot shower he stepped out of the bathroom and called Bellatrix's name. With no response given, it came to Harry's attention that the house was entirely quiet... too quiet.

It was then that he expeditiously darted down the hall and threw open the door to Bellatrix's bedroom. As he had suspected, she wasn't there. A tremendous panic began to arise within him and like a madman he searched all floors, every room, and every nook and cranny for her with no success in discovering the witch. '_I'm such a damn fool!' _He insulted himself.

_'Of course she would sneak away when I'm dead asleep and there's no one to stop her!'_ Harry had even awoken Kreacher to take a look around but eve he turned out fruitless. This only added fuel to the violent fire that was Harry's anger. Discovering that his wand wasn't in his pocket, he stomped towards the study to search there, all the while growling under his breath about the burden the Ministry had placed atop his shoulders. If she wasn't at Malfoy Manor, Harry was ready to reprimand the Malfoys for letting her escape from right under his nose. Before he reached the study, however, stumbling footsteps resonated from the basement.

With a powerful acerbity surging in his being, Harry scampered into the narrow hallway on the ground floor, nearly slipping in the process, threw open the door to the basement, and trotted down the steps. Sure enough there stood Bellatrix, brushing soot off of her robes. "You would think that senile old house-elf would clean the fireplace every once in a while."She deprecated. Bella looked up from straightening out her robes and was forced to take a step back by the crazed look on Harry's face.

"Where. Were. You." He said evenly but with a seething touch in his tone. Her frightened expression left as soon as it had appeared when she returned to her countenance of neutral indifference.

"Hogsmeade of course..." She answered slowly. Now Harry spoke through gritted teeth.

"And why did you go there?"

"It's not business to you." Bella shot back. It wasn't the smartest thing to say.

"Actually it is my business considering that you live under _my_ roof. Now, tell me where you went." Bellatrix tossed about the idea of protesting more for the pleasure of seeing such a heated Harry but decided it was better to throw that away. By the way his face looked when she first entered, angering him more wouldn't be too smart.

"To look for something."

"What were you looking for?"

"I was looking for that blasted idiot who thought it smart to cast a Killing Curse in my direction." Harry bit his lower lip. It was a Bella-like thing to do but still wasn't acceptable by any means.

"Did you go alone?" To this she didn't answer for she knew the truth wasn't what Harry wanted to hear. "Bellatrix! Did you go there alone or not?" He prodded more sternly when she didn't respond.

"Alone." She said at last and as she had expected, he blew his top.

"For Merlin's sake Bellatrix _why_ would you go alone? Do you _want_ to be killed? What the hell were you thinking? Someone could have seen you! You could have had Aurors after you if you were seen! I swear I feel like I'm the adult here sometimes! People know you're alive if you haven't already known! They would chase you down like hounds!" As he continued, Bellatrix had pulled out a chair for herself and watched his ramblings as though it were a show.

"You could have at least taken your sister, maybe even Draco with you! But no, you didn't think of that! You don't even have a wand you daft idiot! What could you have even done if you saw that man again? You wouldn't be able to defend yourself!" He continued, walking back and forth and talking to himself more than Bella.

"Well I in fact did have a wand- not mine though." Harry abruptly stopped his pacing to turn to her.

"WHAT? YOU HAD A _WAND_? WHERE DID YOU GET A WAND FROM?" He censured. Bellatrix Lestrange amongst civilians with a weapon of any sort, especially something as dangerous as a wand, was similar to releasing a rampaging Hungarian Horntail dragon onto the streets. Innocently she reached into her cloak and pulled out Harry's phoenix- core wand and twirled it around in her fingers.

"This wand seems to hate me, backfired on my more than once. It works well enough though." Harry's lips tightened into a straight line. Bellatrix could imagine steam erupting from his ears seeing as he resembled a teapot. His teeth gritted together, a much defined vein was popping out of his neck, and his jaw was tight. Instead of being afraid, Bella was more amused, as was expected of her. An enraged and raving Harry was a sight she would never tire of. If she wasn't allowed to torture him with a spell, this was the next best thing. Surprisingly though, all he did was grab his wand from her and drag himself up the stairs mumbling things Bella knew to not be very kind or pleasant. A door slamming shut and Bellatrix's mocking laughter soon followed.

Once inside the serenity of his room, Harry took a long exasperated breath and fell onto his bed with a thud. He eventually found himself staring at his wand, twirling it in between two fingers for a time. '_She's as obnoxious as she is a sociopath sometimes.'_ Harry speculated, brushing a hand through his hair in distress. For some reason, his wand was feeling slightly off, almost alien.

He concluded that this was probably because it was wielded by the hand of a woman who murdered, tortured, and hurt so many people. The theory caused Harry to wonder what Bellatrix's own wand would feel like in his possession. Hermione had felt a sort of abhorrence towards the weapon because of all the crimes that simple piece of wood had committed. However, it's not the wand, but the wielder who is at fault. It's the wielder that determines the fate of their tool. Bellatrix was the prime example of that point.

Nevertheless, it was humorous to Harry how even his wand emitted a sort of antipathy towards Bellatrix whereas he himself was ever so slowly losing that hatred. It could be taken as a forewarning- his own wand signalling to him that Bellatrix Lestrange was not someone he should be acquainting himself with. Harry knew that this wouldn't be a problem with him and Bellatrix not even qualifying as friends. They weren't even lovers in the sense that Harry knew that romance wasn't present in their relationship. What happened between them was no more than means to release a tension that couldn't be kept at bay any longer. Had it not been for Bella's continuing advances towards him, Harry was sure that he never, even in his wildest dreams, would have surrendered to her seductions. However, with circumstances standing as they were, he could do little to ward off the teasing.

Harry pondered his current predicament and spent the time composing himself well into the evening. After a quick nap, hunger finally greeted him so he stalked down to the kitchen. Kreacher, having heard his master approaching, obediently prepared a meal of steak and a few side dishes, then set it upon the table before Harry even made it in his seat. He nodded a thank you as the house-elf stalked back to his quarters in the corner of the capacious kitchen.

To the good fortune of Harry, Bellatrix wasn't in sight. If she were, it would be very possible that Harry would regain his passed temperament and toss a few spells her way. He wolfed down his supper as fast as possible to avoid confrontation with the object of his thoughts. This was a difficult feat however, with steak being rough and laborious to consume.

His efforts turned out to be wasted as Bellatrix soon joined him. "Kreacher!" She barked. Kreacher sulked out of his room, his old eyes looking up at the witch who had called for him. "Dinner." She ordained, bearing a pompous demeanour. He obeyed and delivered her serving and retreated once again. Harry said nothing, praying that she wouldn't try speaking to him but it remained an unfulfilled wish. "Still in a sour mood?" Bellatrix examined after a short silence.

"No, I'm not." Harry said in a nearly incoherent grumble in between bites.

"Sure doesn't seem like it." He shrugged indifferently. "I, for one, don't get why you're still so irate about this. I had to at least try to find that bastard." She continued after a short-lived reticence. "It's not like your wand was damaged, I wasn't exposed to anyone, and... I wasn't hurt. You and I both know how _that_ would affect you." Bella beleaguered, referencing to the fiasco that had taken place yesterday and how Harry had, once again, threw himself in front of a dangerous spell for her. Harry began eating in a much more furious manner- fork stabbing into the meat and knife angrily slicing through it. A smirk was set on her sharp face from the delight of aggravating Harry further. It seemed to have become a hobby as she could not harm him with the situation she was in. "By the way, you're quite heavy."

"What?" He had stopped eating long enough to give her a perplexed look.

"I was forced to carry you back here." That explained to Harry why he was strewn onto the sofa. She must have tossed him on it after tiring of dragging him back home. "It was favourable to me. Your knocked out state was how I made it out of here on my own."

"Wait, how were you able to drop me off and leave from here? There are charms and Apparition wards around the house and you couldn't possibly have found the Floo Powder."

"I'll keep you wondering about that." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't think so. If you have any means of transport, I need to discard of it as soon as possible."

"Why should I listen to you?" Bellatrix argued with continuing reluctance.

"I'm the one with the wand here, if you didn't already know; hope that's a good enough reason."

"You're also the one who happened to have it stolen from you." She snorted. "Besides, would you really abuse me after risking your life for me?"

"Ugh! You'll make _me_ go insane!" It then came to Harry's attention that he was acting especially malicious towards Bella today contrast to the slightly lighter form of repugnance that posed itself between them. Harry didn't know whether it was because she had taken his wand in the first place or put herself at risk of being discovered. He leaned towards the first option as it didn't display that he cared about Bellatrix. Being worried for her wellbeing was an ideology he wasn't prepared to believe despite all the growing evidence..

"That's what I'm aiming for; great that my efforts are paying off." Finishing his dinner with a final angry bite, Harry stood and stomped out, leaving the now snickering Bellatrix alone. Even when he shut the door and made it down the worn front steps, her mocking laughter rang through his ears and followed him out. The instant he made it to the street below, the house vanished behind him, leaving buildings eleven and thirteen next to each other.

'_First, she decides to leave without a word! Then she didn't even show a hint of remorse after putting herself at risk! And now she had the nerve to tease me for saving her life on countless occasions!' _Harry ranted to himself, running his hands through his unruly hair and nearly pulling it out in the process. She really was going to drive him insane. There was also the tedium left in Harry from yesterday when he was forced to chase her through nearly all of Hogwarts. As of the moment, he wished that he had gone with his gut and handed her over to the Wizengamot.

After regaining his composure, which wasn't an entirely fast procedure, Harry looked about the low-lying mist occupying the scene. A chilling wind striding through the black skies had him cursing himself for not grabbing a coat. It would make him look ridiculous to go back in, so he decided against doing so.

Harry jammed his hands in his pockets and started a brisk walk down the sidewalk. Streetlamps faintly illuminated the way as he kicked a dented can along with him. Few others dwelled in the narrow, grimy avenues of London as cars passed by every couple of minutes. Tonight was a particularly tenebrous and desolate night. Even the normally shady part of London in which Harry was touring appeared too barren. However, he was oblivious to this because of the constant muttering he was participating in; only loud enough for his hears.

"Damn that woman... taking my wand... leaving like that... thinking she can do whatever she wants... It's like I'm her nanny or something... She could have at least thanked me for what I did... it's not every day a person saves someone like her from the Killing Curse... Did she forget that I am the whole reason she isn't dead or in Azkaban?" These ravings progressed until Harry became so frustrated that he released a final, powerful kick at the can, relieving himself of all his outrage. It resulted in an improvement of his mood.

Accompanied by a much clearer mind, Harry looked about and found that during his ramblings, he had travelled a long distance from 12 Grimmauld Place. His new location was somewhere near King's Cross Station. More people were wandering about here yet the air still had a sort of grimness to it. Instead of stopping or going back, Harry chose to continue ambling around London.

Eventually, as people dispersed and the night sky blackened, Harry wound up being one of the few stragglers that remained on the streets after dark, all the while questioning his godfather's intentions when he arranged this whole set up. When he became fed up with the nipping breezes harassing his bare skin, Harry deemed returning home when he suddenly became aware of deliberate footsteps trailing him. He had noticed them before but regarded them as the steps of Muggles but now when he glanced behind his shoulder, the two stalkers were wearing common wizard robes, with hoods charmed to not reveal their faces.

Harry sped up and turned a corner to be sure he was the victim of their pursuit. As he had thought, they too quickened their pace and turned the same direction.

"Is that him?" He heard one of whisper in a husky tone.

"Yes, that's Potter." the other answers.

"Do we need him back alive?" the first man inquired.

"Those were the orders."

After hearing this information from two familiar voices, Harry followed his instincts and reached into his pocket, keeping a tight grip on his wand. He had no idea where he was going but turned left and right, trying to throw them off his trail. They were persistent however, and strode after their quarry, keeping a few yards behind him. Quickly, they grew tired of the chase, as Harry had planned, and pulled out their wands.

"Petrificus Totalus!" The husky voiced man hollered. Harry spun on his heel at that exact moment.

"Expelliarmus!" Then, once successfully freeing his pursuer of their weapon, he perceived that there was only one hooded villain where as when he had eavesdropped on their conversation, two voices were heard.

"CRUCIO!" someone boomed from behind him. Before he could react, a searing pain erupted in his back and jolted through his entire being until he fell to the floor, twisting and screaming in agony. As every muscle in his body was enduring the sensation of being ripped apart, the attackers loomed over him, chuckling as they removed their hoods and uncovered their faces. Harry gasped as he recognized them through the pain and the blur of his eyes. It was Malfoy and his fellow friend Goyle whom Harry had risked his life to save from Crabbe's fire last month.

"Why?" Harry gasped struggling to stay awake under the pressure of the excruciating curse. Until this point, he had thought that the times of Draco torturing him were over. Apparently not.

They didn't answer and instead continued to laugh at his pain. Malfoy raised his foot and kicked him right in the ribs, creating a sickening crunch resulting in a scream from Harry. They stopped for one blissful moment on Harry's part, but this was stripped away by the pain of Goyle stomping hard on his stomach causing him to cough up blood. It immediately stains his shirt and drips down his chin.

"Nothing personal about this, Potter." Draco taunted. "It's all business." Goyle snorted for effect. Draco cocked his head, throwing Harry a sneer as he threateningly raised his wand and released another torturing curse. It seemed like an eternity until the pain was over when no more than a few minutes had passed.

"I think that's enough, Draco. He won't be able to stay awake for questioning." Goyle said mercifully.

"It's just some fun to pass the time, Goyle... You're right though. Let's just stun him and drag him back." Luckily, Harry caught sight of his wand, lying only a few inches away. Inconspicuously, he reached for it and was washed over by relief when his hand caught hold of the hilt.

"Stu-!" The incantation was cut short by blasting curses sent at Draco by Harry's wand. Goyle's wand was still back where it had fallen; because of this, he couldn't deflect the attack. They both flew through the air, followed by the slams of the two hitting the ground many feet away.

Since he had no intention of staying longer and enduring more curses, Harry forced himself up, coughing up more blood as he did so, and prepared to apparate. Prior to the swirling and gut-wrenching feeling of apparition, Harry observed that when Malfoy and Goyle collected themselves, they had somewhat confused expressions set on them- like they had recently awoken from a dream. This raised many questions but it was too late to stick around and investigate as Harry had already Disapperated with a pop, eager to somehow rid his body of the overwhelming pain. He reasoned through the affliction that this was no coincidence. Someone was plotting against him. There was someone else now aiming for the Boy Who Lived.

What he wanted to know though was who? Who else could there be that wanted answers from him? Who had tried to kill him? Did this event have anything to do with the man yesterday? And why were Draco and Goyle out to get him? These and more questions arose but could not be concluded with answers, not yet anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this was so delayed, but I had a busier break than I had imagined. I'll try to update by the end of this week, or the one after. There were quite a few mistakes here, I hope I proofread well enough. Also, sorry if the fight scene isn't well-written enough. I had some help, but I will still try to improve on action scenes as they will be appearing more often.**


	19. Discovering An Old Friend

When Harry had first stormed out, it was utterly humorous as Bellatrix had thought it would be; but unfortunately as time passed, a sort of guilt arose in her gut. Harry was only worried about her, at least by the looks of it. And other than Narcissa and the Dark Lord, Bella was sure that he was the only one who seemed to have some care about her wellbeing. Even her own husband wouldn't shed a tear over hear death. Not that she expected Harry to yet Bellatrix could easily imagine such an event negatively affecting him. And with each passing moment that he was gone, that agonising and despicable feeling manifested in her.

She despised it with the utmost contempt. It was unnatural and completely strange to say the least. She had done things to people a million times worse and never in her days experienced a drop of retribution. Still, from doing nothing more than angering Harry, a small form of penitence had taken place in her heart. Bella tried to abandon this sentiment but her attempts did nothing. It seemed that after all he had done for her; even Bellatrix's dead conscience couldn't refrain from feeling a bit of dread. She came to the conclusion that maybe if she did something to make up for it the guilt would disappear. She didn't have to wait long for the opportunity to arrive.

As she was on her way up the stairs, still trying to discard the horrible taste of regret, a faint knock came from the door. She was secretly glad that Harry had finally returned home and was prepared to behave more cooperatively rather than apologising. Doing the latter wasn't in her many capabilities, and even behaving right would be a difficult mission.

"Welcome ba-"The condition Harry appeared in when she opened the door completely threw her off. He stood at the door, using the wall for support, breathing heavily. His shirt was stained with the blood dripping down his mouth as his arm hugged his stomach as though he was about to hurl. Those enticing green eyes of his were glazed and barely open. "Kreacher!" She barked while helping Harry inside and settling him on the stairs. The elf showed up immediately. "Bring me medical supplies, now!" The servant nodded and disappeared into the basement.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Be more careful!" Harry complained when Bellatrix began pulling off his shirt to inspect his injuries. Bella was obviously not one to be cautious or gentle.

"Stay still and quit whining." She responded, throwing his bloodied shirt to the floor. There were large blackish-bluish and red bruises on his stomach as well as swelling, by his ribs. "Merlin's beard..." She exclaimed under her breath. They weren't enough to kill him, but certainly painful. Kreacher arrived back holding a white box. Bellatrix snatched it and hurriedly started scouring through the contents for the supplies she would need.

First, she took out basic healing potions which she tipped into Harry's mouth. With the blood already in his mouth and the pain in his stomach, he managed to cough most of it back up. Bellatrix tried again and this time, held his mouth open wider. It took some coaxing, but he eventually managed to force them down. Next, she took great care in bandaging his abdomen. This procedure took a while as Harry winced each time the cloth came into contact his ribs.

"Looks like they're cracked." Bella deduced. "You're going to need a trip to St. Mungo's. I'm no mediwitch so this is the best I can do." She pulled out a tissue and gently rid his mouth, chin, and neck of blood. Harry looked straight ahead the whole time, still as a statue. When she finished up, Bella closed up the medical box and looked over her work. It was nothing close to perfect but enough to alleviate the injuries.

Harry however didn't wish to stick around because of the pain from the Imperius curse still haunting him. Steadily, he stood up, using the railing of the stairway for aid and began the arduous walk to his chambers. "I used Floo powder." Bella suddenly said to him. Lost by this statement, he turned back to her.

"Huh?"

"That's how I made it out of here. I stole some from Malfoy Manor and kept it in a small sack. I still have some left, actually." This was her first attempt at being more cooperative. It was much easier than apologising for her actions but it still wasn't a piece of cake and it definitely wasn't enough to amend for how much he had done for her. After all, she did murder people he loved, but that didn't stop him from helping her in the end. The compensation required was probably innumerable. Bellatrix might not even be able to redress for her wrongs. In fact, she feared that his endless kindness could be the death of her.

"Thanks for letting me know." Harry said after a pause. "But you're going to have to hand it over."

"I will... after you tell me who did this to you."

"It doesn't matter." He said simply. "May I have the powder now?" Bella stepped up the stairs and in front of Harry to block his path.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? If it didn't matter, I wouldn't be wasting my time by asking."

"I just want to rest right now, Bellatrix."

"I'll let you after you tell me."

"Why do you even want to know? It's... too confusing to talk about right now." Bellatrix stared coldly at him. Here she was, trying to be considerate and he continued to refuse for her help.

"Think of it as repayment for yesterday... are you going to tell me or not?"

"Probably not." He tried to work his way past her and escape but he wasn't capable enough to do so in his condition.

"You're being difficult. Tell me who it was and we can get this confrontation over with."

"I don't want t to talk about it right now. I'll just confront Draco myself later. He didn't seem to be- Oops."

"DRACO?" She echoed loudly. "Draco did this? After you saved his life?" She said in a quieter, disbelieving and harsh tone. Of course, she herself wouldn't hesitate to kill someone who saved her life had the order been given by her lord. Draco was a different story and even to someone like her, deception like that was truly dishonourable and it angered her to quite a degree. Her newly changed perspective of Harry also added to the hatred she felt towards her nephew because of his actions.

She knew Draco and Harry never had a great relationship. Draco had tried on many occasions to hurt him but in the end, Harry risked his life to save his enemy's. She was positive her nephew wouldn't do the same if the roles were reversed. Harry silently cursed himself for that slip of the tongue.

"Yes but I still can't believe he did it... someone had to have used a Polyjuice potion or something. I don't want you to go out after him though." He declared, knowing she would try to find out more from Draco. There was also the chance that she would run into trouble on the way with her luck. "You're staying here." Bellatrix was silent and didn't disrupt Harry as he limped clumsily up the stairs.

"Alright." Harry turned back at her with a quizzical look.

"What? No resistance? No smart-talk? Nothing?" He said, genuinely shocked. "Who are you and what have you done with Bellatrix?"

"I can be disciplined every once in a lifetime."

"The world must be coming to an end then." Harry replied with a light smile, turning around to continue staggering up the stairs, but then turned back around remembering that he had to retrieve the Floo Powder from her. "Oh right, where's that-"

"_Stupefy!"_ Before he could fall down, Bellatrix jumped up and caught him in her arms, almost losing her footing on the steps. She gave Harry's wand a look, stolen once again as she was patching him up. It was Bella's idea to deliver justice to the person who had done this from the moment she set her eyes on his beaten face. Perhaps then the nagging contrition eating away at her would leave. "My nephew has a few questions to answer. You're better off staying here." She whispered to Harry's unconscious body. After ordering Kreacher to take him to St. Mungo's for better treatment but not give them a hint of what had happened Bellatrix Disapperated to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>Narcissa rested comfortably upon a beautiful grey chair in the great room. Her husband had already turned in for the night and her son had gone for an outing with Goyle but had not returned yet. Being the protective mother that she is, she awaited his return, meanwhile reading a novel by an esteemed Muggle author. The house was silent except for the ticking of a grandfather clock far off near a long and elaborately decorated window. As the rest of the manor is decorated, this particular room consisted of highly opulent furniture.<p>

Besides Narcissa's reading chair was a similar one separated by a nicely carved table with a candleholder holding many illuminated candles inside. Two white sofas were placed on either side of these chairs and on the stone floors sat the handsome red rug that covered majority of the first floor of the mansion.

Mrs. Malfoy habitually held herself in a superior manner even though she wasn't in the presence of others. Her legs were crossed, back straightened, and her piercing blue eyes stared down at the words as though they were beings of lesser importance. A loud, consistent knocking brought her head up from the book. Gracefully, Narcissa strode to the door and assuming it was her son on the other side, opened it. Surprisingly though, it was her sister who stormed passed her and into the manor.

"Bella? What are you doing here at this hour? Where's Harry?"

"Where is he, Cissy?" Bellatrix hollered instead of responding to Narcissa's inquiry. "WHERE'S YOUR BOY?"

"My boy? What do you want with Draco?" Narcissa asked; a hand placed to her chest in astonishment and fright.

"Tell me where he is!" She said, rampaging around the manor with Harry's wand ready to attack if her objective were to appear.

"Draco isn't here Bellatrix! Tell me what you want with my son or else!" The caring mother said more urgently. She had witnessed Bellatrix's disregard for her son; many a time she had put him at risk only for the sake of the dark man she so passionately loved. Narcissa adored her older sister but when it came to her son and husband, Bella was the last person she wanted involved.

"I want him to explain himself!" She said, turning back to her sister with a cold glare. "WHERE IS HE?" Bellatrix's rage was tangible as it seeped off her being in overwhelming waves. Narcissa was sure this had something to do with Harry and this was precisely what she was afraid of. Bella's true care for him was openly presenting itself. There could be selfish reasoning behind her worry, but that wouldn't bring about such a reaction.

"You're the one that should explain yourself! Tell me why you have come before I-!" Silence fell over the room when the door creaked open. In walked a drowsy and dreamy looking Draco rubbing his eyes, blond hair in complete disarray, and rubble on his clothes. There was an expression of complete and utter regret and confusion upon him.

"_You_!" hissed Bellatrix, now stalking towards him with her weapon at the ready. Reflexively and with fear evident in his eyes, Draco backed away from the deathly woman as she advanced. Before he could say a word, he was trapped in a corner with Bella's wand jammed into his neck. "YOU INSUFFERABLE, UNGRATEFUL BOY!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SON!" Narcissa screamed now, finally breaking her previously even tone. Immediately she ran after her son and stood in between the two.

"Out of my way Cissy! You don't know what he's done!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Draco whimpered from behind the protection of his mother. "I didn't know what I was doing... It... It just happened!" His mother turned towards him whilst still blocking Bellatrix's path to him.

"Draco... what did you do?" She asked calmly. He looked up into her eyes with a deeply pained expression.

"I... I don't remember exactly but I... I mean, Goyle and I... we-"

"OUT WITH IT!" Bellatrix demanded. Cowardly, Draco flinched back and finished the tale the best that he could, and carefully leaving out most info of what had happened in fear of what his aunt would do to him. In her current mood, crossing her would be a fool's idea.

"W-We were chasing Harry. I really don't know why... I had an urge to. Like I was programmed to do it... and before I knew what happened, I was... I was torturing him. I... I couldn't stop myself." Narcissa gasped. Utter horror conquered all other emotions and was a clearly noticeable reaction. "Mum you have to understand! I didn't do it on purpose! I swear!"

"Don't lie, Draco!" A fuming Bellatrix said. "He could barely stand after what you did to him!"

"You seem to care a lot about Potter." He scoffed under his breath after building up a bit of courage. He regretted it instantly for a spell shot right beside him, nearly blasting his arm off.

"Bellatrix! Control yourself! He has a point. You're caring about that boy without even knowing it." Narcissa reprimanded and turned back to her son. In turn, Bellatrix let out a disgusted snort and crossed her arms over her chest. To her gratefulness, Narcissa didn't continue on that particular topic. Instead, she looked directly at Draco with a stern countenance. "Dear," She said placing a hand on either side of his face. "Do you remember what you and Goyle were doing before all this?"

"I... don't think I can. It's fuzzy."

"Try harder." She urged calmly. Draco tightened his eyes shut and racked through his skull to find even a sliver of the past events. It took a while, but at last, he could remember that he and Goyle were walking through Diagon Alley. There weren't many others out and the streets were dim. The image sadly retreated as soon as it had arrived with the sight of the two friends being pulled into Knockturn Alley by the hand of a man. His face was hidden within the shadows of Draco's amnesia.

"I can recall a little part of what happened before we found Harry." Draco said shakily after the short-lived flashback. "We were coming back from The Leaky Cauldron and taking a short walk. Right as we passed Knockturn Alley, someone pulled us in."

"You idiots were probably drunk to let someone sneak up on you like that and not do a thing about it." Bella commented.

"Of course I fought back!"

"You can't remember a thing! How would you know that you defended yourself?"

"It was a surprise! Potter fell for a similar surprise attack! I'm sure you don't underestimate him." He knowingly poked fun at what seemed to be a new weak spot. It stood in a place where Voldemort previously did and perhaps still did. As Bellatrix raised her wand to take another shot at her nephew, Narcissa laid a strong hand upon her shoulder to stop her. It didn't take Narcissa too long to figure what had happened and with such obvious hints it wasn't very difficult.

"The Imperius Curse." She said under breath. "It was the Imperius Curse Bella! What else could it be?" Bellatrix thought the suggestion over, tapping the wand over her chin as she did so. It wasn't long for her to agree as the evidence made the answer as clear as daylight. Draco could recall what he had done but couldn't fathom why, that was the prime result after being under the Imperius Curse. "Go upstairs, dear. Get some rest." Mrs. Malfoy advised her son, kissing his forehead before he nodded and continued from the entrance, deeper into the mansion.

However, before he got too far, he began screaming and clutching his head. Soon enough he was on his knees, feeling a sharp pain in his skull. It was as though daggers were piercing at his brain. Someone was trying to dig deep inside of his mind but as a capable Occlumens, he continued to block the attack. The effort required to do so hurt him more than the mental attack itself. Dutifully, his mother ran to his side and helped him up. "S-Stop!" He forced out through gritted teeth. Narcissa turned to her sister, her face bearing a wildly furious look with the realization that she was behind her son's pain.

"What do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed.

"Do you want to know who attacked him or not?" Bellatrix retorted, releasing Draco from her hold. "Trying to see forgotten memories isn't easy, nor is it pleasant for the victim. If he wasn't trying to fight it, it would be less painful for both of us." She explained. In turn, Narcissa sighed. This was important information they had to know. If someone was after Harry and using Draco to get to him, it could only lead to worse things if the cause wasn't nipped at the bud. Regretfully, she nodded giving Bellatrix permission to continue. "Don't resist, Draco." Bella said to him before entering his mind.

_There they were; the pair, Goyle and Draco, walking together, slightly stumbling over their own feet. They were intoxicated but not so much so that it would cloud their judgment or functioning. The streets were almost bare. Their robes flowed behind them in a soft evening breeze. The candle-lighted lamps were barely awake, covering only small areas, leaving the rest of the place black. _

_Only one avenue of Diagon Alley was visible through the blurry memory. It was the one which leads to the narrow nook known as Knockturn Alley. Unlike the rest of the dully lighted streets, Knockturn Alley was black as a starless sky. It provided secrecy for the wizards who preferred to skulk about in the darkness._

_As the two friends passed by this hole in the wall, a large yet frail hand reached out to them. They had not seen it coming until it snatched them both by the collar, another pale hand coming over their mouths. The man dropped his catch onto the dirt-filled stone. A lamp sat between them, clearly displaying the boy's panicked expressions as they reached for their wands. _

_As soon as they poised them for assault however, they were wordlessly cast out of their hands. Slowly, the man kneeled down, bringing into view of the lamp his tattered Azkaban prison uniform. Then he leaned in closer towards them, unveiling a filthy face, scraggly beard, and sinister smile. They recognized that face even though it was hidden under a layer of grime._

"_It's been a while." He snarled, bearing a wide, menacing grin. The memory blacked out. _

"No... No, it can't be." Bellatrix murmured, retreating from Draco's mind. As though she lost the ability to hold herself on her own two legs, she fell back against the wall. "How could he? It would be impossible to do that..."

"What happened?" Narcissa asked.

"He isn't supposed to be... but he is. Could he be looking... for me?"

"Bella! Who did you see?" Mrs. Malfoy tried again in an urgent tone. Her eyes bore into her sister's dark ones, spotting complete confusion and wonder in them. She was stranded in her own thoughts. It took two more calls of her name to find her again.

Then, slowly, she revealed what she had seen. "It was... it was Rodolphus, Narcissa." The blond woman's eyes widened in shock. "He's not dead... or in Azkaban. Looks like my old friend has come to see me again." Bellatrix said with a smile playing across her lips, followed by that laugh of hers.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT AN: I have good news, and bad news. Bad news, I shall be updating this chapter less- every two weeks at least to be more precise. However, the reason for this is because of my inspiration to write another Bellatrix and Harry fanfiction. Personally, I believe that this new story will be splendid; much better than this one because I will be getting help from many people to write it, therefore many different ideas will be thrown into its making. Unlike this story, it will be rated T so it can be available to a larger audience. As of now, there is no definite release date, but keep your eyes open!**


	20. How Unexpected

After the initial astonishment from the new information, Narcissa sent Draco up to his room and the Black sisters sat solemnly at opposite sides of the Great Room, each in her own train of thoughts. Bellatrix had pulled off her customary elbow-length gloves and stared amusedly at the Dark Mark that would forever be a part of her. Narcissa held her head in her hand, massaging her temples, feeling as though she was drowning in her own worries. It was she that broke the overbearing silence first.

"Bella," She began slowly, waiting until she was given Bellatrix's full attention. "Where is Harry? Don't you think you should tell him what you've seen?"

"He's currently…" Bellatrix tapped her chin with a nail in search of the correct words, "He's in a state that I would rather not bother him." This blunt statement earned her a quizzical look.

"What do you mean exactly? Is he asleep?"

"You could say that. I mean, in some sense he is."

"Bellatrix... what did you do?" Narcissa prodded for knowledge with a deliberate and judging look in her direction.

"Nothing! Don't look at me like that! It was a harmless stunner. He's at St. Mungo's getting treated from the injuries _your_ son inflicted on him." She spat with venom.

"You blasted a stunner at him? What was the reasoning behind doing that? And don't you dare speak of my son in that tone! He was under the Imperius curse, you know that!"

"I did it because I wanted him to get to St. Mungo's without being interrogated. I'll have Kreacher bring him back tomorrow by which time he should be better. It was your boy who put him in such a horrible condition in the first place. Imperius curse or not, Draco's strong enough to have some control over himself."

"The curse is nearly impossible to overcome. Do not speak of Draco in such a degrading way when you know it wouldn't be an easy task to simply stop the control of the spell."

"Humph, whatever you say, Cissy." Bellatrix huffed, leaning her head back against the sofa. There wasn't a word spoken for a considerable amount of time as the two women were occupied once more with their own ideas or sorrows.

"What do you plan on doing about him?" Narcissa said at last to break the ice again and get an insight as to what her sister was considering to do with the new bit of information about her husband and his whereabouts.

"What should I do?" She responded nonchalantly without even bothering to look up.

"Well for one, start panicking that he's alive. Worrying would be a normal reaction at the very least."

"Ah yes, but you see normality is so... overrated." Bella replied easily

"Are you trying to tell me that you aren't worried?"

"Yes."

"Not even a little?" Narcissa persisted.

"Not in the least." After an exasperated sigh, Narcissa picked out a soft nerve that she was positive had been implanted into Bellatrix. There was no way that this wouldn't get a rise out of her.

"What about Harry then? I'm sure Rodolphus will find out soon enough that his plan had failed and will go hunting for him himself. Without your wand, you wouldn't be able to protect him." As expected, it did get a reaction but not exactly one she had been hoping for. Bellatrix opened one eye and looked to the woman in front of her.

"That's exactly why I'm not worried. Harry knows how to fight and take care of himself during a duel. By what I saw, Rodolphus didn't look like he was in the best condition to go against him."

"What if he's searching for you instead of Potter?"

"Harry's going to protect me if that's the case. And before you ask, yes I'm sure he wouldn't let that man lay a finger on me." To this statement, Narcissa raised a curious eyebrow.

"Really? And you're sure about that?" She questioned with an air of what could be jealousy. However, the thin impression of this emotion was checked as soon as it had been implied, leaving it unbeknownst to Bellatrix's senses.

"You could call it a hunch." After a pause in her speech, Bellatrix continued. "Not that I have to let him know that Rodolphus is still alive."

"Why wouldn't you want him to know? Would it not be best to have Harry rid of him as soon as possible?"

"You're right but... I'm curious to see what exactly it is that Rodolphus is trying to achieve. He may not be the brightest bulb, but I can vouch that he has something plotted in that nearly empty head of his."

"What do you suppose is his plan?"

"Hell like I know, Cissy. It'll come to light eventually. As of now, I'll choose to ignore the problem at hand."

"Don't put Harry into any more unnecessary danger. That boy's been through enough already."

"I know... I was part of his hardships after all."

"And not to mention he's vehemently protecting you when in all truth, he has no reason to do so." To this, no verbal response was given, but Bella acknowledged a question which had manifested in the back of her mind for quite some time now. "_Why? Why is he trying so hard to protect me when he really has no plausible reason to do so? If I were him, I know I wouldn't do the same. So why the hell is he being so compassionate to someone like me who doesn't deserve it?"_ Seeing that her sister didn't say anything further, Narcissa set the topic at rest and with one more tired breath, stood up, and walked towards Bellatrix, laying her hand on her shoulder and giving it a ginger squeeze. "I really do hope you know what you're doing, Bella." She said softly. Bellatrix looked up at her sister and granted her a reassuring smile.

"I hope I do too." Narcissa shook her head a bit before returning the smile and proceeding to climb the steps leading to her chambers. Once she was out of sight and her room door closed, Bellatrix stole one last glance at the Dark Mark on the inside of her wrist and departed through the fireplace.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, the next morning Harry returned with Kreacher's thin arms aiding him in inside. Harry's injuries were patched up very professionally and alleviated the pain quite well. The potions they had spoon-fed him also succeeded in fixing internal injuries and bruises. Thankfully, the nurses and doctors who had attended to him didn't ask anything but intended to once he was back in shape and fit to recall what had happened. After all, anyone would be curious to know who could have bested Harry Potter, the boy who had valiantly defeated the darkest wizard of his time. It was pure luck that Kreacher had retrieved Harry before anyone could arrive for questioning.<p>

The sound of the front door closing shut and two pairs of feet, one treading heavily against the old floorboards, awoke Bellatrix from the depths of sleep. Her eyes popped open and she popped out of her bed. Pulling on a silk grey robe hanging on her door which originally belonged to Harry, she bounded to the stairs accompanied by a smile of sorts. She had to stop herself midstride and take a moment to collect herself. "Ugh, what am I doing?" She said, disgusted with her unconscious actions. After a deep breath to set her features back into their usual placid expression, she pretended that this particular event hadn't occurred and continued.

Suddenly, Bella recalled her previous solution to behave more cooperatively in regards to Harry. Last she could remember she had blasted a stunner his way which probably wasn't the best way to get on achieve that goal. So she compromised to try a bit harder on the challenge.

Harry was discovered down in the dining room, gorging on a rather large meal while glancing at the Daily Prophet to his left. He glanced up from shovelling a spoonful of mashed potatoes to his mouth and met Bellatrix's gaze as she observed him from the doorway. "How did the- wait... is that my robe you're wearing?"

"It's nice to see you too." She replied to avoid the question at hand but it didn't work quite to her advantage.

"Why are you wearing my robe?" He asked. Surprisingly his voice didn't sound the least bit agitated. On the contrary, it was relaxed and maybe even joking.

"Well, it was comfortable."

"Fair enough. But it's a bit too... revealing don't you think?" She looked down and noticed for the first time how low the neck of it went. The article of clothing definitely displayed more than was necessary, but the silk felt so smooth and marvellous on her bare skin that she could care less. "I mean, you are in the presence of a male. Decency is an important morale to live up to."

"Oh, please. It's not like I'm showing things you've never seen before." This induced a bright, boyish blush on Harry's cheeks as specific occurrences resurfaced in his mind. He chose to leave the issue. Besides, it was indisputable that she looked appealing so he wasn't about to complain.

"Anyways as I was saying, how did the confrontation with Draco go?"

"It went well enough. Are you doing better?" She asked, masking her actual concern on the topic so well that even she couldn't detect it. He shrugged and continued with eating. Bella invited herself to take a seat and examined him a little while longer. "You're not mad, are you?"

Taking his sweet time in the answer, Harry pushed his plate aside and leaned back in his chair, meeting her eyes again. If he wasn't mistaken, a bit of regret was reflecting in them. "No, no I'm not." The response along with the casualty in which it was said stunned Bellatrix. From this, Harry had to refrain from grinning. He had figured by now that his roommate took pleasure from aggravating him. Showing that she left him unaffected would for once allow him to win in some sense. Once Bellatrix re-established a generally neutral expression, Harry continued. "I am impressed that you stole my wand away from right under my nose though. But if anything, I'm curious to know what it was that you found out from Draco."

It took a while for her to expunge information in her mind; careful to dispose all bits and pieces she didn't want him to be informed of. But at last, Bella had conjured up a believable yet not altogether untruthful answer. "He and Goyle were under the Imperius." Of course the answer was all too vague, but that was all that could be said without arousing a strong want for details.

"I knew it! They really weren't themselves that night!" Bella took a moment to roll her eyes. All men just loved to be right about something. "They wouldn't have done something like that being in their right minds. They're not so cruel as to do that. But did you figure out who was behind it?

"No clue." She said without batting an eye. Lying was just one of her many innumerable capabilities. "Draco couldn't remember a single thing about his attacker."

"Well guess it can't be helped then. There's a new enemy out there after me and this time I don't even know who."

"Have any first step in mind?" Bellatrix asked as Kreacher set her daily cup of tea before her. After dumping a small serving of sugar into it, she began mindlessly twirling her teaspoon within the drink.

"Not a single one." Harry said after gathering his thoughts. "I would tell Ron and Hermione about it... but that would put them in danger. So long as they're not targeted, I don't want to get them involved and jeopardise their lives for me- not again." Bellatrix simply stared at Harry in disbelief. Not that she would expect anything less from him; but because she had never been exposed to such selfless character.

Her family would have easily handed over any person's soul to save their own skins and likely convince themselves it was a tolerable sin to commit with arguments such as: 'He would have died anyhow''I put her out of her misery''Not like they were doing much with their lives.'Then there were those cynical Death Eaters who acted more out of fear than loyalty for the Dark Lord. In reality, she really was the most faithful out of his followers.

"You're Harry Potter though. I'm sure _you_ of all people wouldn't need any help." Bella teased casually.

"I would have died in a split second had it not been for those who were by my side till the end. I'm not as great as everyone assumes me to be; it's all luck."

"Talented and modest, could you be any better?"

"I can't tell. Are you mocking me? Or actually throwing compliments?"

"Believe whichever one suits you best."

"I'll pick the first. Bellatrix and compliments don't really go hand-in-hand in my book." Harry said with a slight smirk. Taking a sip from her cup, Bella returned his smirk with one of her own.

"That's some logical reasoning."

"And you would know a lot about that, I'm sure." Bellatrix's primary perplexed face was quickly replaced by an irritated one as the connotation of his words dawned on her.

"I'm near positive that's mocking or it could be a mediocre attempt at a compliment."

"Believe whichever one suits you best." Harry mimicked her words. An amused smile soon graced her lips and she slowly shook her head, taking another swig from her cup.

"You're turning more and more like me. Perfect." This was rather ironic as it was Harry who was supposed to have an effect on her; not the other way around. The world really had extremely peculiar ways of functioning.

"Why thank you. You wouldn't believe how long I've wanted to be like the infamous criminal sitting before me." Harry said while finding it odd that he could joke about a murderess and her crimes so easily. It was like talking about the weather.

"Aw, I'm charmed. Thank you."

"My pleasure." Harry replied sarcastically before pushing himself out of his seat and yawning. "Well, the hospital beds weren't the best for a good rest so I'm going to be in my room if you need me."

"Alright..." Bellatrix watched as he walked away then turned back to her tea and stared aimlessly into it for a while before gulping the rest of it down. She stood, carried herself upstairs, and entered the bathroom next to her room. It was a simple yet voluminous washroom, only given a few minor upgrades from its previous design.

A vertically long mirror framed by dark brown wood hung over a sparkling sink with golden knobs bearing two cursive capital B's on each knob handle; representing the Black House. The countertop was made of the richest black marble of the time the noble home was built. The toilet and bath on the other hand were fairly modern and updated.

After stripping off the robe she had "borrowed" from Harry and draping it over a towel rack on the other side of the wall, she turned to the mirror and scrutinized herself. The many scars on her body were prominently defined by the light glowing brightly above her. Bellatrix turned her arms, elbows facing inwards, and placed her hands firmly on the countertop. Once again, she stared at the Dark Mark and it stared back, illuminated garishly against her pale skin.

Bellatrix often had moments where she interrogated herself because at times she felt hopelessly lost. These moments appeared more frequently now than they had in the past because compared to before she didn't know what she was doing or what she sought for. So, she began to ask herself multiple questions in hopes to find her way. '_What's my purpose? Why do I feel so different yet so unchanged? When did I begin to feel unsure about what I wanted? How did my life take this unexpected turn? Where is my place in this world? Who am I now?' _Unfortunately, the investigation ended up fruitless. Bella couldn't create a response to a single question.

In a sigh of tribulation, she walked to the shower and turned on the faucet. She reached her hand out into the water and waited for it to warm up before stepping inside. The hot water trickling down her body loosened her muscles. And as the steam enveloped her it sucked away her confusion and worries, leaving her mind at peace. Such a sensation was rare to a woman like Bellatrix so she basked in it. With this newfound calm and tranquillity she congregated her thoughts into explanations to her query.

Bellatrix's purpose was to pick up the shattered remains of her existence. She felt so different yet unchanged because she could never truly become someone else but small bits of her were reforming. As soon as the Dark Lord's presence was stripped away, that was when she lost sight of her desires. Her life took this turn due to the will of Sirius Black. There was no place left for her in this world from what she could see. And as far as who she was as a person, she could only ever be Bellatrix Lestrange. That was one thing that could never change.

Once finished with the process of cleansing herself, Bellatrix walked out and wrapped herself in a towel to shield herself from the coldness found outside of her warm shower. Holding it up with one hand, she used the other to dry her hair with a smaller towel. While doing this, another pair of problematic questions reared themselves into her head. '_Who do you put your loyalties into now? Who is it that you have undying trust in?'_ A slow smile appeared on her lips and she looked at the foggy mirror in which one could see nothing but a steamy haze.

With careful, gentle strokes she wrote a name on it and took a step back to analyse her work. _'Harry Potter.'_ She read the words to herself in her mind before swiftly swiping the letters away with one hand. Now able to see her grinning reflection in the mirror, Bellatrix gave a gentle laugh and combed her fingers through her dripping hair. "I've fallen so low as to put my trust and loyalties into Harry Potter? How unexpected."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this. The chapter was intended to be a sort of filler so that I could just have something here for you guys to read. Also, my new story is up! It's called 'Obsta Principiis'. Please do make the time to check it out and review.**


End file.
